Missing Pieces
by Elmoak1991
Summary: Lana (Bay) is an intern at Clearwater memorial hospital, loving what she does her life is pretty good. However six years ago she was in a car accident leaving her with no memories of who she was before. Her life was going according to plan until a familiar stranger enters her life causing it to once again be turned upside down. Will she be able to handle the missing pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

**Chapter One: Memories **

Lana stood feeling for the light switch. Once she found it she flipped the light one. She heard Shane grown and cover his eyes. She quickly went for her pager which was beeping in her scrubs that made their way under the little thing these people passed for a bed in the hospitals on-call room.

"911 I have to go." She said throwing on her scrubs as quick as she could. Shane watch her smiling. She eyed him. He looked as if he was going to make another move on her. "I really have to go." She said with a laugh. They really shouldn't be doing this here in the first place.

She darted out of the little room the moment she was fully dressed. She ran to the ER throwing her hair up into a messy bun. She took the stairs to the first floor knowing it would be faster then the elevator which was currently being waited on.

She could hear the shouts and scurrying of the doctors already there. The noise was music to her ears. She preferred the noisy ER over the silence of her apartment. She worked as many hours as she was allowed and when she had to go home she would always play music so that the eerie silence couldn't settle into her making her antsy.

The moment she entered the chaos she was given direction from Dr. Harrison. She was still in her first year of internship and he was her attending. She shut out everything but her job. Quickly she got to work. Taking charge and doing what she knew how to do best. Saving lives.

* * *

She arrived home at two in the morning. She had worked an eighteen hour day and they finally kicked her home. Doctors often worked long hours and she wondered if it was normal to like them. She knew all her fellow interns often worked long hours too, but she decided a long time ago doctors were different from the rest of the people. They were like machines who didn't know when to stop. She stopped to eat, sleep, and get her "needs" taken care of. That was her life.

She checked her messages while she prepared a TV dinner. The first was from her best friend Lilly who was begging her to go clubbing with her. Lilly was a nurse at the hospital but she was determined to have a life outside those walls and often encouraged Lana to do the same. She appreciated the jester but she hated clubs. All that grinding against other sweating bodies did not really appeal to her. Yet she finds herself at them more often then she liked to admit and she usually ended up having a good time.

Next was a call from her psychiatrist. She was reminding Lana that she had miss her appointment and that she wanted her to reschedule soon. She wanted to continue the topic "Why do you not want to find your family?" Joy Lana thought to herself as she shifted threw the bills she needed to pay soon.

She made her way to the bathroom and flipped on the water. She undressed and stepped into the hot jets that worked out her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and let the warmth take away all the worry and stress of life.

Lana sat on her bed once she was dressed in her ratty boy shorts an a T-shirt she had for as long as she could remember. It was worn and had holes but she never wore any other shirt to bed. Unless she had company for the night of course.

She laid down looking at the picture on the wall. It was one of a small child wearing a rainy day outfit. The child was splashing in a puddle pure joy on her face. Lana smiled. She had fallen in love with this photographer, E. Bledsoe, the moment she saw his work. The name always gave her chills, but in a good way. His first piece she saw of his was of a landscape. It was a beautiful black and white piece. There was a field of wildflowers. Beyond that was trees that hid the base of the tall mountains that rose into the marvelous sky. That piece hung in her tiny living room.

Lana turned the TV on and waited for sleep. She had to teach herself to shut her mind off. To think of nothing as she closed her eyes. She listened to the I love Lucy rerun and slowly drifted into darkness.

* * *

She stood frozen in place over looking the wreckage on the black pavement of the road. The sight was dark and the clouds hid the moon yet she could see clearly. There was a semi truck that smashed into a little black car. On the side walk nearest to her was a woman about eighteen. She knew this person was dead. The man in the truck held his bleeding head as he jumped out running to the woman lying on the street. He discovered what she already knew. With a sob he went to the black car which still had a woman the same age as the one lying on the street. She could tell the man was saying something but couldn't make out the words. Her heart began to race as she struggled to get to the person in the car. She had to help. Sirens pierced threw the silence of the night causing Lana to jump.

* * *

Lana sat up quickly smacking the alarm clock on her night stand. She gasped for air as she tried to drown out the dream and calm herself down. She ran her had threw her hair closing her eyes. She had the day to herself because she was working the night shift at the hospital. She sighed and threw the blanket off. What was she going to do with her day?

She thought over the dream as she ate breakfast. She could remember everything clearly since she woke in the hospital, that she now worked in, six years ago. She had a great memory of her life here. Yet she remembered nothing that happened before the accident. She had no idea who she was. She was lucky she had a card in her possession that wished her a happy eighteenth birthday otherwise she wouldn't have even known how old she was. All she knew was she was eighteen with no name or anyone to claim her. She didn't even know how long she had been eighteen.

She had a feeling she was on the run. Like she left and never planned on going back. So she stuck to what she was doing and decided to start anew. She chose a name and decided her new birthday would be the same as the day she woke in the hospital. January fifth. She had been knocked out for a whole week. After Two weeks she was cleared to go and that's when she met Lilly. Her mom was a nurse who was kind enough to offer Lana a place to stay while she figured things out.

Lana Elizabeth Jameson is what she chose to name herself. She liked the way it fit and so she went with it. Jamie (the nurse) Was a wonderful woman so full of life. She took anything that was negative and found a way to make it not seem so bad. There was always a light at the end of the tunnels for her. Lana guessed that's where Lilly got it from. She was so bubbly and easy going.

Lana learned that Lilly was going to be a nurse and somehow that lead Lana deciding to go to med school. Jamie was thrilled with her. Lana was thrilled she had the smarts to pull it off. After all she really didn't know anything about herself. So after a few test to see where she stood, and scoring a scholarship (thanks to her accident) She was on her way to a bright and grand future.

Lana blinked away the past when there was a rapid knock on the door. She didn't even have to open it to know that it was Lilly. She was the only one who knocked on her door with such energy. Sure enough the moment Lana opened the door Lilly came bouncing in. She wore her high heels and her skirt that said "Come and get me" Her shirt was low cut and very cute.

"Hey sis heard you have the day off." She said plopping down onto the sofa. She looked around shaking her head. With a sigh Lana shut the door. She already knew what that look meant. "You know you make enough money to get a nicer bigger place right?" Lilly said in the same sad tone she always used when addressing Lana's apartment.

"Yes and as I have stated before I like it here." Lana said going to the kitchen to rinse her cereal bowl. When she returned to the living room Lilly was holding Lana's Sketch pad and smiling.

"Who's the hottie?" She asked pointing to the picture Lana had draw a few day's ago.

Lana Shrugged as she walked behind the sofa also looking at the drawing. "I do not know." She answered honestly. "He is in my head. I don't know who he is or why I can't get him out of my head, but he is almost always there. Like a ghost hunting my thoughts."

"Well he is hot and you are an amazing artist." Lilly said putting the sketch book down to Lana's relief. She had also drawn a full body picture of this unknown man and it wasn't a descent one. Not that she drew is area, that was faded out, but he was clearly naked, and she blushed bad enough while drawing it.

"So sis what are we going to do? Perhaps we can find you new living headquarters." She said with a sarcastic grin.

"I was going to set an appointment with my Psych. I missed our last appointment and she is tripping on me." Lana said taking a seat on the sofa. "But I doubt she will get me in today so let me giver her a call and then I am all yours."

Lilly gave her an exciting grin. Lana mentally cursed. She should have laid out rules, but how could she? Lilly was the only one in the whole world who actually new her. So Lana always bent for her. Lilly was only looking out for her.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Harper Grace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter two: Dr. Harper Grace

Lana sat in the tidy waiting room for her psyche Doctor. She wasn't sure which was worse, The wait or the talking. She sighed. She hated coming, but knew she needed it. She needed someone she could tell anything to. She knew Lilly would listen to her, but she didn't want to burden her with her issues.

"Ms. Jameson." A red headed woman called from the door that was across from Lana. Lana looked at her and forced the uneasy smile unto her face. She stood and walked slowly to Dr. Harper Grace.

"Morning Lana." Dr. Grace said as she sat in the same chair she had when Lana first came six years ago.

"Morning." Lana said softly sitting on the leather sofa and looked over Dr. Grace. She was has she has always been. She wore a skirt suit. Today it was maroon and there was a small slit at the left thigh. Under it was a white shirt. Her red hair was thrown up into a tidy bun. Her black rimmed rectangular glasses were falling down the bridge of her noes. Her lips were the color pink and her green eyes looked at Lana with knowledge that gave her the chills. She was in her late forties, but was aging well.

"How is work going for you?" Dr. Grace asked as she settled her notebook on her lap.

"Great as usual. We had someone come in the other day and he lost three fingers." Lana said as if she were saying she went to the grocery store and found an idem on sale. Looking at Dr. Grace's shocked expression she added, "He was fighting with his wife and cutting meat." Lana shook her head. "We were able to save them all, lucky for him."

Dr. Grace had to clear her throat before she could speak. "How is Lilly." She asked in her kind tone.

"Fine, we went to three different Bars last night." Lana shook her head. "I think Lilly ended up bringing a bar tender home from the last one. I left before her Because I had work, but the way those two were carrying on." Lana didn't have to finish to get her point across.

"I like that Lilly is able to get you out of you comfort zone. She opens your box and you let her take you out." Dr. Grace said causing Lana to shift in her seat.

"In two weeks is the anniversary for the accident, as well as your birthday is it not?" Dr. Grace asked peering a Lana threw her rectangular glasses.

Lana Nodded. "Yes seven years. I will be twenty four." There was silence. She also knew that is was the anniversary for the death of the person who had died. She felt like an awful person since she didn't know who it was. She knows that the person's family was contacted, but due to the privacy law's that was all the hospital could tell her.

"Do you know I have a brother?" Dr. Grace asked changing the subject. She paused long enough for Lana to shake her head then went on. "His name is Jasper. He is older them me by two years. I also have a little sister, Jena. She is five years younger then me. I love both dearly." She said gauging Lana's response.

Lana sighed. Here they were. Dr. Grace was privately one of Lana's favorite people even though she was uncomfortable talking about her past. But if she had to talk about it she was happy it was with her. However this topic never was a good one, and up until the last appointment Dr. Grace had avoided it. Apparently they were now going at it head first.

"I think I might have a twin." Lana said slowly and only loud enough for Dr. Grace to hear. Lana had to clear her throat to move on. "Sometimes I feel like I have abandoned someone who need me. Someone who knows how I feel." Lana said a bit louder.

"Do you feel like you should look for whoever that is?" Dr. Grace asked her eyes growing even more kind.

Lana shook her head then buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to think or how to feel." She said suppressing the erg to tear up. "I know that I was going away. I do not know why, or from whom, or where I was leaving. I just know what I felt." Lana looked up. "What if I find them and I am not wanted? What if they wanted me gone or I get back and find nothing good? I was leaving for a reason."

"Being scared is what makes us human Lana. It's okay to be scared."

"I am just not ready. Maybe someday I will be ready to look into my past, but right now I am happy where I am. I am happy with who I am." Lana played with the ring on her middle finger while she talked. "I was told that sometimes when people have amnesia they can be completely different people. Like a flip of a coin." She took a deep breath. "What is I do not like who I was?"

Dr. Grace smile. This is what she was waiting for. The fear of not only not knowing who her family was, but of not knowing who she was. "Again fear is a welcomed emotion, but you can not hid behind it."

"I brought something." Lana said pulling a sketch book out of her bag. "I have actually brought it every session for about three years hoping I had the guts to show you." Lana nervously handed it over. Dr. Grace took it with her long elegant fingers.

Lana took a deep breath When Dr. Grace began flipping slowly threw the pages. "Lana these are wonderful." She said in awe. "Really you are as talented with a pencil as you are with a scalpel"

Lana blushed slightly. "The problem is I have no idea who he is." She said opening a can of worms she hopped she wouldn't regret.

"I see. He is vary handsome." Dr. grace said then paused on a page. "I see his face is not all you draw. Perhaps he was a lover?"

Lana shrugged feeling lost. "I don't know. What I do know is I always see him. He is on my mind and in my dreams." She looked at the book in Dr. Grace's hands. "Sometimes he is in my nightmare, The one of the accident, Sometimes he is there holding me and silently crying."

"I would say he might be worth going back for." Dr. Grace said handing Lana her sketch book.

"But what if he is the reason I left?" Lana said what she always asked in her mind. "What if he is just an actor that I saw or someone who i crushed on?

"I see your problem. Perhaps you should dive in slowly. First you should find out where you are from. Then maybe you can contact one person. Your mother or a sibling if you have one. You twin? If he or she exist." Lana nodded with a deep sigh.

"Maybe Lilly will come along." She said trying to be comfortable with the idea. Having someone she loved in the present come with her to find her past made it seem a little better.

"From what I have learned about Lilly, she would be delighted. She is a true friend Lana. I would hold on to her if I were you."

Lana had to smile at this. Lilly was the best of the best. She didn't need help to figure that one out. Yes if she went into her past she would asked Lilly to come for the ride. This way she wouldn't be alone. Things were always scarier when you were alone.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	3. Chapter 3: When heads meet the pavement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter three: When heads meet the pavement.

"It's a slow day." Lilly said to Lana as they looked around the ER. It sure was. Lana thought to herself. There were only a few patients. Here and they were all here due to the flu or a rash. One broke his arm while attempting a skate board trick.

"I hate quite days." Head of trauma Dr. Harrison said. He was a large man with dark hair and dark eyes. He had his toned arms crossed over his huge chest.

"Quite day?" Dr. Bruce aka Shane, Asked coming up behind the trio.

Before anyone could answer paramedics and a gurney burst threw the ER doors. The atmosphere shifted from calm and lazy to focused in a heart beat. Everyone jumped into motion. From the outside it might have looked chaotic but really it was more of an practiced dance. As long as no one slipped up all would be well.

"Three victims all have gun shot wounds! Victor Gear age 45, he as three wounds. One to the leg, one to the chest, and the last to the head. Mattie gear age 5. She had one wound to the shoulder. James Gear age 26. He had three wounds as well. One in the foot and two to the chest...

Lana faded the rest out. She had all the info she need to get started on the wounded. She made her way over to the child when the ER doors opened again.

"We have two motorcycle accident vics!" The paramedic called. "Dr. Jameson and Dr. Shane I want you two one it." Dr. Harrison called as he worked quickly over his patient.

Lana went to the male. He was covered in blood. His face had road rash along his chest and stomach. He had a helmet on which she thank the stars for. "They were one the high way when some ass in a stang ran them off the road. Poor woman went flying from what I understand. ID was not found when I brought them in. I will let you know if, and when there found.

Lana nodded quickly. It did not matter to her who they were. It's not like their identity made a difference in whether or not she would do every thing in her power to save them. "I want to get a cat scan ASAP. We need to get his helmet off carefully. We don't know if there is any head damage." Everyone went to work immediate.

Lana got to work cutting off the rest of his shirt. There was bleeding and she need to find where it was coming form, and put a stop to it. When his clothes were off they had revealed a nicely toned man. He as great muscle tone, and his stomach was ribbed, Which suggested he worked out. She paused as she stared at him naked. Everything about him looked familiar. She blushed then covered up his sex.

Lana stood looking at the cat scan. John doe had a small concussion and a bruised rib. His right shoulder was out of place and he was pretty scratched up. He had a puncture wound to his stomach that had caused a problem with bleeding, but once they were able to get that under control and sow it up he was stable enough to get his cat scan.

"How's he?" Shane asked as he put up his cat scan results.

"John doe is pretty banged up, but he should pull threw just fine. Thank god he had a helmet, or he might not have been so luck."

"Well Jane doe is not so good." Shane said pointing to her brain scan. "Is that what I think it is?" He asked pointing to a black spot.

"Her brain is bleeding. You need to call Neuro."

"Dr. Jameson I need you to scrub in on bullet wound 3 your man stable?" Dr. Lornerd asked.

"Once I relocate his shoulder I am all yours." She said with a smile.

Gun wound vic James was touch and go, but in the end he pulled threw. With two bullets in his chest the man was luck any one nicked his heart and the other manged to to straight threw without hitting any major organs. He was going to have to be monitored closely for post OP infection but safe that he had good chances of full recovery.

Lana went to find her John Doe when she saw Lilly sitting on an empty gurney with sad eyes. "Victor Gear, age 45. Father to James gear age 26 and grandfather to Mattie age five. Survived in the military and was honorably discharged at age 37. He survived a bomb, missing his left leg from the knee down." Lilly said answering her question.

"James made it threw surgery. He is young and health so he should pull threw." Lana said knowing the news would help Lilly a bit.

"Mattie is just fine too. She is a little scared, but she will live." Dr. Mally said. She was also an intern.

"Good work today doctors." Dr. Lornerd said. He was their Boss. "You to Bruce." He called to Shane as he approached them.

Lana went into the locker room with Clair (Dr. Mally) and both dressed back into their regular clothes in silence.

"Has he come around?" Lana asked Lilly as they looked into John Doe's room. It was midnight and well past Lana's end of shift, and all though she was dressed in normal clothes and heading out the door she had to see where he was. She hated leaving a patient who still needed care. Lilly shook her head.

"Damn." Lana putting her hands on her hips. "It as been hours. He should have come around by now." Lana said going into the room cheeking his Vidal's. "Everything seems fine."

"Lana we have checked his brain three times. The concussion is gone. We just need to be patient. He will come around when his mind is ready."

With a sigh Lana looked him over. He hand bandages that hind a lot of his swollen face. His red hair a stunning contrast to the white of the bed and the hospital gown. "I hate leaving them like this." Lana said then faced Lilly. "You ready for home? I can use a ride."

"Absolutely." Lilly said going into a room behind the nurses desk then returning with her purse and jacket. "So I was wondering what was going on between you and Sexy Dr. Shane?" Lilly asked purring his name.

Lana laughed. "Nothing really. He is a good lay, but I don't think there is anything outside of the sheets."

"Great! That means you wont mind if I give him a go." Lilly said happily as they reached the car.

"Speaking of Shane. How is his Jane Doe?"

" He said she was touch and go for a while." Lilly said ducking into the car. "But she is stable, and save any unforeseen complications she should be fine." She finished when both were seated.

"That's good. There is nothing worse then having to tell someone a loved one or a friend died. It must make them feel awful for living." She knows she does. Every night she throws up a silent prayer to the unknown person who had suffered the same car accident she had, but didn't survive.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Missing Bay Kennish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter four: Missing Bay Kennish.

Kathryn Kennish stood in front of the garage that held Bay's studio holding the bag of trash she was taking to the trash cans. In two weeks Bay would be gone for seven years.

Kathryn sighed, then went to the trash cans. She threw the bag in with more force then necessary. Then planned on going straight into the house, instead she ended up standing in front of the studio again. Angry tears leaked unto her cheeks.

Kathryn closed her eyes as a sob escaped her mouth. Her chest felt heavy with grief. Sometime she missed Bay so much she was sure she was sure she would die from the pain. With out much choice in the matter she thought about the last time she saw Bay. Unfortunately things did not end on a good note.

Things were rough for Bay when she left. She was still hurt from Noah wanting Daphne. Regina was Just out of rehab. While Angelo was fighting for rights to Beth, his other daughter. She and Emmett seemed to be getter close again, but not getting back together. Although Kathryn knew that it was what Emmett wanted.

Kathryn supposed that the last straw was when she and Daphne had a huge fight, then Bay got the denial letter from the art collage she was hopping to get into. To add to the day she and John got into a fight because he suggested she take a different direction in her life.

When Natalie called (The two had surprisingly gotten close) and asked Bay to go away with her Bay jumped on the opportunity. When she announced she was leaving there was more fighting, and Bay was gone withing the hour. Emmett had tried to get her to stay but she refused.

At that point Kathryn was not that worried. She had figured Bay would be gon for a few days then return home when all was settled down. It just felt like another fight that had gotten way out of hand.

Kathryn swallowed hard. Bay had left in a hurry not bothering to say goodbye. When Natalie was announced dead a week later from fatal car crash it changed their lives forever. There were two casualties, and Bay and Natalie had left alone.

It hurt even worse that the second body was unidentifiable. It was burned to ashes. They only knew it was Bay because her watch managed to live threw the fire. Kathryn's hand rushed to her chest. Her poor baby was gone.

* * *

John watched Kathryn threw the window sadly. He knew what was on her mind, and it killed him to see her in so much pain. John robbed is temples as he went to his home office sitting slowly in his chair.

He thought back to the last thing he said to his baby girl, and his heart ached. "You need to grow up and stop acting like a five year old throwing a tantrum." He had said the words in anger and now he wished he could take it back. Now he wished that he had said goodbye instead of fuming in his exercise room.

He blamed himself. She was gone because of him and everyone's pain was on him. He was there as everyone was told and there reactions were burned into his brain never leaving him in peace.

He was the first to know as he was watching the news that morning. That's when he received the call from the police. When he told Kathryn she shook her head and looked confused. When what he said sunk in she broke into heavy tears gasping for air. He gathered her into his arms when she had fallen to the floor.

Toby and Nikki had found them like this. Toby stood in shock, and when John managed to tell him Bay was gone. He just stood still as a statue with tears running down his cheeks. He unfroze then helped John get Kathryn to the sofa.

Daphne and Noah were next to know. Daphne looked as though someone ripped away a piece of her. She ran out the room and Noah who looked like he was going to be sick fallowed numbly after her.

Regina had close to the same reaction a Kathryn and the two held each other for hours.

Angelo was told over the phone since he was not in the state. At first there was a lot of silence. John was about to make sure he was still there when he heard the man crying.

Emmett's reaction was by far the worse. He knew Emmett would hurt but he had not expected what happened. Emmett took only a second to allow it to sink in. When his eyes filled with tears he let out a scream of agony. The man dropped to his knees and for the first time John heard him speak, "No Bay." was all he said. After some time Emmett stood and looked like a man who had just lost everything. He left slowly leaving his bike behind.

John shook away the images as his eyes watered. God loosing Bay was like a wound that never healed. The pain was always there. At times it was easier. They could laugh and enjoy what they still had, But other times the pain was a fresh as the day the found out, and it hurt like hell.

* * *

Daphne stood in the guest house window watching Kathryn down below. She out her hands on her swollen belly when the baby moved. She hated seeing Kathryn like this. Her sad eyes looking but not really seeing.

Daphne sighed as she crossed the living room to the kitchen. She pulled out eggs, flower, and all the things to make cookies. She needed to keep her hands busy.

Her thoughts drifted to Emmett like they always did when she thought of Bay's death. She thought about how he was during the weeks that fallowed, and had to shiver. God he was like a ghost. You could see him, but it was as if he wasn't even there.

She watched as he went threw the motions of life, yet he wasn't living. In the morning his eyes were red and swollen suggesting he had spent his nights crying. Her best friend was in pain and she was lost on how to help. He seemed unreachable.

She mixed the ingredients as she continued her thoughts. He slowly got better. Color returned to him and he started to look like he was alive.

Soon after he went to school for photography. Of curse he became big. His pictures were masterpieces and he attracted many different types of people because his work was diverse. To the world he was known as E Bledsoe.

Daphne sighed. Even thought he seemed okay most of the time she knew he still hurt. She and Melody had made him go on some dates and after a while he made some on his own, but still his longest relationship was three months and it was always him who broke it off.

Daphne popped the cookies in the oven then went back to the window. Kathryn was gone.

She knew Bay's studio still looked the way it did when she left. The only difference is it is no longer a happy place. The only person who goes in is Emmett when he is longing for her.

It wasn't to long after that that Wilke returned. He too cried at the loss of Bay. To him it was as if he also lost a sister. He couldn't believe she was gone.

In fact they all seemed to have a hard time getting used to they idea. Daphne still sometimes expects Bay to walk threw the front door or leaving her art studio. It seemed strange to her that even after all this time she still felt like Bay was alive. She knew it was wishful thinking but still.

* * *

"Toby I am taking going to the food market. You need anything?" Jenessa asked as she grabbed the key's of the hook.

"No I okay." He answered giving her a smile. She went to him an planted a kiss on his lips.

"Okay I shouldn't be to long." She went to the door. "There is a battle of mommy milk if Winston wakes."

Toby nodded and looked at the little bundle he was holding. "Daddy!" Collin yelled from the bathroom. "I made a poop." He yelled proudly.

Toby laughed at his two year old. He stood putting Winston in the bassinet, then made his way to Collin. On his way to the bathroom he paused at a picture of him and Bay. It was taken just days before she had left.

His heart went heavy. That year had changed so much. Bay passed. He and Nikki broke up and he found Jenessa.

His mom was heart broken over Bay and his dad never wanted to talk about it. To be honest neither did he. He wrote a song about her, that is one of his best selling, but other then that he tried not to think about her to long.

He went to Collin still lost in thought. It turned out that Wilkie really was the best band mate. They have been on tour three times and were getting ready for their next that would start in in July of next year.

Emmett toured with them once as a drummer but once his work got serious he stopped so they toured with John and Colby. They were good guys.

He carried Collin to the living room without looking at the picture. If he ever had a girl Jenessa agreed that they could name her Bay. This always put a smile on his face. He would name his daughter after Bay, the aunt his children would know, but never meet.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The man in her book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Five: The man in her book

"What!" Lana said as she raced threw the hospital doors with her cell pressed against her ear. Had she hear Lilly right?

"I am for realz." Lilly said quietly on the other line. "Honest and I don't know how to confront her about it." Wow Lana thought Lilly's mom and the chief of surgery? Now there was something neither of them saw coming.

"Well just be straight with her. What's the worst she can say?" Lana asked entering the locker rooms.

"Dr. Jameson, there is a really upset woman out here and she speaks ASL. Mind giving use a hand?" A nurse asked her from the door way.

Lana nodded at her. "Lilly I have to go. I will see you when you get here. Loves" She said hanging up the phone. "Let me change and I will be right out." She told the nurse who gave her a 'please hurry' look.

Lana did dress quickly. Not only for the woman, but for her John doe. She wanted to check on him and make sure he did kick the buck over night.

Lana could spot the woman who needed her without anyone pointing her out. The woman had short dark brown hair and frantic brown eyes. She was thin tall and at the moment shaking. Also the nurses gave her nervous looks. Lana walked over to the woman and tapped her shoulder.

The woman spun around and started signing urgantley. "Please! I am here for my daughter Bethany Klay ."

"She is here to see her daughter Bethany Klay." Lana said to the nurses. "Okay the nurses are going to help you. And we will send someone with you to help with translation." Lana signed back then gave the woman's hand a gentle squeeze. The fact that she knew ASL had saved them a few times. Where or why she learned it was a mystery to her.

"Have you guy's called for a translator?" Lana asked.

"Yes one should be here any second and I found who she is looking for." A nurse Lana didn't recognize said. Lana nodded at her then got herself to the second floor.

"How is our John Doe?" Lana asked Lilly once she got to his room.

"From what I just read he still has not woken up, But everything still seems to be checking out fine." She said then redid his vitals for herself. She nodded at Lana. "Yeah everything is strong."

Lana looked at Lilly. She did not look okay. "Lilly you okay?" She asked.

Lilly sighed slowly filling her lungs until they couldn't take any more, then released the air as if she was letting go of something she much rather hold onto. "I just found out my mom is sleeping with our boss, Her boss. I honestly do not know how to feel about it."

Lana took Lilly's hand. "It's been a long time since mom has had a man. Maybe we should try to be happy for her."

"I do not mean to denied her happiness. What upsets me is she kept it from me. We never kept secrets." Lilly said then walked past Lana looking as though someone blew out her candle of happy. "I will be okay Loves." She said then went to her next patient.

Lana went to her and looked him over. His face seemed much better. She pulled back the dressing to check the scraps. They looked healthy which was a relief. Infection could be deadly and she knew just how quickly one could flip you chances of survival. Not that John Doe seemed to be going into the light...But why had he not waken yet?

"You know you shouldn't go into the light if you see it." She said to him as she checked the stomach wound. God he had such a gorgeous body. She blushed at her own thoughts. She was supposed to be a professional for god sakes.

"Why do you look so familiar?" She asked studying his face. She didn't apply more dressing because it was not longer bleeding and healing well. The swelling was minimal. She got closer and wished he would open his eyes. Her heart made a leap in her chest as she got closer. Odd.

911 her pager said as it beeped. She took one last look at him and took of to the E.R. She went instantly into business mode.

* * *

Three car accident vic, two with the flu, two teenage boys who got into a fight with switch blade knives, one woman in premature labor, and one idiot with a hammer later Lana was able to make one more round on her patients before she called it a night.

James Gear was awake and moving around. His daughter Maddie was also fine, however they were sad over the lose of there father/grandfather.

Heather, the lady who was in premature labor, Lucky delivered healthy twins. They were small and needed to stay for a couple weeks, but in her situation that is considered healthy.

The two teens and the idiot with the hammer were all stitched up and sent home. The car accident vics were all alive but only two were well. The driver of the other car was in bad shape and she was sure he wouldn't make it threw the night.

On her way to John Doe it occurred to her that they might know who he is by now. Surly the police were able to find his ID. She was going to have to remember to check for a name when she looked over his chart. She hopped he had woken.

"Sorry." She said after running right into someone. Thanks to being lost in her thoughts, She knocked the woman right to the ground. Lana held out her hand, and the Blond woman took it looking at her with confusion. "Can I help you find someone? Or something?" She asked unsure why the woman was confused. She wasn't dressed like a patient. So she ruled out missing Physic patient

The woman smiled and walked away looking back over her shoulder three times before she disappeared around the corner. Lana blinked after her a few times, the shrugged it away.

"Emmett Bledsoe age 25." Lilly announced at Lana walked toward her. "That would be our John Doe." She added to make sure Lana understood.

"Yep, and our Jane doe was ID as Simone Sinclair. Age 25 as well." Shane said giving Lilly a wink.

"Hey Lana you want to hit the on call room before you leave?" He asked giving her that cocky smile.

"You were a good lay Shane, but I think we should part ways. Lilly however is looking for a good lay." Lana said walking away from them while Lilly gave her a 'thanks for that' look. Usually she would have taken him up on the offer. She like it when it was just sex. Her being a intern didn't leave her much time to work on a relationship, but she wasn't dead so she still had needs. But Lilly wanted a shot at him and Lana was more then happy to step aside. Lilly wanted a Relationship.

"So what do you say Lil?" Lana heard Shane Say before she walked into John Doe...Emmett Bledsoe's room.

Emmett? Why did that name feel familiar? She wondered looking him over. His face was no longer swollen and still he slept. She took a seat with his chart and went over everything. She didn't understand why...

Bledsoe. Emmett Bledsoe. She looked at the man in the bed. E Bledsoe the photographer? She wondered to herself. Good god it couldn't be? But what if it was? She went back to is chart. He was an idol in her eyes. He took such wonderfully beautiful pictures of all sorts.

After reading over his chart twice she stood stretching out her limbs. She put the chart back on the door and since Lilly and Shane were no where in sight she could only conclude that they were behind closed doors, so Lana slipped from the hospital and went home unfortunately alone.

* * *

Once Lana was home she check her messages as always. There was nothing interesting. She put a TV dinner in the microwave and watched it as it spun. One day she would have to learn to cook cause she was growing tired of these things. She also needed to make time to go to the store, so if she decided to actually cook then there would be stuff to cook.

If you looked in her fridge all you would find is milk, some old take out, And six packs of Smirnoff. In her cabinet she as canned raviolis and spaghetti along with her raisin brand and coco puffs. That was it.

She once thought about getting a cat or a dog, but decided it would not be fair to the animal since she would be gone most of the time.

She at her food standing at the counter. As she ate she thought of Lilly. She wondered if she was going to talk to her mom. Lana wanted to, but she figured she sould wait until Lilly did.

After she ate Lana sat on the sofa with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She let the warmth settle her bones and allow her to relax. She smiled as her eyes drooped with sleep. She knew that once she finished the tea she could shower then fall into bed and sleep threw the night.

Lana looked at the photo on her wall that was taken by E Bledsoe and smiled. God she hopped he would wake up. Tomorrow she planned on rerunning test if he didn't wake. If that is the case then they must be missing something.

She went threw his chart again in her head ruling out possible causes. Honestly it didn't make since. He should be awake and they should be able to send him on his way within a few days. Yet why wasn't he away?

Lana looked at the photo again. She had never seen a picture of the photographer himself so she had no way of knowing for sure he was the same guy. What a shame it would be if it was and the man never woke. Someone with such talent never to take another picture again.

This made Lana sad. Death was an inevitable part of her job so she was used to the sad that was present everyday, yet this seemed different. The idea of Emmett Bledsoe passing made her sick to her stomach and her heart heavy.

She rubbed her eyes, then looked at the coffee table her foot was rested on. Her heart dropped when her eyes landed on her sketch book. Oh god! She thought frantic. She quickly put her cup down and opened the book. "Holy shit!" She said out loud her voice braking the silence. That is why the man looked so familiar. She had drawn his a thousand times in a hundred different ways. John Doe AKA Emmett Bledsoe was the man in her book.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6: House visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

**Chapter six: House visit**

_Is Emmett okay? _Daphne texted Melody.

_He has not woken up yet. However the doctors seem confident that he is just resting. _Melody replied.

_:( I hope they are right...How are you holding up?_

_I thought I saw Bay today. I was leaving Emmett's room to find food and we ran right into each other. Turns out she is a doctor that works here. _Melody said needing to tell someone. She was sure it was Bay. Melody shook her head. She needed sleep.

_Trick of the mind? Maybe she was just on you mind. It can't possibly be her. _This worried Daphne.

_I know Daphne, I think I am just tired. Like I said, it turns out she works here. Yeah I think I am just tired and worried. You are right she has been on my mind. I am fine. Nothing a little sleep can't fix._

_Melody are you sure you alright?_

No I just saw the ghost of Bay..._Yeah I am fine._

_I can go to you, I should have gone in the first place. _

_It's fine Daphne. I swear I am fine. I will text if I need you okay?_

Daphne sighed. _Okay _

* * *

Lana paced her small living room and jumped when the door bell rang. She walked to the door slowly and took a deep breath before opening it.

On the other side was Dr. Grace. Even thought it was five in the morning the woman looked fully awake, and totally put together. This made Lana pull at her own sweats and undershirt. "Thanks for coming." Lana said motioning for her to come in. Having Dr. Grace in her home made her more nervous then a sinner in church.

Dr. Grace entered Lana's apartment. "Of course it is no problem." She replied to Lana. She was actually quit shocked to have Lana use her personal Line. Lana has had the number for years and up until now it was never used.

"I am sorry for the early hour." Lana paused trying to stop feeling like a fugitive who just called the only buddy who could help. "I didn't know what else to do."

Dr. Grace sat on Lana's sofa. "Why don't you have a seat. You look like you're going to fall over." She said in her sweet soothing voice. Luckily it was the tone that always made Lana more relaxed. So she took a seat along with a deep breath.

"Now why don't you tell me what has gotten you so upset." Dr. Grace said looking around. Lana's Space was exactly how she would picture it. Small, clean, and just enough decor to give you something to look at.

"I think I found him." Lana said softly.

"You think you found who?"

Lana took a deep breath before adding, Two days ago there was a motorcycle accident and two people came in with injuries. The male was my patient." Lana had to breath. "His face was swollen and scrapped so at first I didn't realize I recognized him." Lana looked up and realized that Dr. Grace was confused.

"He came in as John Doe. His real Name is Emmett Bledsoe. Emmett Bledsoe is the man I have drawn a thousand time." Lana said standing and pacing. "I also think he the photographer that I idolize." Lana want to the picture in the wall. "This is sighed by E Bledsoe."

"Is it possible then, that you saw is picture somewhere?" Dr. Grace asked.

"That is what I thought, but I went on the internet and can't find a single one." Lana turned to Dr. Grace. "I think I just ran into my past and I have no idea what to do with it." Especially since i keep having flashes of him and me have sex. She thought to herself. Worse the images made her hot in the present. Her body responded in was she never thought possible

Dr. Grace took Lana's hand. "That is why you have me."

* * *

Dr. Harper Grace left the small apartment quickly. Both of them had to get to work, and she wanted to stop for coffee. She glanced back to the building and found the window that belonged to Lana. It was covered with a red sheet.

With a smile she got into her car. She had been thrilled to hear from Lana. Somehow Lana had managed to feel like a daughter to her and it killed her that Lana struggled so much.

Driving down town Harper continued to think of Lana. She would get threw this just find. First Lana had to find out if what she thinks is true. After that she can decide what the next step is going to be.

Honestly Harper was surprised that Lana didn't have flash backs. That happens sometimes. As she waited by the red light something went across her mind that she had never thought about before. In the reports of the crash three victims were involved and Lana has only ever mentioned one other person.

Her heart felt heavy with the thought. Is it possible she doesn't remember there being someone else? The other body was badly burned and so there was no way to identify the body other then a watch that managed to survive. What if her family thought she burned? What if they never looked for her because they thought she was dead? I tear fell down Dr. Grace's cheek.

* * *

Lana walked into Simone Sinclair's room. She was doing her morning rounds, and wanted to avoid Joh...Emmett as long as possible. She hadn't even asked if he was awake because the thought terrified her. She was also hesitant about being here because this was Jane Doe. If she knew Emmett was it possible that she knew Simone?

Simone was awake, but facing away from Lana. "Morning Ms. Sinclair how are we doing this morning?" Lana asked like she did with the four patients before her.

"I have been better." The woman replied. The voice irritated her, but she shook it off.

Lana was about to start the routine exam when the woman asked. "The guy I came with. His he alright?"

For and odd reason Lana wanted to tell The woman that he was none of her business. "Are you guy's related?" She said instead.

The woman laughed softly. "No. We are just friends." The woman paused to breath. "Actually we are hardly that." As Sinclair started to face Lana she said, "Please tell me he is alive because..." The woman stopped dead as her eyes Landed on Lana.

Lana shuffled where she stood. Damn the woman knew her. "Holy shit." The woman whispered looking over Lana. "I'm sorry you just look so much like a girl I knew."

Lana cleared her throat. "Yeah I get that all the time." Lana said going to the woman taking her vitals.

Sinclair waited a few beats but continued what she was saying. "Anyway it would suck if he died because I can't bare anything happening too him." She looked at Lana. "Wow you really look like her."

"So are you in love with the guy?" Lana asked wanting to understand who this woman was to him. It was odd that jealousy was weighing down her chest.

"God no. The man does his best to avoid me like the plague. The only reason we are together is because I needed a ride home and he truly has a kind heart. I practicality had to twist is arm to agree to help me, but it's still generous that he is helping me at all." Sinclair looked at Lana and looked slightly uncomfortable. "My father is dieing. I left home two years ago, so i haven't seen him, and i found out that he is very sick. Then i learned Emmett was in town. I live forty miles north of here." She paused then smiled. "I'm sorry. You just look so much like her that i feel like i have to explain myself."

Lana was not looking into Sinclair's eyes with the light. "It sound's like the man hates you." She said trying not to sound smug about it.

"Yeah and with good reason." She said. "Is he alive?" She asked again.

"Yeah, but he has yet to wake." Lana said leaving the room.

"What was all that about?" Lilly asked. Lana didn't notice that she had been by the door.

"Nothing." Lana said shrugging.

Lilly tilted her head and rolled her eyes. "Lana you really think you can get a lie past me?"

"Have you talked to your mom yet?" Lana asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"We are talking about you Lana." Lilly replied. "But no not yet."

Lilly grabbed Lana's hand and pulled her into an on call room closing the door behind them.

"Girl on girl, hot." Shane said sitting up to look at them. "Please don't let my presents stop you."

"Spill." Lilly said.

"What's doing?" He asked looking between the two."

"Nothing." Lana said while Lilly said.

"I found her practically interrogating Sinclair about Bledsoe."

"What?" He looked at Lana who was failing to look innocent.

Lana sighed knowing she was not going to win this. "He is the one." She said hoping Lilly would understand.

"Who is the one what?" She asked causing Lana to curse.

"Lilly remember the man you saw in my sketch book?" Realization flashed into Lilly's eyes.

"Oh my god. You drew Emmett Bledsoe? You know him?"

With a nodded Lana left quickly. She really didn't want to play the twenty questions she knew she would eventually receive.

"Okay what the hell did I miss?" Shane asked rolling out of the bed to pull his pants on.

"I think Lana has meet someone from her passed." She nodded at Shane's 'Oh shit' face. "Exactly."

* * *

Lana took a few deep breaths before she walked into Emmett's room. He was still as always and his eyes closed. She walked over to him and with a shaking hand she took his.

She had yet to see anyone come for him, but new family had been contacted. It made her mad to think no one came.

She squeezed his hand and his eyes flew open. She stepped back slightly out of surprise. His gorgeous blue eyes held confusion. Before she knew what happened he pulled her down and held onto her tight. She breathed him in and the heaviness in her heart melted away. She could hear what sounded like sobbing. After some time he let her go, but kept her hand.

They stared at each for minutes before he took his hand from hers. ******"Am I dead?" **he asked Lana. His question confused her. The man shook his head ans sat up. ******"Of course I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be speaking to you." ** He swallowed. The smile that broke across is face took Lana's breath away.

She sat there dumb founded. God he was beautiful. She thought fighting the urge to touch his face. As his he was reading her mind his hand stroked her cheek. It felt as if he were pushing electricity threw here and straight to her stomach. Butterflies took flight. His smile grew bigger and warmer. She wanted to melt into is hand, and look into his eyes forever.

Lana almost protested when he took his hand away. **"Beautiful even in death."** He said with a sigh. Lana looked at him confused.

"I'm not dead. My name Is Lana Jameson and I am you doctor. You were in a bike accident." She said not sure what else to do. She was surprised that he spoke ASL. Maybe he is why she learned it.

Emmett pulled away from her slightly. Looking at her like she was crazy. A gasp from the door made Lana look over her shoulder. The woman she had knocked over yesterday was standing in the door with the same shocked expression.

"Hi." Lana said going to the woman. It occurred to her that the woman might also be deaf so she signed as she went on. "I am Dr. Jameson."She said holding out her hand. The woman looked at Emmett before taking Lana's hand.

"I am Melody, Emmett's mother."

"Melody?" Lana said out loud as she saw herself standing with this woman next to what looked like a garages. Lana looked back at Emmett who had the same look of disbelief in his eye as his mother. With a horrible shock she wondered something she never considered before. Is the reason no one came looking was because they thought she was dead? The thought made her heart drop and her stomach sick.

Out of no where a flash came to her of a third person in the car with her, and the other girl who died. Then she saw the black car catch fire . The images went black and Lana felt herself hit the floor.

**I hope you enjoyed reading. Please leave reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Breathtaking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Seven: Breathtaking.

Emmett sat in shock as they carried an unconscious Bay or Lana out of his room. He looked at his mom in shock. **"I saw her standing beside me when I woke. I thought I was dead."** He said with sadness in his eyes.

**"That woman is not Bay."** Melody said as she sat on his bed. "**She looks like her but, she is a doctor here and her name is Lana Jameson."**

Emmett nodded to what his mom was saying, but his heart told him different. He knew Bay better then the back of his own hand and this woman was her. The same soul in Bay's eyes was also in Lana's.

**"Emmett you understand what I am telling you right?"** His moms face was full of concern. **"That is not Bay."** She said also trying to convince herself.

Emmett rolled his eyes. Even though he was a grown man is mother still tried to child him. "**Mom I know. It's okay you do not need to worry for me."** He said quickly.

After a minutes of them just sitting there Melody took Emmett's hand and gave it a squeeze. **"I am so happy you are okay. You had me worried sick.**" She said with a small smile. **"Simone is alive too."** She added slowly. She wasn't sure why he was even with her. After the basket ball tournament he avoided her.

Emmett's eyes shot to hers. "**Is she one of Ba..Lana's patients?" **He asked looking as though he might be sick.

**"I would think so. She is on this floor about five doors down."** Melody answered.

Emmett laid back and closed his eyes. Damn it of course she would, he thought. It made him sick to think that Bay/Lana knows that he was with the likes of Simone. Wanting to kick himself he rolled onto is side.

When Simone had come to him he was shocked to see her. He was in Chicago for a photo session, and he had no idea she lived there. She had asked him for a ride and his first thoughts were hell no. Even though Bay was gone he would feel as though he betrayed her.

He always felt like he was betraying her when he was with another woman. He tried the whole dating thing but he had yet to find a woman who he was happy with. He already knew no one could make him as happy as Bay did, but someone close to it would do.

Anyway he had every intention on sending her on her way, but she had told him about her father and that he was very sick. She wanted to get home to him but didn't have the way or the money. Still he originally sent her on her way. However as the day drew on he felt like the biggest ass and decided that he would help. What happened between them happened years ago, and if he couldn't be man enough to put feeling aside to help someone then he wasn't the man he thought himself to be.

But he still wished this woman didn't know he was with Simone. His stomach hurt as he thought back to the night with Simone. He wished he could eras it from his memory. Every touch felt wrong and every kiss was sour. When it was all said and done he felt dirty and he betrayed Bay which made him feel worse then scum. Yes the night spent with Simone was the worst.

Emmett couldn't help but feel light as he thought about his first time with Bay. Every tough, every kiss, the way their body's met, The way Bay felt under him, it was all perfect. She had called him around midnight needing a ride. She had went to a party with some guy (who he couldn't remember the name of) and the guy was being a jerk for reason's Bay wouldn't say at the time. He of course went to her, but she didn't want to go home so he brought her to his house instead.

He held Bay for a while as she cried. She told him that The Jerk wanted to have sex but Bay wouldn't. They weren't even dating so why would she? She told Emmett that she wasn't sure why she couldn't but felt like a loser.

Emmett felt anger toward the man. "Bay you are perfect, and when you do give someone your vegetable." her laugh cut him off. She would never live that on down. "Who ever you give it to. He said being serious again. "Will be the luckiest man in the world." He stroked her cheek wiping away the fallen tear.

They sat in silence and Emmett watched Bay breath in and out slowly while she collected herself. She turned to face him slowly and the emotion in her eyes caused his breath to get cough in his throat. "What if I want nothing more then to give it to you?" She asked flooring him.

He stared at her as his brain struggled to come up with the right answer. "Oh god Bay." He said struggling for words. She had apparently taken that as a yes because she stood taking is hand and pulling him up with her.

He felt numb until her lips met his then he felt as though he were on fire. How many times had he imagined her kissing him again and here she was kissing him and offering more. Slowly he kissed her as he undressed her. Once she was fully exposed he took a step back to take her in. "You are so beautiful." He said.

He went back to kissing her and before he knew it they were one his bed and she was trembling under him. He pulled back looking into her eyes that seemed bewildered. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked her. She was shaking.

She nodded at him with a small smile. "Yes I want you. I need you. Emmett I still love you."

Those last three words undid him. He was at her mouth again with his, while love seemed to seep out of every pore. He took his time not rushing a single moment. Every tough was cherished, and every moment was breathtaking. Bay was breathtaking.

To this day he could remember what she was wearing, and how she had smelt. He remembered the look in her eyes after they had sex and the way she held on to him the entire night.

He felt disbelief. She had not only giving him her V card but she gave him hope for their future. She loved him. After everything and all they had been threw and all she was still going threw she loved him. Him! The though made him high and it was a high he was still trying to come down off of. After all these years that night was still fresh and those words still mattered.

**Sorry for the short chapter. It is all i had time to write today, and i hate when i can't update daily. Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Shocked

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter eight: Shocked

Lana woke in a white room. There were four white wall and a white floor. It was also a bit foggy. There was no place to sit and no pictures or shelves on the wall. She sat up slowly confused.

"Lana." Dr Grace said from behind Lana. Lana turned to her.

"Dr Grace? What's going on?" Lana asked standing up. Dr. Grace was wearing a loose white dress and her hair that was usually Kept up was down in loose curls.

"You are unconscious at the moment." Dr. Grace said smiling. "I unfortunately Died this morning." She said taking Lana's hand.

"Wait? What?" Lana said looking horrified. "You can't be gone. I need you. I can't do this alone." Her eyes got tearful. "He knows me, And so does his mother, and Sinclair, Who I don't like much." Lana continued."What about your family?"

"But I am never gone. I am here now." Dr. Grace said with that same smile as she always gave Lana."My family will get along just fine. Death is apart of life Lana."

"There was a third person." Lana said starting to pace.

"I know." Dr. Grace said softly.

"How could I forget that?" Lana asked rubbing her eyes. "How could i forget that there was another life lost?"

"Your mind had protected itself. Perhaps this third person is important? Or not important enough to remember." Dr. Grace sighed. "It is not always clear why things happen to the mind."

"I remember I was going to go see someone named Lana." She said the images running threw her head. "I can see myself telling the girl who I remember died, that I hope Lana would listen." She shook her head.

"Perhaps this man can help you remember."

"I don't know if I am ready. What if I can't handle it." She looked at Dr. Grace. "With you gone who will I talk to?"

"Lana." Dr. Grace said going to Lana and placing her hand's on Lana's shoulders. "You can do this. You have had the strength to do it all along. You a braver then you think."

Lana sat resting her hands in her face. "I am aware of him sexually. Looking into his eyes makes me giddy, and my heart beats a thousand times per minute when I am near him. Not to mention that I have drawn him." Lana looked up. "I feel he is important, but if he was then why did I leave him?"

"Those are questions you need to ask him Lana." Dr Grace said taking a seat next to her.

"Lana!" Lilly's voice came from no where.

"Seems as if it is time for you to go." Dr Grace said with a sigh.

"Wait I can't go! I don't.."

"Lana wake up." Lilly's voice said louder.

"You will do fine Lana. The strength is within you." Dr. Grace said as Lana's vision shifted.

"Yo Lana get your butt up." Shane's voice said loud and clear.

"Don't force it Shane." Jamie's ( Lilly's mom) calm voice said.

With that Lana opened her eyes. She was laying on a hospital bed with the three of them leaning over her, each with there own concerned expressions. Lana blinked a few times, then sat up slowly.

"You okay Lana?" Lilly asked taking her hand.

"Yeah I am. I just had a flash back." Lana looked at Jamie. "There was a third person. I didn't know. But there was."

"Did you never read the reports?" Jamie asked shocked.

"No and if I am right about what I think neither did my family. I know Emmett Bledsoe. He thinks whoever I am is dead." She looked at Lilly. "And so does his mother."

She was silent for a moment then she remember Dr. Grace. "Did we get a car accident vic named Harper Grace?" She asked nearly jumping onto her feet.

"Yeah we lost her on the table. She had a tear in her heart." Shane said giving her a confused look. "why?"

Lana shook her head. No way was she going to tell them that she thinks her Physic doctor came to her in her head. She couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes and the fear that settled into her gut. She quickly got rid of the tears and pulled herself together.

They all looked at her suspiciously, but no one pushed the subject. "Looks like I will have to face my past." She said quietly and mainly to herself. She looked at Lilly with fearful eyes, "Tomorrow. I will do it tomorrow."

Lilly nodded at Lana. She knew that unless she was pushed it, it would always be tomorrow. She smiled at Lana. Today she was going to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

Lilly made sure the hall was clear when she stepped into Emmett Bledsoe's room and shut the door quickly. She had been waiting for his mother too leave so she could see him.

The man in the bed looked at her confused. He was really good looking. He had shocking blue eyes and settle red hair. "Hi." She said waving at him. Clearly she did not think this through. How were they going to communicate?

He smiled and waved back at her. He sat waiting for her to move on. Lilly looked around and spotted a note pad and a pen on the counter. She flipped it to a clean page and wrote, _I am Lilly, Lana's best friend. _She turned so he could read it.

The man smiled so Lilly went on. _I probably shouldn't get involved, and I know she would kill me if she saw me doing this, but I love her. She is my best friend, closer to a sister. She is who you think she is. About seven years ago she was in a car crash, and she remembers nothing about her life before. But she in a way remembers you._Lilly handed the man the pad and watched his eye grow wide as he read.

Emmett reached for his wallet that was sitting on the moving tray next to his bed and pulled out a picture, and handed it to smiled and nodded at the picture. She turned it over and the back Said Bay.

Lilly took the pad and simply wrote, _Bay? _He nodded at her slowly. She could see the shock working threw him. _She is scared. She knows she was leaving, but does not know why. She is scared to know who she was. But I think she needs to know you. Please forgive my intrusion, but she has been lost for years. She needs answers. She needs them slowly. But still. _

He nodded at her again letting her know that he understands. God shock looked good on his face. Lilly shook her head.

"**Thank you." **He signed and mouthed.

"**Thank you?"** She asked mimicking his hands making sure she understood correctly. His smile told her that she did.

"Your welcome." She said waving as she went to the door. She turned to him, but he was staring at the pad. With a smile she left. Lana was going to kill her when she finds out that she talked to him. Her only hope now was that it would turn out the be the right thing for her to do.

* * *

"Are you sure you shouldn't go home?" Shane asked Lana as she started her rounds. "You passed out, and lost a friend today."

Lana looked over her shoulder at him. She often forgot how much she cared about him, and how much her cared about her. This hospital was like her house and the people in it her family.

"Shane for the hundredth time I an fine. I just had a shock is all." Lana patted his arm as she walked passed him. He watched after her.

"You should have told her long ago how you felt." Lilly said as she walked to Shane's side. He looked at her an gave her a face that might suggest she go screw herself. "I am just saying. Everyone and there uncles know you are in love with her."

"Yeah? Then why do you bother coming on to me?" He snapped.

Lilly's shock lasted less then a second. "Because she will never love you like that, and because I am stupid enough to love you like that!" She snapped back then swiftly walked away.

Shit! Shane thought to himself as she walked away. He hadn't meant to be a jerk. He sighed as he went back to his charts. She was right. Lana would never have him unless he was tangled in the sheets. Hell she had never had a boyfriend and not because no one was interested. The woman was blind to how much she effected the male staff.

"You know what!" Lilly said coming back toward him. He braced himself for more yelling. "You are right. I can do better then you." She said more calm. His brows pulled together. He didn't say she could do better even though she could. "And I think my mom deserves to be happy. I am going to go tell her that." Lilly said going to the elevator. She looked at Shane. "You need to realize that girls won't wait forever." She said as the doors opened. She stepped on and he was sure she stuck out her tongue as the doors were closing.

She was right. He was a jerk and waited to long to tell Lana how he felt. His eyes rolled as he thought of Emmett. She liked this guy even though she doesn't know who he is. Shane shook his head. Lana deserves the best so Emmett better hope he is the best.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	9. Chapter 9:Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Nine: Life

Tomorrow came all to quickly for Lana. She had a sleepless night as she wondered how she was going to approach Emmett. Part of her hoped that they thought she had died this way at least she knew why no one came looking for her. On other hand the 'I am alive' conversation was going to be an awkward one.

One a good note Sinclair would be able to go home today, and Emmett would be cleared in two day's. Maybe she would just avoid him. He would leave and she could go asking questions later. Coward, She thought to herself. God how was she going to do this?

Lana stepped off the elevator and had Lilly in her face within seconds. "I talk to her." She told Lana with a smile. "She said she wasn't sure how to tell me."

"Oh you talked to your mom about her and the chief." Lana said under standing. "So is all well?"

"Yeah. She really likes him and she promised she would keep me in the loop next time." Lilly smiled. "I have never seen my mom get giddy over a guy."

When the arrived at the nurses station Lilly disappeared to put her things away. Lana grabbed her charts reading over the notes that the doctor on call left. There was really nothing new.

"Hey Lana." Shane said pulling on Lana's loose pony. "You look better today." He said giving her a smile.

"Thanks." She said returning his smile.

"So you want to go to dinner or something." Shane asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Lana looked at him kind of stunned.

"Like a date?" She said with a laugh.

Shane moved closer to her, his face close to hers. "You want a date with me Dr. Jameson?" He asked with a cocky smile.

"Not in this life time." Dr. Bruce. She giving him a kiss on the cheek. "But I will have lunch with you. I would never turn down a free lunch." She said looking back to her charts.

"It's a date." Shane said reading the charts over her shoulder.

"You in the ER today?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, just waiting to get in on a major surgery."

"Well I think you might get one." Lilly said as she raced to the ER. Just then Shane's pager beeped, and he took off after her.

* * *

Emmett stood slowly. Although he felt fine and was more then ready to get out of the bed, His mother and the nurse insisted he do it slowly.

**"How do you feel?"** Melody asked worried.

**"Fine mom. I feel well enough to run a marathon."** Okay so that wasn't true. He had a slight head ache and his rib hurt like a bitch, but he wasn't going to tell her that and the nurse said the head ache was normal.

Emmett moved around his room then went to the window. He had a parking lot view and beyond it was a shopping center. It was a nice day and he planned on getting out side for a few to enjoy it.

**"I am going to go for a walk."** He told his mom. He didn't give her or the nurse time to react before he left the room. He quickly walked down the hall, then turned the corner only to stop dead in his tracks. Bay/ Lana was standing at the nurses station looking down at something.

He took a deep breath and was about to approach her when another doctor walked up behind her and pulled on her pony. Emmett frowned at the man as she gave him a smile. Thanks to his ability to read lips he was able to tell that this man had just asked her on a date.

Emmett's jaw set as jealousy crept into his chest. Who the hell did this guy thing he was? Emmett shook his head. Who did he think he was? She had no idea who he is and she probably knows this doctor well.

Emmett's breath cough on his throat when the doctor leaned in close to Bay/ Lana for a moment he thought they were going to kiss. Bay/ Lana kissed his cheeks. Heat built in Emmett's chest. It looked like more words were exchanged then the doctor said "It's a date." as he walked away.

Emmett wanted to go to Bay/Lana and somehow make his territory. He wanted to hold her close and leave his scent on her so every other man would no she was taken. Emmett sighed. But that was not the truth. Truth was she didn't belong to him.

She picked up whatever she was reading and turned toward him. Once her eyes found him she stopped. She went as still as a statue. Slowly a smile appeared on her wonderful face. Slowly she approached him with what looked like fear in her eyes. She was in the middle of saying hi when she looked down at what looked like a pager. She looked at him and gave him an apologetic look then ran off in the opposite direction.

This was going to be harder then he thought. He was going to have to get her to trust him before he could help her. The biggest problem was her family. He had texted John and Kathryn and told them they needed to get here, and not tell anyone where they were headed. He couldn't not tell them that Bay was alive, but he was afraid to overload her. Maybe he could convince them to give her space for a while. They were reluctant to come because she wouldn't tell them why but in the end they agreed.

He felt sick to his stomach. What if she never did remember? What if she decides she doesn't want them in her life. She seems different now. He had never in a million years seen her becoming a doctor. Not because he doubted her brain, but because she loved her art. Did she even paint anymore? Emmett sighed. He realized that he didn't know her any more then she knew him.

* * *

The ER in always full of surprises. A man came in with a tree going threw him, a tree! It was a long and complicated procedure but the tree was removed and at the moment the patient was stabilized. Lana rubbed her lower back as she made her way to the waiting room to update the family.

The surgery had taken twelve hours, and so it was late, and Lana was tired. She hadn't bother to take off her air cap before she saw the family. The moment she walked in a woman, who was the mans wife, hurried forward. "How is he?" She asked trying to keep herself together.

"The surgery went beautifully. He is not out of the woods yes, but we are all in high sprites." Lana said in the soothing tone she used when taking to couldn't help but mentally smile at what she said. "Out of the woods." And the man had a tree stuck in him. Thank god the woman didn't seem to catch it.

The woman grabbed Lana and hugged her with relief. "Oh thank you god." The woman said letting Lana go. "When can I see him?" She asked teary eyed.

"Someone will com out to get you in about twenty minutes." Lana said turning to walked away.

"Excuse me?" Said a different woman. The voice sent warmth down her spine, as she tuned around. The woman who had stopped her smiled then seemed taken aback. She seemed to struggle with words for a moment then said, "We are looking for room 215."

"Take the elevator to the second floor. Go left and fallow the hall the room is on the left." Lana said she smiled at the man that was with the woman, then walked away.

* * *

"Hey Lana you want to his the shops with me tomorrow?" Lilly asked as they both made there way to the second floor. "I read your schedule so I know you have tomorrow off." She continued before Lana could say anything.

"Wow you sound like the classic stalker." Lana answered stepping off the elevator. She went to her locker room with Lilly on her heal.

"Sup chicks." Shane said when they entered.

"I am trying to get Lana to go shopping with me." Lilly's voice went high. "Maybe we can go apartment hunting!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Oh you are getting a new place?" Lana said knowing that Lilly was taking about her.

"Seriously Lana. You could get a bigger and better place. You live without hot water half the time and your land lord sucks at prompt fixing."

"I like my place. It's comfortable." Lana said defending her home.

"I am just saying." Lilly said as Lana stripped out of her scrubs.

"I could check out your hot water heater for you if you want?" Shane said pulling a shirt over his tight stomach.

Lana looked at him as she pulled on her jeans. "Sure if you want."

"Okay I will be by tomorrow morning. I work tomorrow at four." Shane said.

"Cool then after that Lana and I will go shopping." Lilly said happily. "I saw a mag pair of boots that you would adore Lana." She added.

Lana rolled her eyes and pulled on her shirt. "Fine, but only because you saw boots." Lana said jokingly.

"Great! Let me go grab my things then I can catch a ride home." Lana looked at Lilly confused. "I came with my mom who left already. You have a car right Shane?" Lilly asked him.

"Sure I will be your taxi." He said then looked at Lana with a smile. "I take it you would need one too?"

"I could take the bus, but a ride would be nice." She said with a flirty smile.

Shane shook his head. "Chicks." He said leaving the locker room. "Meet me in the lobby in twenty." He said before the door closed.

"I will see you in a minute." Lilly said leaving as Lana finished getting dress. Lana continued to smile to herself. She really did have great friends.

Lana left the locker room and made her way to the first floor lobby. With a sigh she realized that she had done it. She managed to go the whole day without having to see Emmett. The thought made her sad. It was as if half of her wanted to see him, needed to see him. She rubbed her temple. God this whole thing was a mess. Here she was needing a man she didn't know. Afraid to see him again because of the fear of learning what she should know, and alone because Dr. Grace was gone. That thought choked her up. The saying 'you don't know what you have until it is gone' ran threw her mind.

Wasn't that the truth. She thought stepping off the elevator. She smiled at the sight of Lilly and Shane. No she wasn't alone. She had what she needed and she was looking at them. They were here for her. She just needs to open the door and let them in.

**Please leave reviews. I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Here to stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Ten: Here to stay.

"You okay?" Emmett asked Kathryn when she walked into his room. She and John both had odd looks on their faces and he worried that they might have seen Bay.

"Yeah I just saw a doctor here who looks just like Bay." Kathryn shook her head and rubbed at her eyes. She felt like she was going crazy.

**"You guys should sit."** Melody said with a small smile.

"Do you plan to tell use why we had to come all the way out here?"John asked Emmett.

**"Yeah as soon as you two sit. Please."** Emmett said waving his hand in the direction of the chairs. After they exchanged looks they sat.

Emmett took a deep breath. He was not sure how they were going to react. **"The girl you saw was Bay."**

Kathryn stared at Emmett for a moment. "I think I misunderstood what you said." She said.

**"No you understood."** Emmett sat up so he could feel less odd. Damn his ribs hurt.

"But if that was Bay then why did she not know who we were?"Kathryn said in a tone that suggested she worried about Emmett's mental health.

**"There were three people in the car that night. Bay is the only one who survived, but she has lost her memories. She can only remember what has happened since."**

Kathryn stood. She couldn't believe what she was being told. But why would Emmett lie? "I want to see her. I have to see her."She said quickly. John took her hand. He was too stunned to say anything. Could she have been alive all these years.

**"That's the thing. I thought you guys should know, but I think you should wait to talk to her." **Kathryn and John stared at Emmett as if he were crazy. **"She knows I am from her past but that is it. Her friend Lilly said we have to take it easy. Bay is scared to know who she was."** Emmett stooped for a moment then went on. "She goes by Lana. I don't know why, but she does. Please give her time."

Kathryn put her hand over her mouth. Her baby is alive! She had to take a deep breath. She wanted to go find her and hold onto her. She looked at Emmett. He was right, Bay would need time. **"Okay, we will give her time.**"John stood to object.** "She wall have a lot to take in John. She will need to tread slowly."**

John couldn't believe it. Bay was alive. She was breathing and living. He wanted to cry out, and fall to his knees to thank the lord. Instead he stood here numbly. What else could he do? Kathryn was right and so was Emmett. John sat back down unable to stand longer. She was alive. He let tears come to his eyes. His baby was alive. Alive.

* * *

_Lana opened her eyes and found herself back in the white room. What in the? She thought to herself. Did she pass out again?_

"_You know avoiding him will not salve anything." Dr. Grace appeared out of no where. She was wearing the same white gown she had of the last time. Her hair was also loose._

"_Did I pass out again?" Lana asked trying to remember what had happened._

"_No you are asleep safe in your bed." Dr. Grace said with a smile. "How long do you think you can avoid him?" She asked._

_Lana shrugged. "I was hoping he would go home and I could go back to the way life you to be."_

_Dr. Grace laughed a little. "You don't honestly believe that will work?" It was not a question._

"_No." Lana sighed. "I don't. I also don't want him to leave." _

"_What are you going to do next?" Dr. Grace asked._

"_I do not know. Everything feels so messed up. Shane asked me on a date. A date! I mean what was he thinking?" _

"_Well, do you like him?" Dr. Grace asked softly._

"_I." Lana rubbed her face with her hands. "I do like him, but I do not know if it is that kind of like. He is cocky, but he is caring and kind. I just don't know."_

"_What about this Emmett? How do you feel about him?" She asked Lana._

"_Crazy. The thought of him puts my mind into overdrive,but I keep hitting a stop sign. Like there is something that had gotten between us. I feel like I need to remember what that was."_

"_Lana, you need to remember a lot of things." Dr. Grace said soothingly._

"_You remind me of my mother." Lana said as she paced, then stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my god!" Lana said turning to Dr. Grace. "I spoke with a woman today. She asked fore Emmett's room number. I didn't think about it then." Lana had to take a breath. "She was my mother. I can here her voice and see her face. I think I can recall her." _

"_That's great Lana." Dr. Grace said rubbing Lana's arm._

"_That is why she looked at me funny. She must have been shocked to see me." _

"_It would be a shock to learn your child is actually alive after seven years of thinking they were dead."_

_Lana hugged herself. "I don't think I can hid from this anymore. My past is here and I don't think it is going to go away."_

"_You are ready Lana. Your mind is already letting you open the door. You just need to let the memories through."_

"_Are you crazy?" Shane's voice boomed._

Lana's eyes flew open, and she sat up quickly covering herself. She had climbed into bed naked the night before. Shane was standing in the door to her room with a look of disbelief.

"what are you doing here?" She asked still confused from sleep.

"It's morning. I came to check out your hot water heater. You really should lock your door. You are crazy not to." He said in a tone that told her he was not happy that it was not locked.

"I thought I did." She said as she remembered never going back out to the living room meaning she never did lock the door.

"The hot water heater is in the kitchen." She said getting out of bed and throwing on pants and an under shirt.

She fallowed him there. "You hungry?" She asked as she pulled down a box of cereal. He smiled at her choice of breakfast.

"No I ate before I came." He said getting to work looking at the thing.

Lana watched him as she ate her cereal. How would the two work together? Her past and present? She tried to imagine sitting at a table with Lilly, Jamie, and Shane along with Emmett, his mom, and hers. What an odd bunch.

Lana couldn't believe she could remember her mom. She couldn't remember much, but she knew what she looked like and how she sounded. She could see her mom in a huge kitchen with a smile in her face.

Maybe she was a house wife. Yeah but she was involved in thing. Lana's head told her. Did she write a book? If so what would it have been about?

Lana drank her milk. How had she met Emmett? He was deaf, and so was his mom. Was someone in her family also deaf? A sister? Yeah someone who needs her. Could she really have a twin?

"It is an easy fix." Shane said his voice cutting into her thoughts. She could almost see the memories going back into hiding. No they were more like feelings. But they were more then she was used to.

"Okay great." She said rinsing her bowl. Shane went into the living room. Lana sighed. What if her past and present couldn't mold together? Would she have to choose?

Lana went to the living room and stopped dead. She felt the blood drain from her face. Oh god! Shane found her sketch book. "That is privet." She struggled to say not that it mattered. Shane was already flipping threw the pages.

"You drew all this in just a few days?" He asked sadly.

Lana shook her head. "No I drew those before I knew I should know him." She walked to him holding out her hand for the book. She was horrified when she found he was on one of the naked pictures of Emmett.

"You are a wonderful artist. You know that?" He said handing her the book while he stood. "You wont be with me will you?" He said in a tone that killed Lana.

Lana stood in silence trying to figure out what to say. He nodded at her. He kissed her softly on the lips before heading to the door. "I will be back later with the parts."

"Shane wait." Lana said, but he shook his head, he looked at her before closing the door behind him. Lana's chest felt heavy as she took deep breaths. What was she going to do? What if who she was and who she is couldn't mix? She closed her eyes and sank to the sofa. Her past was here to stay, and she worried that her present was going to leave.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Getting to know you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eleven: Getting to know you

Lana was in Sinclair's room giving her one last examination before she was discharged. Her mind however was elsewhere. As Shane said he would, he had come back later that day, but he didn't say a word. Her shopping trip with Lilly got canceled as well. One of the nurses got sick so she ended up going in to work.

"So I am finally going to get out of here?" She asked Lana interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah finally." Lana said a little more rude then she meant to be. "I'm sorry I had a rough night."She apologized.

"Wow, You might be the same girl, but the person I know wouldn't apologist to the likes of me." Sinclair said lightly.

"I don't like you. You care to tell me why?" Lana sapped. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

Sinclair laughed. "I will let you figure that out on your own." She looked at Lana with a guilty look. "I couldn't stand the way you looked at me. I don't think I will repeat that."

"Fine." Lana said writing in Sinclair's chart. "You are free to go once you get your discharge papers." Lana left the room irritated.

She paused at the room Emmett used to be in. She sighed. He was discharged yesterday, and she never even got to say goodbye. This did not improve her mood. She thought he cared about her, and the fact that he left made her hurt. Between that, and the fact that Shane had been avoiding her all day was not helping things.

"Okay you mind telling me what is going on between you and Shane?" Lilly said walking up to Lana holding an arm full of charts.

"Yeah things got a little weird yesterday." Lana said trying to shrug it off.

Lilly walked with Lana to the nurses station. "You care to elaborate?"

Lana sighed. "Shane all of a sudden has this want to date me." Lilly gave her a 'no Shit' look. "Okay well it wasn't obvious to me and he saw my drawings of Emmett yesterday. Lilly I don't know what the hell I am going to do."

Lilly shook her head. "I don't know. Shane will come around."

"Yeah hopefully he will." Lana said getting ready to walk off.

"Oh Lana you will have to take a bus home. I have a date." Lilly said winking.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Lana asked curious.

"His name is Bren. I met him last night when he came in for stitches." She said swooning.

"Well have fun, and be careful." Lana said with a wink before walking away.

* * *

Lana walked out of the hospital slowly. She had an hour before the next bus would show. She sat at a benched and closed her eyes. God what was she going to do? She missed Emmett and Shane was still avoiding her.

The sound of a motorcycle approaching made her open her eyes. It stopped right in front of her. She couldn't help the smile the spread on her face when she realized it was Emmett. His return smile made her blush. She stood and walked up to him.

**"New bike?"** She asked

**"No my other bike. I have, had three."** Emmett replied still smiling.

**"Wow three? That must have be expensive."** She said wondering for the first time how much money he made. She always assumed E Bledseo made quit a bit. He was just amazing. However she still wasn't sure they were actually the same person.

**"I built them. So not to much. You want a ride? Maybe get something to eat?"**

Lana stood in silence. He builds motorcycles? She nodded. **"Yeah food sounds good."**

**"Cool."** Emmett handed her a helmet. **"Where too?" **

**"There is a little mom and pop diner that I like. It's just a few blocks from here."** She told him.

**"Yeah I think I know what you are talking about."** Emmett said as she put on her helmet.

Lana climbed on and had a small flash of her doing this before. They seemed to be at a school. She put his arms around his waist, and felt a little tingly. It amazed her at how perfect this seemed.

* * *

**"Would you like anything to drink?"** The waiter asked once they were seated.

**"I would like sweet tea." **Lana said then looked to Emmett. She was about to asked him what he wanted to drink, but he picked up the menu and pointed to it.

"Pepsi?" The waiter asked. Emmett smiled and nodded. "I will be back with your drinks in a few."

Lana sat unsure what to say. Emmett didn't seem to know what to say either. After a minute she decided to start with the basics. **"What is my name?"**

Emmett looked at her with a small smile, **"Bay. Your name is Bay."**

She smile. Yeah Bay sounded right. **"So.."** She paused. She was not sure she really wanted to have this conversation, but she couldn't hide from it. **"Were we together?" **

**"Yeah for a while."** He answered slowly.

**"Were we together when I left?"** She smiled at the waiter.

"Are you guys ready to order?" He asked them.

"I will have the cheese ravioli with Alfredo sauce."She looked at Emmett. "They are amazing here."

When the waiter looked at him. Emmett pointed to Bay, then held up two fingers. "Make that two." The waiter said making sure he understood. When Emmett nodded the waiter left to put their order in.

**"It's complicated. I think we were heading in the direction of being together again."**

**"So we broke up?"** She asked confused. With the way she felt about him now while she barley knows him, she must have really loved him when she knew him. So why would they not be together.** "I don't understand."**

**"Let's save that for another time."** He said not wanting to bring that up yet. He wanted her to know him more first. He refused to loose her again.

**"So are you going to go back home? Where is home?"**

**"Kansas City, and no I plan on staying here for a while."** Emmett gave her a charming smile. She was nuts if she thought he would leave her behind. He had to live seven years without seeing her. That was long enough.

**"Wow, all this time and my family has lived two days away."** She tried to smile at him, but failed. "I'm sorry." She took a deep breath. **"It's just a lot to take in."**

Emmett took her hand. She felt his thumb circling on her wrist.** "It's okay." **

Lana looked into his beautiful eyes allowing herself to get lost. Images of them kissing came to her mind. She nearly quivered when she saw him kissing down her bare stomach. She shook her head and grabbed back her hand.

The food arrived and they ate quietly. So they had broken up, Why? She also wondered who else she was with. How had they met?

**"How did we meet?"** She asked as she put a ravioli into her mouth.

**"Through Daphne. She is my best friend."** He answered then also put a ravioli in his mouth.

**"Daphne sounds familiar."**She said. Daphne. Yeah it rings a bell. Okay great so maybe remembering will not be had hard as she thought.

**"So do you have a boyfriend?"** Emmett asked trying to keep a straight face.

**"No, I have a friend who likes me but."** Lana shook her head. Was she actually going to have this conversation with him. **"Shane is wonderful and I would go steady with him if I felt that way for him. I kind of do but."** She smiled at Emmett. **"I just don't know."**

Emmett nodded and went back to his food. He really didn't like that she had eyes for another man, but he couldn't help feeling that way. She was his Bay...But what if she was Shane's Lana? He sighed mentally. Well he know he would fight for her. That was for damn sure.

* * *

Lana felt sad to be home. She climbed off the back of his bike slowly, and handed him the helmet. She wasn't ready for him to leave. **"You want to come up? I mean all I have to drink that I know is good is Smirnoff, but.**

**"Yeah I would love two."** Emmett said then turned off his bike. He smiled big. He had wondered what her place had looked like for days.

He looked around slowly. Her place wasn't big, but it was homely. She lead him into her small kitchen. **"Would you like one?"** She asked referring to a Smirnoff. He nodded and took it when she handed him one.

He fallowed her to the living room and stopped when he saw one of his pieces on her wall. It was the one with the field and mountains that rose above the trees. It was a truly beautiful place, and he had taken this photo with Bay in mind. He felt the corners of his mouth pull up.

She was beside him when he looked away from the photo. **"I love this photo. It was the first thing I bought when I moved in here." **She smiled at him. **"It's yours isn't it?"** He nodded. **"I love your work. I have some in the bed room too. I once went to a showing of your photos. It was wonderful."** She looked at the photo. **"This one gives me peace. I used to stare at it for hours when I first got it and was in a mood."**

Emmett smiled at her. God this made his heart light. She loved his work. The fact that she had this made him feel honored. He loved her so much, and right now he was resisting the erg to kiss her.

She took his hand and lead him to the sofa. Once they were seated Emmett asked, **"Do you still paint?"**

**"I paint?"** Lana asked. It really didn't come as a surprise to her. Something told her that she had known this all along.** "I draw some, but I haven't really painted."** She said before he could answer her.

**"Can I see?"**

**"Well...I um."** She shrugged taking a deep breath. **"Sure I guess there is no reason not to show you."** Lana stood going to her room. There was no way she was going to show him her sketch book with him in it. But she had plenty others.

When she returned, she handed it to him, And sat back down as he looked threw them. He paused on a page and Lana closed her eyes. Oh yeah she had just given him the first sketch book she bought after her accident...Which meant she had also drawn some pictures of him in it.

He tapped her knee sending electricity down her leg. Her eye flew open and he looked as if he had just seen the world for the first time. **"This is me.**" He said pointing to the picture.

Lana nodded. There was no use in lying. **"I remembered your face. You have been in my head for as long as I could remember. So I drew you quit a bit."**

**"These are wonderful. All of them. Bay you are amazing as always."** He said using her name sign without thinking.

**"What does this mean?"** Lana asked repeating the sign he used.

**"Oh it is your name sign. Bay."** He said. "**I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry Lana."** He said feeling like and Idiot.

Lana waited a beat before she answered,** "Not it's okay. You can call me Bay. It feel right when you do it."**

Emmett put the book down and stood bringing Bay up with him. He pulled her against him and just held onto her. When her arms wrapped around him he wanted to weep. It was still hard to believe this was real. He had often wished he would wake up and Bay would be alive, and now that he had, he has a hard time believing this wasn't all a dream. But right now this felt more then real. This felt true.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave review :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Emmett's diary year one

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Twelve: Emmett's diary year one

"_I think Daphne is the one who needs me." Lana said to Dr. Grace. She had once again slipped into sleep and woke up here._

"_Who is she?" Dr. Grace asked_

_Lana shrugged. "I feel like she is a sister, but not."_

"_That's interesting." _

"_I see Emmett with Sinclair. I think something happened between them. It would explain why I hate her." Lana said starting to pace._

"_I feel Emmett all over me. Like my body remembers his touch. We had sex at some point. I can feel his lips on my skin and his hand run down my side." Lana felt the blood rush to her cheeks as Dr. Grace smiled at her._

"_I am happy that you are remembering. The more you dig the more you are likely to remember."_

"_Yeah I am start..." Lana looked around at the sound of knocking. "Goodbye for now," Lana said before her vision blurred._

* * *

"Coming," she called out once she woke, and realized someone was knocking on the door. She opened it, and her heart did a small flip. Emmett was standing there with a smile on his wonderful face. He was holding a booked that looked like it had been read lot.

**"Can I come in?"** He asked after a moment.

**"Yeah."** Lana said motioning for him to come in.

He didn't go in far before tuning to her. **"I thought about dinner last night."** He paused, and looked a little pale. **"You should know why we broke up."** He handed her the book, and she realized that it was actually a diary. **"Please read this. I want you to know."** He smiled at her as he stroked her cheek. He looked a little pained as he kissed her forehead. Without another word he left.

Lana sat on the sofa and stared at the diary. She had to close her eyes and take a few calming breaths before she could open it. She smiled at his neat hand writing. Her smile faded as she read...

Jan 3,

Dear Bay,

I'm at a lost for words. Yesterday I received the worst news I have ever heard. You gone, dead. I keep thinking back to the day you left and wondering if I had tried harder if you would have stayed. I hurt Bay. My heart feels like it has been broken into a million pieces and those pieces all broke in two. The tears seem to keep coming back no matter how hard I try to stop them. I feel lost. Without you I am lost. For the first time in my life I feel as though I have nothing to say. I am deaf, yet the noise in my head is loud and I can't even turn it down. Everything hurts. Eating, drinking, breathing. Stuff I must do to keep alive hurts. I love you Bay. I hurt and I love you.

Jan 7

Dear Bay,

I have said I'm fine a thousand times today I almost believed the lie myself. How could I ever be fine? There is a hole in my chest were my heart used to be. Mom says it will get easier. She thinks that because we were young we really didn't know what forever means. I do. I learned what forever meant when I looked into your eyes. You are what forever feels like. You made my heart skip beats. You took the word love and divided it up into so many categories I can't even could them all. Forever is how it feels to kiss your lips and hold you close. Forever was what I planned on and will never have. Forever is how long I have to wait to see you again. I love you Bay.

Jan 13

Dear Bay,

Why did you leave me? I am so pissed at you it makes me sick. I asked you to stay! Begged you not to go and what did you do? You left me! You left and the never came back! I went your grave and yelled at the top of my lungs at you! You hurt me Bay. You took my heart and my soul and took them with you when you died! I hate you for leaving! I hate you for making me hate you! I hate that I am angry at you! I love you and I just hate it! I feel like I am going to die from the hate that I feel. Bay how could you leave me? Why! Why? Bay...Please Bay. God please wake me up from this nightmare. What were you thinking leaving like that? Did you not care about what it would do to me? God I never thought I could be so angry at you! I can hardly write right now for how bad I am shaking! Why did you have to make me feel like this! I..! You..! What..! SHIT! Bay...God Bay. I can't...Breath I...Bay.

Feb 6

Dear Bay,

I feel numb today. Like maybe I will just walk through life in a haze. I have been going out with Daphne more often. If I don't she looks at me has if I am going to off myself or something. Everyone watches me closely and it is truly annoying. I am sorry for my last entry. I know that you did not choose to die. I am just hurt. I took a photo of your studio. Yeah, I will print it and put it on my wall. I think I will start taking more photos. Yeah that sounds good. You always liked them. Bay I wish I could say I will be strong and move on, but just when I think I will be okay the world just turns gray and I think maybe I will never be over you. I started photography school last week. It's going well so far. I love you Bay, and I will always love you.

Feb 28

Dear Bay,

I got a job as a photographer! It is the best news I have had in months! It's nothing to big but it is a foot in the right direction. It will give me an opportunity to add to my portfolio. Bay I wish you could be here for this. My mom and Daphne threw me a party for it. I know it seems dumb, but I think we all needed it. I truly smiled today. For the first time since you died I truly smiled. I looked up to the sky and the sun peeked through and I imagined it was you. I imagined the brightness of it was your excitement for me and it's warmth was you hugging me. I love you Bay and I hope you have found peace where ever it is you are at.

March 14

Dear Bay,

I can't breath tonight. I miss you so much my chest hurts and I feel like I might parish from the pain. I try so hard to be okay again. I really do. Bay I need you so much more then you ever understood. I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me. Damn it! I know it's all my fault. The night with Simone haunts me. Everything about that night makes me sick and the fact the you were somehow able to get passed it makes me hate myself even more. I broke you and you forgave me. I hurt you and made you feel like you didn't matter, but you were more then wrong. You mean everything to me. I needed you to live. Bay I need you and it kills me that I can't hold you. I think about our first time making love and it makes my heart do flips. You felt so right against me. It was like were cut from the same thread. God I love you Bay.

April 15

Dear Bay,

I got my own place. There is nothing fancy about it, but it's home. I ran into old pictures of us and decided to put them up. I have my first real photo session tomorrow. Fingers crossed things will go good. Man Daphne had been driving me crazy. She wants me to start dating. I do not think I will ever date again. It only feels right to be with you. I wish you could see my place. I think you would like it. It feels like a place we could have had together. You are still always one my mind. One day maybe things will be different, but for now I am okay alone. I love you Bay.

May 14

My photo made the front page! I can not believe it. It is truly happening for me. I have an exhibit coming up and people from all over the world are coming to see my photos. I took one a week ago that was taken for you. I was in this field and on the other side were beautiful trees and mountains rose above them. It would have taken your breath away to see it. It's beauty reminded me of yours. So naturally beautifully breathtaking. I hope you can see me from where you are. You would be proud of me. Yeah I think things are looking up and so am I. Love you Bay.

June 18

Dear Bay,

Life is going well. I saw your mom for the first time in a couple of months and she looks well. The sadness is still in her eyes, but she looks like she is healing. I think your dad blames himself. You left so angry sometimes I wonder if you had ever planned on coming home. Angelo has half custody of Beth. I am not sure how that all went but I am happy for him. It is amazing how sometimes Beth makes faces that reminds me of you. She really is adorable. You should see what Daphne did to her hair. She cut it so short I was unsure it was even her. It looks good though. I miss your hair. I miss you. I really do Bay.

July 13

Dear Bay,

I am not doing well today. You have been on my mind and I can't shake you. Sometimes I feel like it is impossible for you to be dead. Like maybe there was a misunderstanding, and you just can't come home for some unknown reason. Yeah I know it is out there, but the thought of you alive is all that gets me through the day sometimes. I know you are gone, but what can I say. It's the oddest thing when I am sitting at my dinning room table looking at my recent pictures and I half expect you to come walking through the front door with a smile on your face. I can see you leaning over my shoulder to look at the pictures on the table. Moments like that kills me and makes me smile all at the same time. The exhibit was a success. They liked me Bay, and they believe I will go far. They like that I am divers. I love you so much Bay.

August 15

Dear Bay,

Daphne has lost it. We went to visit you, and she just lost it. She is angry you left her here. She feels alone with no one to understand her. Even with you gone the whole family situation still gets hard to deal with. She cries for you, which is a surprise to me. You guys never really seemed close, and you left on a bad note with her. Maybe non of use can truly understand the relationship between the two of you. Ty came around the other day. Yeah he is still sad about your passing too. He said he would have stopped you from leaving, but I do not believe you would have listened. Still there is a part of me that wonders if you would have. I know the two of you have something and I was always unsure of how I felt about it. I like Ty he is a good person, but I didn't want him to have you. Bay I love you.

Sept 11

Dear Bay,

I had a dream about you last night. We were having dinner at a diner. You were smiling an I felt pure joy. It's dreams like this that makes me happy the next day. At least I know you haven't left my heart. My mom and Daphne are still on me about going on a date. I keep telling them to back off, but I know they are just worried for me. I will start dating when I am ready. If I will ever be. The only reason I consider the idea is because I know you would want me to move on. You always did want me to be happy. But how can I? Every time I look at other woman I only see how they remind me of you. It wouldn't be fair to date someone for the feeling of being closer to you. It is wrong. I love you.

October 16

Dear Bay,

Your birthday is coming up and it feel as if we are all gloomier then normal. Kathryn called me over to discuss birthday plans for Daphne. She wants things to be as normal as possible and even thought it will be a sad day Daphne deserves to have a good birthday. I agree. She got into a great culinary school, not that any of us are surprised. Her and Noah broke things off a couple of weeks ago. It seems to be a shame. After everything they couldn't make it. He still comes around. They both just found they had fallen out of love. Toby and Nikki seem to be on the rocks too. They got into a huge fight and Toby came here because she locked him out of the house. Yeah life is forever changing and sometimes it his heard to take it all in. Maybe things happen for a reason. My mom always says that, I just don't know if I believe it. I love you Bay and I wish you were near.

November 9

Dear Bay,

I finally went on a date. Yeah it went pretty bad. Her name was Kate, and she was nice enough, but she kept wanting to talk about you. Like she wanted me to open up to her and let my feelings run like a waterfall. Yeah that wasn't going to happen. My feeling for you are mine alone. I do not ever plan to let a woman know I still love you even after all this time. They wouldn't understand. So she got mad that I was shutting her out and left. Yeah Daphne has such great friends. Its okay though. I was not really into her and we really had nothing in common. Yeah it was all for the best. She made me miss you. Love you.

December 24

Dear Bay,

Happy Christmas eve! Today things are pretty good. I spent they day with Daphne and Toby. Toby and wilkie are going getting the band back together. It seems funny. Wilkie came back on thanksgiving surprising us all. They want me to join too, and as long as it doesn't interfere with my work and school I am in. It would be nice for something to feel normal again. Nikki and Toby broke things off a week ago yesterday. Yeah it was pretty bad. Things got ugly and she took off with her stuff and told Toby to go screw himself. He is taking the brake up well. We all know he is hurting, but he will be okay in time. Things seem to get easier with time. I have to go now. Toby is banging at my door. Love you Bay.

January 2

Dear Bay,

I...Well it has been a year since you have been gone. Today I feel the pain of your loss all over again. I struggle to breath and my eyes feel like they will soon run out of tears. It's late now and I can't sleep. This past year keeps playing in my mind. It was a year of pain and change. I wish...I want...God I don't even know what to say. I want to believe that the pain from missing you will go away or a least lessen but it never truly does. At least I can think of other things now. Before you were always on my mind forever haunting me. Then it went to a few times a day. Then it was every other day and now its is once a week. I miss you most at the good times. When it has been a good day and I want to share it with you. Or when the sunset is beautiful. You would have liked the one today. I took a picture of it. I want to see and touch you so bad it kills me. I went into your studio today and thought about the last time we had sex. The need for you had came from no where. I can still remember the smile on your face when I lifted you up and pressed you against the wall. Clothes were torn off in a craze that drove both of use wild. The Passion was hotter then a fever and it saturated us in ways I never thought possible. Love and lust, Need and want, Fast and slow all mixed into a potion that only we could make. Heart pounding head spinning we finished together. I have never had that craziness with anyone. Nor do I think I will ever fined it again. The potion we made was addicting and you took half the ingredients. I miss you Bay and I wish you could come home. I love you so much I can't even put the feeling into words. You have my heart with you so looked after it. I love you Bay. More then you will ever get to know...

Lana closed the book slowly. Tears ran down her face. Images flashed into her mind. They were just parts of a whole but they ran through her mind like a slide show of pictures. She saw a red head getting on the back of his bike as he smiled at her. Then she saw him standing with her in what seemed to be a junk yard. She saw him sitting next to her and showing her the sign for love. Then they were dancing in the same room. She saw him at a school again. She saw them laying on a blanket with smiles on their faces.

Lana closed her eyes and the images left. She was remembering him. Feeling accompanied the images. She loved him more then she could have ever thought possible. She held the book to her chest. She cried for him. He had hurt so badly, and she was the cause of that pain. She heard a sob escape from her lips, and laid on the sofa. For the first time she welcomed the tears. Emmett's pain was hard to bare and he deserved her tears.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews :]**


	13. Chapter 13: Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Thirteen: Family

Lana did something she had never done before. She called out of work. She couldn't bring herself to go in. She sat on her sofa, and looked at the diary in her slightly shaky hands. There was more to read, but she couldn't bare it.

So Emmett slept with Sinclair. Yeah it felt like something along those lines. It explains the dislike. God what was she going to do? Lana closed her eyes, and rested her head on the back of the sofa. She was mad at what Emmett did, but she couldn't be mad at Emmett. Yeah she had already forgiven him for it. She could feel that in her heart.

She needed to connect with the family. The thought made her want to throw up, but they were hurting. She sighed loudly. She never realized that they would have missed her so much. Hell it wasn't until recently she had found out they thought she was dead.

Lana got up and went to the bathroom. She hadn't brushed her hair yet today even though it was now noon. She picked up her brush then stared at her reflection. She looked sad. "My name is Bay." She said out loud, then felt ridiculous for doing it. My name is Bay, She said again in her mind. Okay she could get used to it.

Daphne, Toby, Noah, Nikki. They all sounded familiar. She was confused about the whole Angelo/Beth thing. Are her parents not together? Also things were rough with Daphne. And She could almost put a face to the name Toby.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She felt both excited and worried about the thought that it could be Emmett. She went to the door after putting her brush back in the bathroom drawer.

The moment she opened it Shane bolted in. "Are you okay?" He asked hugging her. Lana hugged him back confused.

"Um yeah I am fine." She said pulling away. "What made you think something was wrong?"

"You didn't come into work, and I saw you leave with that guy last night." He took a deep breath. "You have never called out before."

"Yeah." Lana said rubbing her temple. "I just had a rough morning." She put her hands on hr hips. Shane looked like he had been worried sick. She almost wanted to laugh at him. " Shane." She said his name without really knowing what she was going to say.

"You know me." Shane said in a urgent tone. "We have no secrets, no lies. Lana I know who you are. I know you have old food in your fridge, and all you have to drink is Smirnoff or tape water, because if you want something else you got to the gas station down the street to get it. I know you eat mostly TV dinners for dinner and you have raisin brands for breakfast if you milk is any good. I know you have never missed a day of work. Lana I know how long it takes for you to shower and what kind of mood abusive cases put you in. I know you see a psych doctor because you are scared of who you were." He put his hands on her arms. "You don't have to know your past Lana. I love you for who you are now. I love you no matter who you were. We can be happy together."

Lana took a deep breath. Wow what a way to spend a day. She was now getting her heart ripped for the second time today. "Shane, I can't ignore my past. They thought I was dead. They have been hurting." Shane shook his head as if he were trying to deny what she was saying. "Are you working today?" Lana asked seemingly out of nowhere.

"I worked the night shift, why?"

Lana smiled. "Will you come with me to my past? I could really use someone to be there for me."

Shane smiled at her slightly and took her hand. "I thought you would have taken The Emmett guy with you."

"I think I need to meet them for the first time without him. I really want you to come."

Shane smiled at her. "Yeah I will." he said in a sad tone that did not match his smile. Lana smiled at him. Yeah this whole Shane/Emmett thing really sucked.

* * *

**"It is not easy calling a family meeting these days."** Kathryn said nervously. She was standing in the kitchen wiping down the same counter. Emmett nodded at her. She had asked him to come home so he could explain things more in detail once the family was together.

They hardly called family meetings anymore due to distance. The only one who could be here within seconds was Adriana. She live in the guest house. Daphne often stays with her when Wilkie and Toby are on tour.

Everyone else lives further away. Regina Lives with her husband to be Brad. Angelo lives with Jesslyn, his wife, and Beth. Toby lives with Jenessa and their two boys Winston and Collin. The only two people who where already here was Emmett and Adriana.

"It will be okay. John said he would be right back soon, and the rest will all arrive at the same time. They usually do." Adriana said. She wished she knew what was going on that had Kathryn look as thought she was exited and sick all at the same time.

As Adriana had suggested they all arrived within five minutes of each other. Toby and Jenessa arrived first. Collin ran in giving hugs and Winston was fast asleep in his car seat carrier. Angelo and Beth arrived soon after. Jesslyn was at work. Regina and Brad were next, fallowed by Daphne and Wilkie. Daphne was seven months pregnant and it suited her. Noah also got out of the car.

Kathryn had to smile at Daphne and Wilkie. She was not happy that Daphne had decided to go out with Wilkie again, but he had grown into a great man. "I invited Noah. He was visiting and I didn't want him to bored at the house."Noah lived in Florida, but visited often. He was MIA for a while after he lost all of his hearing, but he came around. Daphne had a lot to do with that. She tracked him down and dragged him out of hiding.

"Yeah in a way it is good that he is here."Kathryn said then gave Daphne a huge.

"So what's going on?" Toby asked as he received a huge. John was walking in the door at this point.

"You are about to find out." She said with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Well." Jenessa said once they all made their way into the living room. "I know that Kathryn called this meeting but if you don't mind I also have news." She said looking at Kathryn.

"No of course not." Kathryn smiled. Jenessa was still learning ASL and sometimes got things wrong.

"I am Pregnant." She said looking at Toby. She hadn't told him yet but figured she might as well tell them all at once.

There was happy congratulations and Toby stood there shocked. After a minute he hugged her close. He kissed her softly. They smiled at each other. Toby was still a little shocked, but happy. Winston was not even a year old yet. Which is why he was surprised.

"So what's going on?" Regina asked. She and Brad had a plane to catch tomorrow and still needed to pack.

John went to Kathryn's side. "What I am about to say is going to sound unbelievable, but it's true."She had to pause. It was the first time she was telling anyone and she knew the words were going to sound odd. "B..."

There was a knock on the door that stopped Kathryn from talking. She excused herself and answered the door quickly. "I am sorry but we." She had started to say, but stopped as she took in who it was. Her eyes instantly teared up. "Oh god." She covered her mouth. "Can I." Her voice broke. " Can I hug you?" She asked. When Lana nodded Kathryn hugged her so tight she almost couldn't breath. Lana hugged the woman back.

"Come on in. I was just getting ready to tell the family that you are alive." Kathryn took Lana's hand and brought her in. Lana nervously fallowed her. She grabbed Shane's and to make sure he wouldn't leave her.

"Will you wait here for a moment. I need to tell them before I show them."

Lana nodded awkwardly. Then Kathryn went into the living room. "Who was it?" John asked.

"Okay I will come out and say it. You can come in." Kathryn said louder. As Lana and Shane walked in Kathryn said, "Bay is alive." She said happily.

There was shocked silence. No one moved or said anything. Emmett however eyed Shane and the fact that he was holding Bay's hand bothered him. "How."Daphne asked braking the intense atmosphere.

"There was three people in the car."Lana found herself saying. "**I have amnesia and don't really remember you guys or even myself from before."**

**" She was my doctor when I crashed my bike."** Emmett said. **"That's how this came to be."**

Toby was the first to stand. He went to Lana stopping right in front of her. He couldn't believe it. It was Bay. "Holy shit." He said before hugging her. "I can't believe you are alive."He said tearfully. He pulled away. "I'm Toby. Your brother." He said with a smile. He wiped away a tear. "This is my wife Jenessa and our two Boy's Collin and Winston." Lana smiled and waved.

"My name is Kathryn and this is John." she said pointing to John. "We are." She paused. Yeah this who situation posed new problems. Not only does she not know them she doesn't know about the switch. "We are you parents." She continued.

Lana smiled and she hugged both of them. She was a little confused. She thought her dads name was Angelo? She could see Emmett smiling at her as she hugged them. She had not expected him to be here, but she couldn't pretend she wasn't happy he was.

"I'm Regina and this is Adriana and Brad." Regina looked at Kathryn and John unsure what she should call herself. "I am your birth mom and Brad is my Husband. Adriana is your Grandmother." Lana stood there for a moment then hugged Regina.

"I am adopted?" She asked Anyone.

"It's a bit more complicated then that."Daphne said standing up and giving Lana a hug. "I am Daphne."

"Your her. The one who needs me or understands me. My twin."Lana said then shook her head. "Okay not my twin, but I had a feeling someone needed. I get feelings of my past." Yeah this was really awkward.

"Yeah I needed you."Daphne said awkwardly. "We were switched at birth. Kathryn and John raised you, but biologically they are my parents, and Regina raised me, but she is biologically your mom."

Okay she did not see that one coming, Wow. "I am Angelo. Your bio dad, This is Beth your half sister." Angelo gave Lana a tight hug. "I cannot believe you are alive." He said quietly.

Noah went to Lana and kissed her right on the lips. He couldn't stop himself. He secretly blamed himself for her passing. He had broken her heart, and he knew him being with Daphne was part of the reason she left.

Emmett pulled Noah off her and looked as though he was going to pound him into the ground. Shane didn't seem to far behind.

**"What is your problem? You can't do that to her. You have no rights."** Emmett said while Shane said. "Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

"I'm Wilkie." A blond man said standing up. "I am Daphne's husband and Toby's friend/band mate. You used to have the hots for me." He said with a wink.

"That is so not true." Toby said as he got between Emmett, and Noah who was looking at her in a way that made her uncomfortable. "The guy who kissed you is Noah. He is an ex boyfriend."

"How many old boyfriends do you have that still want you?" Shane asked annoyed. Lana Shrugged, how was she to know.

Emmett went to Lana last. He approached her slowly. He was not sure if she read any of his diary and if she did she would know about him and Simone. Her smile was welcoming so he hugged her tight. After a minute he forced himself to let her go. He could tell this made Shane jealous. Once again Emmett wished there was a way for him to mark Bay. To mark is territory.

"This is Shane. He is a friend. Well more like family really."Shane got a round of highs then things got quit. Shane's Phone went of and he walked away to answer it.

"So you are a doctor?"Daphne asked surprised.

"Yeah I work mainly in the trauma. Emmett here was luck he was wearing a helmet."

"I never would have thought you would be a doctor. Didn't know you ever wanted to be."Daphne said .

"Well it's poss..."Lana started to say but stopped when Shane walked back into the room. He looked angry and pale. He was breathing heavily and this alarmed Lana.

"What's wrong?" Lana said going to him. He shook his head. It was like he couldn't speak and the anger seemed to worsen by the second.

Emmett began inching closer. He didn't like Bay being that close to Shane when he looked as though he was going to murder. Emmett was nearly by her side when Shane eyed him. "You can stand down. I am not going to hurt Lana." Lana looked at Emmett. She had not noticed him inching closer.

"Lana it's Lilly." Shane finally said.

Lane stiffened. "Shane what about Lilly?" Oh god please let her be okay.

"She was found...Beat..." Shane took a deep breath. "Motherfucker is going to die." Shane growled. Lana closed her eyes. Oh god. She thought as she registered what had happened. Shane was right. Someone was going to pay.

**"****I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews so I know you like it. Thanks :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Men

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter fourteen: Men

"How is she doing?" Shane asked Lana who was holding Lilly's hand. Lilly was in bad shape. She was Raped and Beaten within an inch of her life. Lana could hardly stand to look at her black, and blue pale body.

"She has stirred once, but the pain was to much so they sedated her." Lana said hardly able to speak. Shane rested his hands on Lana's shoulders and started to work out her knots. She sighed. She had been here for almost two days. She had raced back here to be with Lilly, and if she wasn't with her she was working.

Jamie had been forced to go home, and Lana was on her brake. She had the night shift tonight, and she didn't leave to get sleep before she began work. "You look tired. Why don't you get some sleep. Your on your brake right?" Shane asked.

"I am not leaving Lilly unless I have too. God why did she have to go out with that prick?" Lana asked slightly squeezing Lilly's hand.

"It was bound to happen. She really doesn't have a filter on people she goes on dates with." Shane said causing Lana to spin around an face him.

"What are you implying!" She snapped. She was so tired and starved of normal food she really didn't know where the anger came from. "You trying to say she deserved this!" Lana added.

Shane had his hands up in serenader. "No of course not I was just." He started to say, but Lana cut him off.

"You know what screw you, and your thoughts. I can't believe you would say something like that." Lana snapped standing up. "Please just leave."

Shane shook his head. "No screw you. Lilly is important to me an I wasn't implying anything. I just wish she would be more choosey when it comes to men."

"Go now." Lana said pointing to the door. She hated that she shook. Worse she knew she shook more out of being tired then being angry.

"No I will not leave. You can't bully me around." Shane was in Lana's face.

"I will call security." Lana said less angry now. He smelt really good and the scent made her want to close her eyes.

Shane grabbed her arms firmly. He was worried for her. She hadn't slept since they have been back. He wanted to take her in his harms and bring her to bed. She needed sleep. "Lana please use the next fifteen minutes to sleep."

"No screw you." She snapped, then lost her breath as Shane pushed her against the wall and Planted a firm kiss on her lips. She couldn't help the fact that her muscles relaxed and her sex warmed with anticipation. She went limp in his embrace and moaned.

Yeah she had feelings for him, and she knows that she always did. Shane's hands grabbed at her hips causing Lana to gasp. Her arms went around is neck, and her head rested ageist the wall at he kissed her throat.

"I am lying here dieing and you two are having at it in my room." Lilly said slurring some of her words.

Lana heard Shane sigh as she pulled away from him and took her seat next to Lilly. "Oh thank god." She said taking Lilly's hand.

"I think I was hit by a bus." Lilly said sleepily. The drugs were doing there job.

"Something like that." Lana said trying to smile.

"You crying?" Lilly asked and grinned as Lana wiped away the fallen tears. "Oh la la. Look at that Eye candy." Lilly said looking over Lana's shoulder.

Lana turned and her hear fluttered when she saw Emmett standing in the door way. He was holding flowers in a vase, that had get well balloons tired to it. It also looked like he had a get well card. This made Lana tear up even more.

"I am going to go fine some food." Shane said as Emmett walked into the room. Shane stopped at the door. "Really should talk to the security visiting hours are over." He shook his head then left.

Emmett Put the gifts on the side table then dragged a chair next to hers. Lana closed her eyes as he wiped tears off her cheeks. What would have happened if he had arrived five minutes sooner? Her heart fell. Yeah that would not have been good.

**"****You look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?"** Emmett asked.

Lana laughed without humor. She just had this conversation with Shane. **"I am fine. Really. Besides I am not going to leave Lilly longer then I have too." **

**"****You need to sleep. You will make yourself sick. When is your break?"**

**"****I am on it." **Lana replied with a mental sigh.

Emmett stood. **"Come on, Lets get you some sleep." **He said holding out his hand to her.

**"****I am not leaving." **Lana said. What was it with the men in her life.

**"****Neither is Lilly. She will still be here when you get back." **

**"****No, I am not going." **Lana said turning away from him. She suddenly felt like a stubborn child.

Lana did not expect what happened next. Emmett dragged her into a standing position, and threw her over his shoulder so fast she was in a daze as he walked out of Lilly's room. He found the closes on call room that wasn't in use and closed them both in.

**"****What the hell!" **Lana said the moment Emmett put her down on the bed.

He sat on the space next to her. **"Five minutes. Just get five minutes, and you are free to go."**

**"****Emmett this is ridiculous."**

**"****No, this is necessary. Now are you going to waist time fighting with me or are you going to sleep?" **

Lana shook her head. She wanted to fight with him, but he could easily keep her in here all night if he wanted. To bad he wasn't keeping her in here for other reasons. She settled back onto the pillow.

**"****Were you always a pain?" **Lana asked, and received a smile from Emmett. He reached over and tucked loose hair behind her ear. At this point he would use any excuse to touch her.

**"Yeah I think I am. But you love me anyway." **He slightly shook his head. **"Well you used to love me anyway."**

Lana sat back up. She put her hand on his cheek. He was right the first time. She loved him anyway. Lana softly sighed as she felt herself inching closer to Emmett. She had been wanting to kiss him for days. Emmett put his hand on her back and she quivered as his fingers ran down her spine. The moment they were about to kiss her pager went off. Lana cursed softly, and checked the pager. 911

**"****I have to go." **Lana said jumping up quickly before he could stop her. She paused after opening the door. She turned to Emmett and smiled at him. When he smiled back she left. That smile would carry her threw the night.

* * *

The case that came in was horrible. Five men were out hiking and managed to get themselves lost. Three of them had severe frost bit. One was missing a leg and the other died on the table. It was now seven in the morning, two hours past end of shift and it was her turn to be kicked out of the hospital. She had planned on going back to Lilly, but Jamie was there, and made Lana leave.

It was cold outside and she left her coat inside. Damn she thought as she cheeked the bus schedule. Thank god she was only going to have to wait for twenty minutes. She decided to stand. So she found her self almost dancing in place to keep warm.

"I can't believe it's true." A man said approaching her. Lana looked around her to make sure he was talking to her.

"I'm sorry?" She said confused. She eyed the mouth of the hospital. It was about twenty yards away. No one would attack her so close to eyes. Right?

"You really are alive." The man said hugged her tight. Lana stood there frozen. Who on earth was this guy?

"Hey buddy, can I help you?" Shane asked as he approached them.

"No I am doing just fine thanks." The man said still hugging a frozen Lana. She was trying not to breath to much. The man smelt like booze.

"Let me try that again. Hey asshole let go of the woman you are holding, you dig?" Shane was next to them now.

The man squeezed Lana tighter, but then let her go. "You my friend needs to calm down. I am not going to hurt Bay."

"Wait you know Bay? Me?" Yeah that was weird.

"Yeah course I do." The man said giving her a charming smile. "Ty, the name is Ty." He swayed a little. "But don't tell anyone. I was supposed to wait until you came Back to KC to see you."

"Okay well then leave." Shane said irritably. He had a feeling this guy also dated Bay.

"Shane don't be mean." Lana said with a yawn. She was feeling her body struggle to not shut down.

"Yeah Shaney don't be mean." Ty mocked. Shane chuckled the threw a punch. Man he was sick of people.

Lana jumped back as the two went at it. "Stop both of you!" She yelled at them. "Shane come one!"

The hospital security ran over breaking up the fight. "You two need to back off or you both will spend a night in jail." The man said.

Ty walked away without another word, as Shane and Lana looked after him. "Maybe you should be more selective of the men you date." Shane said without thinking.

Lana looked at him. She was going to yell at him but her pager beeped. She called the number and they need her to be on call for a few hours. So much for sleep. "I gotta go."

"Have you even slept yet?" Shane asked taking her arm.

"Yeah." She lied grabbing her arm back. "I will be fine."

"Well I will be at home if you need me." He said as she walked away. Damn it, he thought to himself. He really needs a built in filter. Making her made half the time will not win him a place in her heart.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Love varies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter fifteen: Love varies

Three thirty was to far away and Lana felt like she was going to fall to the floor. She found herself leaning over the nurses counter trying to convince herself to stay awake. Her mind was shutting down, and she was coming off her caffeine buzz.

"Why don't you take off." The chief of surgery said as he walked up to her. "That was an order Dr. Jameson." He continued as he passed her. He paused before stepping onto the elevator.

"Okay works for me." Lana answered. He nodded at her, and she made her way to the locker room. She couldn't get dress fast enough. Before she left she stopped in to see Lilly who was starting to come around more. Lana didn't stay long. The thought of sleep had her jittery.

Lana walked out of the hospital with the intentions of calling Shane for a ride, but the sound of a motorcycle had her smiling. Emmett pulled up to her and removed his helmet.

**"You stalking me?"** Lana asked. How did he know she would be here, and leaving right now?"

**"Lilly text me and said you where getting kicked out. Said you might need a ride."** Emmett said with that smile that made her heart do flips.

Lana had to smile as she shook her head. Lilly probably told her mom that she hadn't slept, and Jamie would have told the chief (her boy friend) who kicked her off the clock. **"Well I could use that ride. I feel like I am going to fall asleep on the spot."** Emmett handed her the spare helmet. She put it on thinking that she should get Emmett's number.

Emmett walked Lana to her door. She turned to say goodbye, but she really didn't want him to leave. Geez she was so confused. She loved Shane. She loved Emmett more. She didn't want to hurt Shane. But she couldn't lie about how she felt about Emmett. **"You want to come in? Watch a movie or something?"**

**"You look like you are going to pass out. You should get some sleep."** Emmett said looking right in her eyes making her was to melt.

**"I can sleep after.**" She yawned while cursing her self. He was giving her a 'Are you sure about that' Look. **"Please? I don't want you to go. Please?"** She hated how she sounded so needy, but her tiredness made her vulnerable.

Emmett gave her a look that said she wasn't being fair. **"How could I refuse you when you beg?"** He asked with a smile. Lana smiled back and they both went into her apartment.

After deciding to watch The Proposal, they settled down on the sofa. Lana sat against the arm and rested her head on the back of the sofa. She watched Emmett more then she watched the movie. His smile was so charming and his silent laughter was somehow contagious.

* * *

_Lana sat up and cursed as she looked around. "Well the not falling asleep plan didn't work, obviously." Lana said to Dr. Grace who was standing over Lana with her head out to help Lana up._

"_Well you were up for almost three days straight. What did you expect?" She asked with that smile that hardly ever fails._

"_I was hoping I could stay awake a few more hours. I wasn't ready for Emmett to leave."_

"_So we like this Emmett? Dr. Grace said teasingly. She laughed melodiously when Lana sighed._

"_Yeah we more then like him. I have feelings for him that I don't understand. I guess because I don't remember why I have them." Lana started to pace as she always did. "I think I love Shane two. Is that wrong? I mean I can have them both."_

"_No, it happens often enough. Love is a trick thing, and it varies on many levels. Who do you love more?" _

"_That's the problem. I feel like it depends on who I am. If I am at work, and I have forgotten all about my past self then I want to be with Shane. I guess I always guessed we would end up together. I just wasn't ready to commit and when Lilly said she wanted a shot at him, who was I to stop her? Shane is right for me, Or the Lana me. He is right for the doctor who works to much and has nothing in her fridge. He is right for the me that can't think of a better way to spend her breaks then having a quicky in the on call room. For Lana he is the perfect man."_

"_Shane sounds charming. He sounds a bit cocky too." Dr. Grace said as she looked around. "You should really put in more decor if we are going to keep meeting like this." She turned to Lana. "Or at leas a sofa. _

_Lana laughed. She shook her head as she sighed. "Then there is Emmett, and the Bay me. God he is more then perfect for that me. He is sweet and charming, but there is the fact that he seems to take me well. He wont let my stubbornness stop him. There are jest so many things about him that I don't yet understand or know, and I can't wait to learn them. He is just so...So..I don't know how to say it. Perfect doesn't seem strong enough."_

"_Are you okay with the fact that he cheated on you? Will you be able to ever trust him."_

"_At first I was unsure. I was hurt, and angry, But I have already forgiven him for that. I can feel it. Besides I am confident that he will never do it again. I read some of his diary. He truly suffered when I died. Well, when they thought I died. Dr. Grace I wish you could get into my heart and put my feelings into words. I am in love with Emmett already. Then when I am with him it is like I am falling all over again."_

_Lana smiled. "How do you fall in love with someone you already love?"_

"_Perhaps Lana if falling for him."_

_Lana's heart sank. "But what about Shane? I can't leave him behind. I don't want to hurt him. I love him to much."_

"_But you love Emmett more. It would not be fair to be untrue to your heart. Not to you or to Shane. Or Emmett for that matter."_

"_I don't know what to do. I need to learn who I was. It is more important now then it was before. But how can I do that when I have a busy life as Lana? I love my job and I would be nuts to quit."_

"_Well you do have strings you can pull. Perhaps you can get some vacation time. I the the chief will be more then happy to help you."_

"_Yeah maybe. I am scared of what I will find. What if I decide I don't like Bay? Or realize that I don't like Lana? I just feel like someone will be left behind."_

"_You know what your problem is?" Lana's brows pulled together as she shook her head. "You worry to much. You let it get in the way of what you know you need to do. Let it go and just walk blindly."_

_Lana took a deep breath. She knows it is all true. "Yeah maybe. Lilly is in the hospital. Some jerk she went out with raped and beat her. Shane wished she would be more selective." Lana chuckled. "He made me mad for saying it, but I got mad because I felt bad for thinking it."_

_Lana sat down. She was tired. "I worry for her often. She is so free spirited that sometimes she forgets to use her brain. We all know she has one. She is a nurse for Christ sakes."_

"_Well that Lilly knows how to find trouble that is for sure." _

_Lana yawned. "Yeah she does."_

"_Don't worry. She will be just fine. You will be fine to. You do have a point. You are Shane's Lana and Emmett's Bay, but you are also YOUR you. Perhaps you can combined the two yous and make it so you can have your past and your present."_

"_Yeah I have thought about that. I am just missing the one important ingredient in that mix." Lana said quietly._

"_And what is that?" Dr. Grace asked taking a seat. _

"_The how." Lana said solemnly. _

* * *

Emmett watched Bay sleep. She looked so small curled up in a ball it made him want to wrap his arms around her, and defend her from anything that tried to harm her. He would be her shield. He watched her sleep for twenty minutes or so before deciding to carry her to her bed, then go for the night.

Emmett laid her on the bed gently. She was wearing her shoes so he took them off. He decided to take off her jeans as well. So as gently as he could he unbuttoned them and pulled them off in one swift movement. She turned onto her stomach.

With a smile Emmett covered her with the blanket. He turned to leave, but couldn't. He went to the other side of the bed and laid down. He laid on his side so he could see her face. Her breathing was steady, and all the worry of the day was gone as she slept. She was simply beautiful.

Emmett couldn't stop himself as he stroked her cheek. He ran his hand over her hair, and down her back. He went to her waist, then went back up running his fingers up and down her spine in a large circular motion. She used to fall asleep when he did this. She told him it was relaxing and comforting.

He closed his eyes as he stroked her back. He realized how tiered he was. He had a thought that he should go, before he fell asleep, but knew he wouldn't go. He needed to be here with her. Even if they would just sleep he needed to be here. It had been seven years since he slept with her beside him, and he didn't want to wait any longer. With that he allowed himself to slip into sleep.

* * *

Emmett woke first. It was dark outside, and her clock said it was three in the morning. The light that was on in the living room flooded into the bedroom allowing Emmett to see that Bay was still fast asleep. He watched her. She seemed to be mumbling something, but she wasn't saying it clear enough for him to read her lips.

He was going to get up, but she began to wake. He wanted to be here when she did.

Lana woke slowly. She became aware that she was in her bed. Then she realized that there was someone breathing next to her. She opened her eyes, and the smile the spread across her face could not be help. Emmett was there watching her.

They stayed like this for a while. Just laying there looking into each others eyes. She had never done that before. Just laid here, and looked into someones eyes just because you are content to do so. Lana sat up, and Emmett fallowed lead.

**"You slept with Sinclair." **Lana said unable to push off the conversation any longer. She wasn't mad at him, but she needed to know why.

Emmett seemed to pale a little. **"There is no Excuse for what I did. If I could go back and change it I would. Bay I never meant to hurt you."**

Lana nodded.** "Why did you do it?"**

**"I was angry at the world. My parents were fighting over me, and I wanted to be with my dad because I was mad at my mom. You got dragged into the middle because you didn't like the fact that I wasn't going to school, and my dads girlfriend had drugs in the house." **Emmett took a deep breath. **"I asked you to stay out of it, but they kept you in it. You were also worried for me."** Emmett shook his head and she could tell his eyes watered, and the shame on his face was heartbreaking. **"You did it all because you were worried, and I repaid you by betraying your trust and breaking your heart. There is nothing I can do to change the past. But I swear I will do anything now to prove to you that you can trust me, and I will never do it again. I am so sorry Bay. Please..."** Emmett shook his head.

Lana couldn't take it. Her heart bled for his anguish. She scooted closer to him and took his hand. God had he always done this to her heart? He looked into her eyes, and those brilliant blue eyes of his turned her mind into mush. "I forgive you. I think I did a long time ago."

**"You have always been a blessing Bay. That fact that you could forgive me is a gift. One that I know I do not deserve. The fact that Toby forgave me is remarkable as well."**

Lana got confused. **"Why would Toby be mad? Are we that close?"**

**"Well yeah you are is baby sister. But Simone was his girlfriend."**

**"Oh, okay."** Lana was shocked about that. She felt bad for Toby. It would never stop being weird that she felt for these people her heart knew, but her brains didn't.

**"Bay I am so very sorry. I will never hurt you again."** Emmett said wishing he knew what else to say. He put his back against the wall that was behind him.

Lana surprised both of them when she straddled him settling herself on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed him in. Emmett's arms went around her and held her close.

Lana pulled away to look at him. **"I can't take your pain. You are forgiven. Please know that."**

Emmett nodded, and pulled her close resting his head on her chest. She hugged him around his neck and rested her head on top of his. She smiled to herself. This felt right. Hell this felt more then right. It felt wonderfully perfect. She kissed the top of his head unable to resist the impulse.

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips brush the base of her neck. Her head fell back allowing him to have a better angle. He continued to kiss her softly. He made his way down the length of her shoulder and back up to the base of her throat. He could feel the vibration of her moan, and it unraveled him. Never again did he think he would get to see her again. Let alone hold her and kiss her passionately.

He continued kissing her fallowing her neck to her jaw line. He fallowed that to her chin. She looked at him in the eyes allowing him access to her mouth. Her eye burned, and the moment his lips found hers there was an electricity that burned threw them both.

Lana was not sure how long they kissed, but they could kiss forever for all she cared. She had never had a kiss make her want to laugh and cry. It made her hunger for more yet satisfied her need. His strong hands held her close while his gentle kisses undid her.

She found herself out of breath when he pulled away. She wanted to protest. How had she spent the last seven years not kissing those lips?

**"I want to do so much more with you."** Emmett said. He also seemed to me a little out of breath.

**"So do I."** Lana said blushing some. She had never really talked about having sex before. She always just did it.

Emmett brushed her cheek with his lips. **"I just don't want it to happen as response to the whole Simone thing. It wont feel right."**

Lana nodded. He was right. Dang it, she wished he wasn't. Right now she could think of nothing more delicious then to be tangled with Emmett for hours. She took a deep breath and sighed. Her heart was full, and she wasn't sure that she could ever get used to the way he made her feel. She rested her head on his shoulder again. She wanted to be close even if they wouldn't make love tonight. She could do with him never leaving her again. Love. She was deeply in love.

**I hope you have all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: First kiss, Well sort of

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Sixteen:First Kiss, well sort of.

It was five day's later, and Emmett had left that morning for Seattle for a photo shoot for some nature magazine. They had called last minute, and Emmett wasn't going to go at first, But Lana told him he would be nuts not to. In the end he left. Lana had found it irritating to be away from him, but she remembered to get his number so they would text when they could. Luckily they were both on brakes.

_How is Seattle? _Lana asked Once she sat down.

_Wet. How are you? Is Lilly walking around yet?_

_Yeah she went home yesterday. She still has healing to do, but she is almost back to her old self. I am doing fine. I was able to get two weeks off starting tomorrow. My mom said I could stay with them in my old room. I am nervous._ My mom? Lana thought to herself. Yeah her mom. She had to smile slightly.

Emmett smiled, and took a bit from his sandwich. Talking with her always assured him that she was really alive. Hopefully one day he wouldn't need that. _Don't worry all will be fine. I am glad you got time off. Kathryn will be thrilled. Don't be surprised if she throws some kind of party. They are big on those :)_

_!What?! I don't know if I will be up for a party. You really think she would?" _Lana chewed her bottom lip.

_Unfortunately I do. Don't worry you will do great. They are just over joyed that you are alive. We all are. _

_Sigh, I guess you are right. Maybe being around them, and in the usual Bay environment will jog more of my memory._

_LOL, You Bay environment? I love how you talk about yourself like you are two different people._

"Dr. Jameson?" A nurse she had never seen before walked up to her holding a large envelope.

"Yeah?" Lana replied taking the envelope the woman was handing her.

"A man came in and asked me to give this to you. He said he was sorry he couldn't stay, and chat but he had a big case." She said quickly as if she was trying not to forget what the man had said.

"Thank you." Lana said. The man would have been Detective Foly. He had been on her case, and she called him a few night ago asking for the reports. She needed to know who that third person was.

_Bay you still there?_

Lana looked at her phone when it vibrated. Oops she forgot they were texting. _Yeah, Sorry I got interrupted. How long are you going to be away for?_

_I think another week or two. :/ It feels like it will be forever away._

Lana frowned at that. _Yeah it certainly does. Anyway I need to go. I just got the report on the car crash. I will ttyl._

_Okay, Miss you._

_Miss you too._

Lana put her phone in her pocket and started to look threw the reports. She didn't read hard until she found the part about the burned body. The report said..

The burn remains had originally thought to be the remains of Bay Kennish, however recent research has show there must have been two burned bodies. The second body is thought to be Lorelei Hazel Wallace, A sixteen year old runaway. The parents had been notified, but didn't seem much surprised. It was a tragic car crash with no survivors...

Lana shook her head. That is where they were wrong. She had survived. How was it that they didn't know she had lived? Detective Foly had said there had been a lot of mix up that night. Now it seemed to be an understatement.

They didn't even have there facts straight. Lana shook her head and put the report back in the envelope. Whatever, that was the past, and she wasn't about to make a huge deal. The damage of there mistakes were done, and honestly if they hadn't messed up she might not be where she is today.

The alarm on her phone went off telling her break was over. Lana stood there for a moment. She looked around, and prayed that staying with her parents wasn't a bad idea. She needed to do it, but still. She was going to learn about a life she couldn't remember.

* * *

"Oh I am so happy you are here!" Kathryn exclaimed as she gave Lana a big huge. "Was your flight alright?"

Lana nodded. "Yeah, it was fine." She smiled at her mom.

"There she is." John said walking up to her. He also gave her a big hug. "I thought we were expecting you at noon?"

"Yeah the plane was running late. Which actually worked in my favor."

"Here let me take that for you." John said taking Lana's bag. "I will just go put this in your room for you." He said before going up stairs.

"You have a beautiful home." Lana said to brake the silence.

Kathryn smiled. "It is your home too. Are you hungry? I was getting ready to cook lunch."

"Sure I could eat." Lana said. She fallowed Kathryn to the kitchen. It was huge. Hell her whole apartment could fit on the first floor at least three times.

"So how is your friend? Lilly is it?" Kathryn asked as she pulled stuff out of the fridge.

"She is doing a lot better. Still healing, but she will be fine."

"That's wonderful." Lana watched as Kathryn put boneless chicken into a bowl and added Zesty Italian dressing. She covered the mixture with foil, and popped it back into the fridge.

"So a doctor? How did that come to be?" Kathryn asked in awe at her daughter. She always new Bay was smart, but never saw her becoming a doctor.

"I honestly think it was due to Jamie. She is like a mother to me. She was my nurse while I was in the hospital. She took me in, and Since her daughter Lilly was going to nursing School I thought Why not. I like what I do. The busy work is good for me."

"I will have to thank her for taking you in." Kathryn said as she got a little teary eyed. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe you are alive. It's just...Hard to understand. We have lost seven years with you."

Lana just smiled. She didn't know what else to do, or say for that matter. It was weird on both sides. She was sitting in this wonderful kitchen, that was in this beautiful house, and part of her felt at home while part of her was scared to touch anything.

"So we are going to have a small party for dinner." Kathryn said slowly hoping Lana would be okay with the idea. "It's just going to be the family and family friends. Would that be okay?"

"Um, Yeah." Oh god. "That sounds great." Take a deep breath, She thought as she smiled at Kathryn. Great. Emmett had been right.

* * *

A lot of smiling had a way of hurting your face. Lana thought as she sat quietly while they all chatted away. It was an attractive kind of chaos. She was actually surprised she liked it. Toby and Wilke talked a lot about their up coming tour. Toby's little boy Collin ran around like a maniac offering kisses for pennies. Toby's wife Jenessa laughed, and said he got it from the TV.

Daphne, who was looking really pregnant, Was still trying to come up with a name. She, and wilke had been married for almost two years. They are having a girl, and Wilke wanted Daphne to name her. He was happy as long as she was.

Kathryn, and John threw out names left and right all of which Regina vetoed, and Daphne seemed to agree. Brad (Regina's husband) was getting ASL lessons from Melody. Beth was copying the signs. It made Lana happy to see Beth interested in learning.

Angelo and Jesslyn were talking about Jesslyn's new promotion.

There were times when all the conversations would end up intertwining, and crossing. They all asked her questions, and she answered them the best she could. She liked being able two watch them. It really did all seem familiar. The night was great, and she felt truly glad she was there. They seemed to Be a happy family, although she knew better. She left for a reason and she had a feeling that this family could get hard to take. After all the whole switched thing seemed complicated.

* * *

Lana stood in front of the garage that was her art studio. Kathryn had told her about it at dinner the night before. She wanted to go in, but was nervous. She had supposedly spent a lot of time in there. She also knew it would bring back more memories. Last night she remembered little things. Like learning to ride her bike. They were small, but still.

She turned at a tap on her shoulder. Emmett was standing there with that charming smile. Lana had to resist the erg to throw her arms around him and hold on forever.

**"That door wont open itself."** He said with a smile. Man he missed her.

**"I thought you were going to be gone for another week?"** Lana said returning the smile.

**"Lucky for me I was able to get away. I was missing you."**

**"Yeah I missed you too."**

Emmett took her hands, and led her to the small door of the garage. Lana pulled her hands away. **"I don't know if I am ready for this."**

**"You are more then ready. I will be with you as long as you want me to be with you. We can do it together."**

Lana teared up. She actually wanted to cry. **"Yeah that would be great."**

Lana looked around in awe. There was so much stuff and so many paintings. She did these. She was in there for at least an hour just looking threw all the stuff.

Once she was done she just stood in the middle of the room. This was the room. The one she remembered dancing with Emmett in. Also the one where he was showing her how to sign love. She looked at him, and he was watching her with an expression that melted her.

**"Did we spend a lot of time here?"**

**"Yeah a bit. We used to spend a lot of time together."**

Lana took a deep breath. She was about to walk to him, but managed to knock into a stool, and knocked the box off the stool unto the floor. Both her and Emmett went down quickly to pick it up, and they smacked heads. They both leaned back holding their heads while laughing. Lana never thought stuff like this happened outside of movies.

**"Are you okay?"** Emmett asked.

**"Yeah I'm fine."**

They both went back to picking up the stuff. After it was picked up they both looked at each other at the same time light bumping noses. They hovered like that for a moment Lana could feel Emmett's breath on her face. Her heart pounded, Then stopped all together when his lips meet hers.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	17. Chapter 17: I love youhim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Seventeen: I love you/him

Emmett pulled away, and somehow managed to stand, and take her up with him. His lips found hers again quickly.

Emmett left her lips only to find her jaw line. He kissed down her throat, and kissed the curve of her neck. His hands made there way down her side. She trembled with his touch.

He loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved her long lean curves, and they way she felt pressed up against him. As he made his way up to her mouth he felt the moan in her throat, and new this time he wouldn't stop.

The need for her was to strong. He ached to be with her. To find himself in that blissful place where Bay alone was able to take him. Emmett lifted her off her feet, and brought her to the sofa. The look in her eyes was the same look she had their first time together. The mixture of fear and need. It was a look that drove him crazy.

Lana couldn't think straight. The need to be close to Emmett was a driving force. Everything was perfect. She had never had a man take so much time with the kissing and the undressing. He undressed her as if he were revealing the most valuable thing on earth. The passion seemed to radiate from him, and sink deep into her skin.

She had to marvel at him as he undressed. The way his muscles rippled, and moved under his skin made her crazy. God he was just so wonderful. She loved every moment of it. The weight of his body one hers. They way he kissed her. The way she felt as though she would never have another man again. He was amazing. It was as if he knew things about her that she didn't even managed to make her so full of love she was sure she would explode with it.

* * *

This was heaven. The way she arched for him. The softness of her skin. The way he was able to undo her. It was here he found his salvation. Here nothing else mattered. The past was history, and the future was untold, but Here the present was frozen. It was just them.

Emmett felt as though he were in a dream. So many times he had dreamed that he was like this with her only to wake, and find himself alone. But this was real. The way she moved. The way she looked. How she felt. Every kiss. Every touch. This was real. And some it was better then he remembered. In this moment, Everything just felt extraordinary.

* * *

Buzz,buzz. Lana rolled over, and fell right to the floor. There was just enough light coming in from outside that she was able to make out her pants. She struggled to get her phone out of the pocket.

"Hello?" Lana said quietly. She looked around for the rest of her clothes, but couldn't find her shirt.

"Hey Chicka! It's Lilly." Lana laughed a little. Who else would she be?

"Hey, what's up?" Lana asked being as quite as she could.

"Nothing much. I am bored out of my mine! You have only been gone for a couple days, and I miss you like crazy." Lilly said in a happy tone. It made Lana wander if Lilly was on pain killers.

"I miss you two Lilly. How are you feeling?"

"At the moment I feel pretty good." Lana said with a giggle at the end.

Lana laughed. "So, have you seen Shane? I didn't get to say goodbye. He was not really into the talking mood." She had been worried about him. He would not answer her text.

"Well now that I think about it. I haven't seen or talked to him since yesterday morning. How is the fam? Have you gotten more one on one with Emmett?" She said teasingly.

Lana blushed. "Well..." She took a deep breath. "We slept together." Lana said so fast she was sure Lilly would have to as her to repeat it. However the squeals on the other side told her Lilly cough every word.

"Oh my god! I am sooooo jealous. That man is mmm." Lana shook her head. Yeah Lilly was definitely on a pain killer. "Please tell me he is as amazing in real life as he is in my dreams."

"Lilly!" Lana said louder then she meant. She looked over at Emmett then felt silly. Sometimes she managed to forget that Emmett was deaf. She wasn't sure if she should feel bad about it or not.

"What? It is a valid question." There was a pause. "You think Shane will be okay? I feel sad for him. He has loved you since day one. I always knew it."

"Yeah I just don't..." There was a knock on the door. Lana looked around frantic for her clothes. Still she couldn't find her shirt so she just threw on her underwear, and Emmett's jacket.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked.

"There is someone at the door." Lana said as she went to it.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

"I don't kno..." Lana stopped. Shane was on the other side of the door. Lana stood there shocked.

"Shane!" Lana said once she unfroze. She zipped up the jacket while Lilly said, "Oh my god Shane is there!"

"What are you doing here?" She said stepping out of the studio, closing the door behind her.

Shane gave her a curious look. "Lilly I will call you back." She said before hanging up the phone.

"I ran into Simone Sinclair. She was at the hospital to get her medical records. Anyway we started talking. She said some interesting things."

That fact that Sinclair was with Shane made her blood boil. She shook her head to clear it. "You talked with Sinclair? I really..." She stopped. She had no right to say who he could and couldn't talk to.

"She managed to let slip that you broke up with Emmett. Would you like to know why?." He was definitely angry. So was Lana.

"Are you telling me you talked to her about Emmett? Why would you do that?"

"Why? You know nothing about this guy, and you don't seem to have any caution when it comes to him. I worry about you. How do we know he is not crazy? So yes when I saw her I thought I found out some things about him."

Lana shook her head in disbelief. Shane looked her over for the first time, and his heart fell to his stomach. "You slept with him didn't you? He is in there right now?"

"Shane I am not doing this with you. I can't believe you did that."

"Lana he cheated on you. You broke up with him for it. He has been playing you." Shane shook his head. Lana looked down. Why did she not see that one coming? "Oh god." Shane said giving her a bewildered look. "You already knew." He laughed without humor. "You knew, and still you slept with him?" He yelled at her. She took a step back. Never had he yelled at her before.

At that moment Emmett stepped out wearing only his jeans. He was confused when he saw Shane. Shane shook his head, and looked to the sky.

Emmett looked from him to Lana. **"What's going on?"**

"Shane please you don't understand." Lana said.

"I don't understand?" Shane said taking an angry step toward her. Emmett tensed up, and eyed Shane.

"Your right I don't. I don't understand how you let some guy turn your life up side down. I don't understand why you would kiss me the way you did in Lilly's room."

"Wait you kissed me!" Lana yelled back interrupting him.

"You kissed back Lana! So no I don't understand you. You are not who I thought you were!"

Anger burned her throat. She could believe he was yelling at her. They never fought. " I can't believe you. You don't think this is hard on me? You don't think that I haven't been confused?"

"He cheated on you Lana! Yet you still couldn't wait to get into bed with him. It's like you some horny slut who can keep her pants on! Who's next? That Noah guy? Or maybe it will be the drunken idiot!"

Emmett went closer to Lana. Did Shane just call her a slut? Lana slapped Shane in the face as tears flooded her eyes. She couldn't believe he just called her a slut.

Shane got into her face, and was about to yell at her again, But Emmett pushed Shane away, and stepped in front of Lana.

**"You need to back off."** Emmett said. Lana saw his back muscles were tense. She could only imagine what his face looked like.

"I'm sorry I don't speak deaf!" Shane said nastily.

"Shane!" Lana said shaking her head. She couldn't understand why he was doing this.

Emmett shook his head. **"Well then let's speak a language you will understand." **Emmett said before throwing a punch.

Emmett got Shane in the face. Shane threw one back. Lana yelled at them to stop as they threw more punches. Emmett had Shane on the ground when John, and some other guy came running over. Emmett threw, and received one more punch before he was dragged off Shane.

Regina and Kathryn had fallowed behind the men and both wore matching shocked expressions.

Lana stood there stunned. "Lana you okay?" John asked. Lana nodded her head as she looked at Shane who got to his feet surprisingly fast. Like Emmett he had blood on his face. There was a bruise already appearing on his shoulder. Her doctor instincts kicked in, and she almost went to him.

**"What happened?"** The guy Lana didn't know asked. He looked at her with a smile telling her she should know him.

**"That guy's a prick." **Emmett replied wiping blood off his mouth.

Shane looked at Lana as if he had just come out of some kind of trance. "Lana." Shane said in a 'what did I just do' tone.

"Leave." Emmett spoke out loud. Lana looked at him in shock as he went to her. He had some mean bruises popping up as well. She would have to get him some ice. and make sure he wouldn't need stitches. He looked at Shane with hate.

Shane stepped toward Lana, and all three men took a step toward him. Shane stepped back as he nodded, and rubbed his face with both his hands. He gave Lana one last look before turning away. Lana closed her eyes. She knew that look on his face was going to haunt her, and she couldn't bare to have the memory of him going away.

* * *

_He still there?_Lilly text Lana the moment Lana sat at the kitchen table. She was still only wearing Emmett's jacket. She wanted to cry, but both her mothers were fussing over her. Kathryn pulled out a bagel, and popped it in the toaster while Regina got out the milk.

Lana had to work on steadying her shaky hands as she text back. _No he left. Lilly I really wish you were here. _

"Here you go. Are you okay?" Kathryn asked sitting next to her. Regina brought her the milk. She also sat.

"Yeah, I was just a little surprised." Lana said meaning to smile, but she could manage it. She wasn't fine. Part of her heart just left, and she was not sure she would ever get it back.

_?What happened? _Lilly asked.

_I will have to tell you later._

_Lana are you okay?_

_Yeah..No, Yeah...i will be okay._

_Lana, you are worrying me._

_I am fine. I have to go. Loves._

_Loves 3_

Lana put the phone on the table. "Sorry about that." She said to them.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"Shane, and I got into a fight. He got in my face, then he, and Emmett got into it." Lana had to tell the truth. But she wasn't going to share the details.

"You guy's mind if I go take a shower?" She asked needing to be alone.

"Yeah, of course. We will be here if you need to talk." Kathryn said with her sweet smile.

Lana nodded her thanks and left quickly. Kathryn and Regina watched after her.

"She is different." Regina said standing.

"Yeah, I read up on it. People with amnesia can become completely different people. But she is still our Bay."

"I know. Do you call her Bay or Lana?" Regina asked. She has only been with Lana when they all had dinner. "I never know what to call her, and I want to take her to lunch as soon as i can. I don't want her to think i don't want to know her."

"I honestly don't know which one she prefers. I mainly call her sweety." Kathryn said with a sigh."This whole mess almost feels like the switched thing all over again. Except this time nothing replaced what was taken."

"Yeah I know. I can't imagine what she is going threw, and she is alone in this. At least with the switch she had Daphne." Regina shook her head. "You think she will ever remember?"

"I don't know. I think she remembers some things." Kathryn chuckled softly. "Part of me hopes she won't remember everything. You know all that negative stuff, and the fights. Then I want her to remember because I want Bay back."

"I don't think she will ever be the Bay we knew. She has changed, and bring back her memories won't delete the past seven years." Regina said.

Kathryn sighed. "Yeah I guess that is true. I just feel like I can't reach out to her. I hope with time things will get easier."

"It did with us." Regina said causing Kathryn to laugh.

"Indeed it did." Kathryn said taking the Bagel, and the milk setting them on the kitchen counter. Time had made things easier for them. Once Daphne made her own choices they didn't have much to fight over. They did get into it every now, and again, but what family doesn't fight? They also decided after Bay died that they would work on there relationship for Daphne's sake. Kathryn shook her head. Yeah time makes things easier. But it never took the pain of loosing Bay away.

* * *

When Lana walked into her room after taking a shower she found Emmett Sitting on her bed. He had cleaned up his face, and put on his shirt and shoes.

**"I am so sorry,"** He said the moment he saw her. Lana smile in response because she was hold her towel in place.

She adjusted the towel as she went to him. Once her hands were free she grabbed his chin gently to look at the cuts on his face. The worst one was under his left eye, right on his cheek bone. None needed stitches. She leaned down, and kissed him gently on his cut lip.

Emmett took her her both her wrist in his hands. He kissed each then looked up at her. She had that look that told him she wanted to pull away. He was sorry what he did made her upset, but he was not sorry for what he did. Shane overstepped the first time he took an angry step toward Bay. There was no way he was going to let a man get in her face like that.

Lana looked away as Emmett's thumbs made little circles on her wrist. She took her hands away. **"He talked with Sinclair."** Lana sighed as she shook her head. **"She told him why we broke up. He was mad and thought he should tell me. It made him furious that I already knew."** Her eyes teared.

It killed Emmett to see her cry. **"He had no right to call you a slut. So you've kissed him recently?"** Emmett asked even thought he was sure he read Shane's lips right.

The tears flowed onto her cheeks. **"I am so confused. I don't know what to do. I love you Emmett. Even thought I have little memory of us I can't deny that I am so in love with it its crazy."** She let out a sob.**"But I love him too. I need him in my life too."** She went to her knees. She had never said this out loud to anyone besides Dr. Grace, and that was only in her head. She looked up at Emmett who looked pained. **"I'm so sorry."** Lana buried her face in her hands. "I am so confused." She said out loud to herself.

She sobbed when she felt Emmett's arms go around her, and brought her to his chest. She wanted to yell at him. She had just told him that she loves another man, and here he was comforting her. But instead she found herself curly up to him allowing his presents sooth her.

* * *

Emmett took her into his arms. He could stand to see her break the way she did. He closed his eyes as he rubbed her back. He felt the tears dampen his shirt so he pulled her closer. He felt like he should be mad, but how could he be? She was confused and hurting.

It killed him to know she loved another man. It made his blood boil, and his heart break. Emmett pressed his lips to her forehead, and kept them there.

Anger hit him as he thought about what she had said. Simone told Shane. What the hell was she doing with Shane? Was she trying to split them apart? What the hell was her problem?

Emmett took a deep breath. Lana needed Shane in her life. The idea pissed him off. He wasn't sure he could handle having Shane around. He didn't want Bay anywhere near him.

His heart sank with his next thought. What if she chooses Shane? Would she want to be with Shane after what he did? Emmett squeezed her slightly. She forgave him, and he cheated on her.

He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't loose her again. His life finally felt whole again. So if she needed Shane in her life, then there was no way he would stop her. A tear escaped his eye. And if she decided to be with Shane, there was no way he would just walk out of her life. Never would he truly leave her.

**I hope you have all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :) Thanks.**


	18. Chapter 18 : Regina

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Eighteen: Regina

Lana sat with Regina at a out side hamburger joint. Regina had asked her if she would have lunch with her. Lana wanted to get to know her more so what was a better way then lunch? She had so many questions to ask. Things she didn't quite understand.

"So..this is kinda awkward." Regina said with a nervous laugh. "What should I call you?" She asked.

"Um.." That was a good question. Kathryn just called her sweetie. "You can call me Bay." Lana said as confidently as she could. She wanted to have things as normal as possible.

Regina smiled. "Bay. Okay." She took a sip of her soda. "So." She laughed again, then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I just feel like this is the whole switch mess over again. Like we are just getting to know each other. I suppose in a big way we are."

"So the whole switch thing. Who found out first about it? How did it come to light?" Lana asked. She had been meaning to asked Kathryn, but she just never found the opening.

Regina looked down sadly. When she looked back at Lana she had a small smile. "Well I think that depends on what you mean." She paused then went on. "I found out when you were little. Angelo had had Daphne tested because he thought I cheated on him. I didn't, and I told him so, but Daphne was so fair skinned and had red hair what else could he think? Anyway, when he told me he had her tested, and she wasn't his, I got her retested. Turns out she wasn't mine either."

"Well when did the rest of us find out?" Lana asked confused. She had the impression she and Daphne were teens when they learned of the switch.

"You had a blood typing thing in school, and found that your blood type was different then both your parents. That's when you asked them to take a DNA test for you. You, and Daphne were fifteen."

Lana had a small flash back of sitting at the kitchen table. She was there with Toby, Kathryn, and John _"__Maybe I'm some super human mutant freak from another planet." _She heard herself say.

"_Or a Vampire." _Toby replied.

"_Oh how awesome would that be?" _She said happily.

"Wait. You knew since I was little, and you never came for me? Didn't you wander what I was like? Didn't you want me?" Lana felt hurt. Was she unwanted? This conversation was starting to suck.

"Of course I wanted you. But by the time I found out you were Kathryn, and Johns, and Daphne was mine. I couldn't tare you away from all that you knew. The hardest thing I ever had to do was walk away from you."

Lana nodded. Yeah okay that did make since. It hurt, but she must have already known this. It wouldn't be fair to get upset at her. "Was I upset about this before?"

"Yeah. You all were."

This was the hard part. Not being mad about things that she probably already forgave people for. "Are we close? I mean after we found out about the switch. We must have wanted to get to know each other."

"Yeah, Daphne, and I moved into the guest house. It was really hard the first year. Things kept getting between us, and it just seemed impossible. But eventually we became more like mother and daughter." Regina smiled. "It was wonderful being close to you."

Lana smiled back. Yeah it must have been. It was crazy to think that a few weeks ago she had no parents, and know she had four. "Was it just hard for us or did everyone have a hard time adjusting?"

"It was a big change for all of us. There were many times I fought with John, and Kathryn. You, and Daphne had a bumpy relationship too. Hell in the beginning you guys fought over a boy. Hell you guys were fighting over a boy when you left."

Lana ate some fries as she thought about it. There was something there. A memory she had actually had before, but it was clear this time. She could remember the inter conversation. She was standing outside with Regina, Kathryn, and Daphne.

"_Can I invite my boyfriend?" Daphne asked_

"_Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Kathryn replied._

"_Neither did I." Regina said with a shocked expression._

"_We just made it official tonight." Daphne said to them._

"_Well give me his name, and I'll put it on the guest list." Kathryn said._

"_Liam - Liam Lupo."  
_

_"Wait, My Liam?" Bay asked shocked._

"_Wait, I don't understand. How could she be dating Liam?"Kathryn asked confused._

"_Who is Liam?" Regina asked._

"_Bay's boyfriend." Kathryn replied in a shocked tone._

"_Bay's boyfriend?" Regina repeated shocked. _

"_What! He never said he was going out with you." Daphne said. _

"_We're not anymore." Bay said. _

"_You broke up with Liam, and you didn't even tell me?" Kathryn said a little hurt._

"_That is not the point, mom. You're dating someone from my school, and you didn't think it was worth mentioning before now?" Bay said to Daphne._

"_But, I didn't wanna mention it until I knew it was something serious, And I didn't realize I needed your permission._

"_If I were dating someone from your school I'd probably think to tell you about it. So Liam's never brought up my name?" Bay wanted to know_

"_No, he just said he had an ex-girlfriend._

"_What did he say about me?" There was a pause. "That bad huh?"_

"_Now, us ladies can work all this out, right?" Kathryn said not wanting them to fight._

"_No mom. It's cool, it's fine. It doesn't matter. Liam, and I have broken up, and besides, I'm dating someone new now." Bay said smug._

"_Who?" Kathryn asked _

"_His name's Ty."_

"_My Ty?" Daphne asked surprised._

"_No, my Ty." Bay said._

"_Oh god." Regina said._

"Bay you okay?" Regina asked breaking of her thought. She had never been able to remember that with such clarity. Ty, the guy who was drunk?

"Yeah I'm okay. I was just lost in thought. Hey who is Ty?" Lana asked.

"He is a family friend. You dated him for a while, But he went into the army, and you fell for Emmett. I believe you dated him for a few weeks when he got back, but things were complicated. Why? have you met him?"

"What things?"

"That I would not know. You never really let use in on what happened." Regina said with a small smile.

Lana nodded. So the drunk Ty was another boyfriend. Geez how many did she have?

"You are so beautiful, And a doctor. I can't believe it." Regina said after taking a sip of her soda.

"Thanks, and yeah I am starting to get the idea that I was not into that kind of thing before."

"No, you were all about your art. Do you still paint?"

"No, But I do sketch. It's not that I didn't want to paint. I had thought about it a thousand times. I just never got around to it. Between med school, and work I just never had the time."

"Well you should give it a chance while you are here. You were wonderful." Regina sat taking Her hand, and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Yeah maybe I will." Lana said with a smile.

"I wish we would have stopped you from leaving. We just thought that after you cooled off you would have come home." Regina said sadly.

"It's not your fault. What happened was no ones fault. Things happen." Lana said. She didn't want anyone to feel guilty for what happened.

"We have just lost so much time. It is a shame." Regina said.

"Well I am here now. And I will visit as often as I can after I go back. We can always talk over the phone."

"Yeah I think I will like that." Regina said wiping away a tear. "I think I would like that a lot."

"So who is that Shane guy?" Regina asked. She was going to asked Emmett, but thought she might as well just asked Bay.

"One of my best friends. He is family. He would never have hurt me. Emmett just got protective of me." Lana felt like she needed to explain him. "He is in love with me, and this whole mess has been hard for him to swallow."

"Do you love him? I mean you can't remember life before, so you must have formed other relationships. I mean you couldn't have been stuck on Emmett or Ty."

Yeah that depends on what she meant, Lana thought to herself. "Yeah, I love him too. But...It's complicated."

"Yeah, you don't have to answer that. I was being nosy." Regina said.

"So I met Emmett through Daphne right?" Lana asked. She wanted to remember the first time she saw him.

"Yeah, him, and Daphne had been friends since they were eight. I was so sure they would end up together, But he seemed to take immediately to you. It still surprised me when you guys got together."

"Wait, Did he and Daphne have a thing?" Lana asked suddenly jealous.

"Emmett had always had a thing for Daphne. She realized she had something for him around the same time he got with you."

"Yeah." Lana said as yet another memory came to her. She was with Daphne in Daphne's room.

"_It's just I always thought my mom would be the one constant in my life. The one person I could always rely on, but I was wrong."Daphne said._

"_I know it sucks." Bay replied._

"_No, there is one person who's always been there for me. I just can't believe I never saw it before now." Daphne said with a smile._

"_Who are you talking about?" Bay asked thinking she already knew._

"_Emmett." Daphne said._

"_Are you saying you are into him." Bay asked unsure how she felt._

"_Yeah, I think I am."_

Lana took a deep breath. These memories were coming to fast. She could only handle so much in one day.

"I am glad he chose you. You guys are great together." Regina said. "Are you two together?"

" Um...I honestly don't know. I am head over heals for Emmett. I feel things for him that I felt the moment I saw him. I wonder if it was like that when I first met him."

Regina smiled. "I wouldn't know the answer to that either."

Lana laughed a little. "Yeah I imagine if I had any feelings for him I kept them to myself."

"Well I am sure you will figure things out. You have a way of getting through things. It is something I admire about you." Regina said.

Lana nodded yeah she would get through this. She had gotten through the who switch thing, apparently. Her phone went off. She wince when she saw it was Lilly. She forgot to call her before lunch. "I have to go." Lana said as the phone went to voice mail. She needed to talk to Lilly alone.

"Yeah I have to get going to." Regina paused. "Thank you for lunch. We should do it again."

"Yeah definitely." Lana said giving Regina a hug surprising them both.

Once Regina left Lana threw away the trash, and decided to walked on the path that led to the park, while she talked with Lilly. She made her way over to it as she dialed the number. Before she hit the send button the sound of a motorcycle approaching had her look up. The guy parked, and both him and the woman took off their helmets and gave her a smile.

The flashback happened fast. She was standing outside the house and watched as Daphne got on the back of Emmett's bike.

"_Who's that?" __Emmett had asked._

"_Me in anther life." __Daphne replied. Then they drove away leaving Bay alone. She had no idea who that guy was, but she knew he was somehow important._

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews, Thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19: Shield

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter Nineteen: Shield

"Wow I can't believe he said that." Lilly said with shock. "Shane practicality worships the ground you walk on."

"Yeah well he did. And I was angry at first, but now I want nothing more then to go to him, and tell him that he was forgiven the moment he walked away."

"That just doesn't sound like him. I guess love makes you crazy like they say." Lilly sounded as if she was still trying to understand.

"Yeah I guess it does." Lana sighed. "I wish this didn't have to be so complicated. Why couldn't he have told me how he felt before all this?"

"You think it would make a difference?" Lilly asked.

Lana thought about Emmett. The thought of him gave her butterflies and the sudden need for him to be here was strong. "I just don't know. I don't know a damn thing anymore. I just want to go home, and pretend that no of this has happened."

"Are things not going good?"

"Yeah, They are going fine. I just had lunch with Regina, My biological mom. She knew longer then the rest of us about the switch. I guess I was the one who pushed the issue when I was fifteen. There was some kind of blood typing in class. And my blood didn't match my parents."

"Wow, that's crazy. Why didn't she try to get you?" Lilly asked in the same tone she herself had used to ask Regina.

"Because she didn't want to take me away from the only life I knew, and Daphne was hers. It makes since, but it still hurts."

"Yeah it does make since. That can be devastating for a child."

"Yeah I agree."

* * *

A couple days Later Lana was in her studio with Emmett. She had decided to give painting a chance, But nothing was coming to was starting to get frustrated.

**"I don't think I can. Nothing is coming to me." **Lana said giving Emmett the pouty face.

Emmett smiled. **"You can't force it. Something will come to you, but you have to relax."**

Lana took a deep breath. He was right. She looked back to the blank canvas, and out of the corner of her eye she saw someone walking toward them. It was the guy, Ty.

He was definitely better groomed today. He wore a short sleeved button up with jeans. He had his hands in his pockets making him look like a nervous child. "Hey could we talk?" He asked nodding a hello to Emmett, who stood crossing his arms.

"Um, yeah." She said giving Emmett a smile before fallowing Ty to where he parked his car.

He leaned against the car leaving his hands in his pockets. "I want to apologize for the night in front of the hospital. I wasn't in the best mind frames." He said in an apologetic tone. "I made a complete ass off myself."

"Yeah you did. But hey first impressions aren't always everything." Lana said giving him a break. It had to be hard to hear a loved one died, then learn that they are actually alive seven years later.

He laughed. "I don't know about that. I will never forget the egg plant in the Beamer casing the neighborhood ." He said, Then received a confused look from Lana. "Never mind. Another time." Ty said with a laugh. He crossed his arms over his chest, and seemed to relax.

"I will be sure to remember to ask about that." Lana smiled at him.

"Well I have to get to work. We cool?" Ty asked.

"Yeah we're cool." Lana said. Ty hugged her.

"I am really sorry." He said before getting in the car and driving off.

Emmett walked out to her. **"You okay?" **He asked looking after Ty. He really didn't like the fact that Ty had come, but what could he do?

**"Yeah, I fine." **Lana said with a smile.

There was a pause. **"Would you like to stay the night with me? I mean at my place?"** Emmett asked.

Lana smiled big. **"I would love to stay the night with you."** Lana had been wondering where he lived.

* * *

Lana stood on the middle of his living room with a big smile on her face. Emmett watch her nervously. How many times had he imagined her here with him? She looked around without saying a word. From the living room she wondered into the dining room/kitchen.

Emmett fallowed behind her. She was still smiling when she turned from him. When she faced him again her eyes seemed to be watering. Emmett confused, took her hand. **"What's wrong?"**

Lana shook her head. **"Nothing. It's just that I can see it. I can see the whole life we should have had. I can see use here happily having breakfast. Married and possibly a baby one the way. I can see what we would have had."** Lana sighed.** "None of that really mattered before."**

Emmett took her into his arms has his own eyes watered. He had always thought it would have been perfect for them. He could also see what she was seeing. They would have been married, and expecting parents. They would have been happily in love. He had thought about it so many times.

He thought about it when Toby got married. He thought about it when he and Jenassa had their first child. Then the same when Daphne married. He hurt for Bay, knew that they wouldn't have been far behind. He felt almost as if he was being left behind. They were married, and having kids, and he was here still trying to find someone who could make him happy.

Yeah he saw it. He could see Bay walking toward him as he stood at the alter. He could see how beautiful she would be wearing that white dress with a big smile. He could imagine the happy tears they would have shared. Then the honeymoon would be one to remember, and not because it would have been somewhere beautiful, but because he was with her. Even hell would be like heaven as long as he had her.

She would looks so beautiful with their unborn child growing in her. The pictures he would take to document the wonderful time would be great. Even now he resisted the erg to take pictures of her every day. He wanted to make up for the time lost. But they would never get that time back, and he could only hope for the future. But even that was shaky. Still he didn't know where she stood.

Lana pulled away. **"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tear up."**

**"Don't even worry about it. I don't mind."**

**"You are so good to me Emmett. Sometimes better then I feel I deserve."** Lana took a deep breath. She needed to figure out where she stood. She couldn't string Emmett or Shane along. She needed to choose one. However tonight wasn't the time for that.

* * *

"_It's about time you show." Lana said after waking in the white room With Dr. Grace. _

"_Well it is up to you to call me." Dr. Grace replied with a smile, and giving Lana her hand. Lana took it, and aloud herself to be pulled up. "How is our Lilly? It certainly has been a while since we talked last."_

"_She is fine. She has been home, and is no longer in need of her pain medication. She seems to be herself, but it must have been traumatizing. Physically she is perfect. Mentally I am still waiting for the break."_

"_Yes I would have to agree. Victims always end up reliving attacks one way or another, and never get away without the mental image. She is strong enough to hold the pain in, but if she is insisting that she is fine, and not seeing a therapist then I would say she is going to break. The only question is when."_

"_Well I hope I am home when it happens. It would really suck to be so far away when she would need me the most." Lana chewed her lip._

"_So who is on your mind? Emmett or Shane?" Dr. Grace asked._

_Lana threw her hand into the air. "Both! All the time. I never get a break. One or both are always on my mind. I am surprised I don't go crazy with it."_

"_Still don't know who you love more?"_

"_If someone asked me who I wanted more I would say Emmett. Everything about the man makes me crazy for him." Lana smiled. "And let me tell you what. The sex is WOW."_

_Dr. Grace smiled and laughed a little. "You guys had sex. I would say that is a step in the right direction."_

"_When I am with Emmett everything is perfect. I know we belong together. It's like we were put here to find each other. But then when we are apart I think of Shane too. I love Shane too. He is perfect for Lana. He cares about me and loves me."_

"_What about the other day. He crossed a line did he not?" Dr. Grace said._

_Lana shook her head. "He was angry. I never had him angry at me before. It felt like he was angry at Bay, but not Lana." She shook her head with a shaky laugh. "I feel like I will have multiple personality disorder by the time life is through with me."_

"_What was he so angry at? What had you done?"_

" _He found out that Emmett cheated on me. Then he realized that I already knew. Tack on the fact that hours before I had sex with Emmett you have got yourself a trigger to set Shane off. I didn't know he was coming. Nor did I realize he was talking to Sinclair."_

"_What was he doing with her?" _

"_Digging up dirt on Emmett. Shane said she let slip that Emmett cheated on me. I wonder if she managed to let slip she was the one who he cheated on me with." Lana started to pace. _

"_I just hate that he talked to her. I don't want her anywhere near him. But who am I to say who he can and can't hang with? I am not his girlfriend."_

_Dr. Grace put her hand on Lana's shoulder. "Why don't you just talk with him about it. Let him know how you feel about her, and why. Then he can make the judgment call."_

"_Yeah except for the fact that he is avoiding me. I haven't seen or talked to him since that day. It's crazy how much as changed in such a short period of time."_

"_I am sorry Lana. I wish I could help more. Maybe you should have sometime away from them both."_

_Lana laughed a little. "Sure like that will happen. I can't stay away from Emmett. Hell I swore to myself that even though I was staying the night at his place,i wasn't going to make love to him again until I figure all this out." Lana put her hands on her hips. "Any guesses as to what I did?"_

_Dr. Grace couldn't help the smile. "I wouldn't have any type of clue." She responded make Lana smile slightly._

"_We made hot, passionate love. What is wrong with me? It's just the man makes me feel like I am worth something. He makes me higher then I have ever been. The passion that is shared between us is so potent it should be illegal. I never had that with anyone. Not even Shane."_

"_Then why are you confused about who you should be with? Emmett clearly gives you something Shane doesn't."_

"_But I love Shane. I don't want to hurt him. I can't hurt him. He has been there for me every time I needed him. He is may family."_

"_Lana, you know that we can love on many levels. You need to allow yourself to be honest. I think you are using Shane as a shield." Dr. Grace waited for Lana to process what she said._

"_I don't understand. What could I possibly be using him as a shield for?" Lana shook her head. "I am not hiding from anything."_

"_Perhaps you are scared of something."_

_Lana sat feeling tired. "I am afraid of a lot of things, but nothing I could be using Shane as a shield for."_

"_Lana you are using Shane as an excuse. You need to allow yourself to understand why."_

"_What are you talking about? I love Shane. There is no hidden agenda here!" Lana yelled frustrated. _

"_I have no doubt that you love him. But only recently have your feelings for him intensified. Why? After all this time. Why now?"_

_Lana sat in silence. It couldn't be true. She was in love with Shane not using him... Right?_

* * *

When Emmett woke he was alone. He sat up confused. Had she left already? He climbed out of bed throwing on a clean pair of jeans. As he walked out of his bedroom he could see the kitchen light was on.

When he looked into it, his chest filled with joy. Bay was standing at the counter pouring herself some cereal. She was wearing one of his T-shirts that just covered her butt. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun. With a smile he approached her.

Emmett surprised her by sliding his arms around her middle and hugged her close. She smiled as she turned to him giving him a light kiss on the lips. **"Good morning."** Lana said then took her cereal to the table.

Emmett watched as she sat taking a bit. She noticed him watching her so she smiled at him. His return smile was one for the books. He could imagined that he looked as happy as a kid in the candy store.** "Good morning."** He replied.

He took a seat next to her. It was better then a good morning. It was a blessed one. He felt complete. He went to sleep with her in is arms and now it was morning and she had one one of his shirts eating breakfast as if they have done this every day for years. It was a great morning. Emmett took her hand and kissed it twice. When he he looked up at her, her eyes held slight confusion and...Love? Lust? What ever it was the look drove him wild.

**I hope you have all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

******Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

**Chapter twenty: Hurt**

Lana and Emmett lied in bed just watching each other. After Lana finished her breakfast Emmett had managed to get her back into bed for a second round.

She just couldn't say no to him. No, she didn't want to say no to the man. She needed the contact just as much as he did. She was sure she could spend the rest of her life in his arms. Never needing a break from what he had to offer.

The thought scared her. She felt dependent on him, and she never felt like she needed someone to live before. She was always independent. So yes the thought of needing Emmett so much scared her.

"**What are you thinking about?" **Emmett asked needing to know. He often wished he could here what she was thinking. Her silence was always filled with questions.

"**You." **Lana replied making Emmett feel as though he couldn't be happier. She was thinking of him.

"**What about me?" **Emmett asked wanting to know more.

Lana thought about it, and decided not to lie. **"I was thinking about how much I think I need you." **She said hoping she wouldn't regret saying it.

Emmett took her hand, and kissed it. The best person in his world was admitting that she needed him. HIM. There were no words to how much that made his want to both laugh and cry.

"**I need you too." **He replied. He needed her more then he could ever show. Words didn't cover how much he needed her.

Her return smile filled him, and changed the mood once again. He shifted so he was on top of her kissing her tenderly. He felt her hands glide down his sides to his hips. He allowed the sensation to fog his mind, and the need take him.

* * *

Lana sat at the table at her moms house. She had just left Emmett's. He needed to take a job in Florida for some wedding. As much as neither of them wanted him to go he had to. He couldn't put his life on hold.

"Bay are you okay?" Kathryn asked joining her.

Lana looked at her hands that were gripping the glass of ice tea her mom had handed her more then ten minutes ago. She had yet to take a sip. " Why did I leave?" She asked before she realized that it was bothering her. Through this whole thing, one feeling remained constant. The feeling that she was leaving, and never coming back.

Lana looked at Kathryn who looked completely unhappy about this topic. Kathryn took a deep breath to steady herself.

"Your life emotionally wasn't always easy. You never felt like you belonged. Then we learned about the switch, and it only brought a tone of more questions." She paused. "You were so angry. You were having a hard time with Daphne, and the art school you were hoping to get in declined you. You and your father got into a huge fight, and from there things just got worse. Please don't let old feelings let you leave again." She said tears forming in her eyes.

Lana took her hand. "I won't. I think I need to try to keep the past behind me." Kathryn nodded as she squeezed Bay's hand.

"Did you ever wish that the switch never happen?" Lana asked suddenly feeling self doubt about the switch.

"Oh honey. You were the best gift in the world. I do wish we had more time with Daphne, But the thought of never having you is unthinkable. You were always wanted." Kathryn hugged her tight.

Lana hugged her back. Jeez these days have been emotional. It was bitter sweet that she only had a week left. She was so ready to go home, and get back to work, but she wasn't ready to leave. There was so much she needed to know. She wanted new memories with them. She just felt stuck in the middle of old and new.

"Could I borrow your car? I just need to clear my head." She asked suddenly. She wanted to drive around. Learn her surroundings.

"Yeah of course." Kathryn said handing Lana the keys.

"Really? Just like that?" She said surprised. She was sure some persuasion was going to have to take place.

"Yeah, just be careful." Kathryn said smiling.

Lana thanked her, and left. She didn't know where she was going, and didn't really care. She just drove. After a while she found herself in front of Buckner. She pulled up but stayed in the car. She could see herself walking threw the halls here. She remembers hating it.

She was about to pull away when the memory hit her. She was with Emmett. He was telling her that he liked her. She was shocked when he surprised her with a kiss she could believe she ever forgot. She sank into her seat. That was it. That was the first kiss they ever shared. She closed her eyes. How did she forget something like that? The kiss was so simple, but somehow meant the world to her.

She found herself at a junk yard next. She wasn't sure why she was here, but she knew she was here before. She could remember being with Emmett, and she was sure this is when she started to fall for him. _"You know what is amazing? You are the best listener I know." _Lana remembers herself saying, along with. _"This is the most rocking game of charades ever." _

Lana drove around some more. She had no clue where she was, and sure she was lost. She was going to turn around, and go home, but somehow she ran out of gas. She managed to pull over so she was out of the road. Not that it was super busy. Confused she got out. The gas gauge said she had half a tank.

Lana decided she would just walk to the gas station. Where ever that was. Kathryn had an empty gas container in the trunk. As she walked she looked around. This seemed familiar. Like she had been here before. She laughed to herself a little. It wasn't like it wasn't possible.

She ended up looking at a wall that had faded graffiti on it. She was staring at the first picture it was two sets of eyes, and under it said, first met June 2011. The next picture was two people kissing, First kiss September 2011. The next was a picture of a cake, First birthday surprise October 2011. The next was a hand signing I love you, under it said, First "I love you" February 2012.

Her heart dropped at the next picture I was a broken heart with the words, Emmett makes a mistake. Tears came to her eyes. She remembers this. She remembers how hurt she was, and they way this just confused her further. She turned the corner. The next picture was holding hands, Bay forgives Emmett. The last picture was a whole heart with their initials in it. BK and EB. Under it said, Bay and Emmett forever. She put her hand on the heart, and the memory had her fall to her knees. It hit her hard knocking the breath out of her.

_Bay sat on the hood of her car, and she watched as Emmett pulled up on his bike. She stood as he walked over to her. _

**"**_**I am so happy you texted...Did you see it? Did you like it?...Please say something."** __Emmett said._

"_You ruined everything." __ Bay replied._

**"_I know."_**

"_No. You don't know. You ruined us."__ She raised her voice as she spoke. "__You ruined every other relationship I'm ever going to have. How am I supposed to fall for someone else when you do things like that!"_

**"_I don't want you to fall for anyone else." _**_Emmett said sadly. _

"_But I need to,because I can't be with you."_

**"**_**We are bigger than my one mistake...We are bigger."** _

"_No no,You don't just get to sleep with someone else, and then pull the we're-meant-to-be card.__ Bay said half way between mad and sad. _

**"_I didn't handle things right. I know that."_**

"_Yeah." Bay's voice was rising again, and she began to get tearful. "I'd say sleeping with my brother's girlfriend, and my childhood enemy, while I was off talking to your parents about how to help you, is not handling things right!"__ She felt the tears run down her face._

**"_I am so sorry, Bay. I hope you know that."_**

"_Yeah."__ She said still crying. "__I do know. But you ripped the fabric apart. You can't just tape it back together with words."_

**"_Then I will wait until I figure out how I can."_**

_Bay didn't know what to say. She wanted to throw her arms around him, and kiss him, but she wasn't ready. She did the next best thing, got in her car, and drove away._

Lana swallowed. She missed Emmett suddenly. She had just seen him this morning, but the memories seemed to open a hole in her heart. A tear escaped her eye. Shane was a shield. She was afraid to let herself fully love Emmett, and her family. She was afraid they wouldn't want her back or that they were not going to be what she was looking for. Mostly she was afraid of memories like the one she just had.

She had to pull herself from the ground. She felt empty, and with fresh tears on her cheeks she made her way to the gas station. She filled up the can, and went back to the car. The memory wouldn't go away. She felt like she was going to die right there. This was it This was what Dr. Grace was talking about.

By her allowing herself to pretend she was in love with Shane so much that she had a hard time giving all her heart to Emmet. She was allowing herself to lie. Yes, she loved him. She would always have a place for Shane. But she didn't need him like she needed Emmett. She didn't love him the same way.

She had to tell him. She needed to tell him. She needs him to understand. So she contacted Kathryn who met her at the airport with John. She promised them she would make up for the lost time. She would work this week, and come back another time. She had to go. She needed to be able to tell Emmett she wants him. In order to do that she needed to be sure she could be without Shane.

* * *

Lana had to take a deep breath. She stood in front of Shane's house, and felt sick. She had hopped he went into work or wasn't home, but the lights were on.

Lana had contacted Lilly letting her know what was going on. From there Lilly told her that he was off tonight. So she found herself here looking at his house as if she were a stalker. She closed her eyes as she took another deep breath. She couldn't help, but to think what Emmett would do if he knew she was here. He would freak. She knew he would never have let her come alone, which is why she had to do it now while he was away. She needed to do this alone.

After a while she finally found her nerve. She went to the door quickly, and knocked three times before she lost it again. She heard foot steps inside, then the door swung open. Lana was about to smile until she took in who answered the door.

Her heart dropped, and anger boil in her gut. What the hell was Simone doing here? "Can I help you?" Simone asked as if she owned the place, and had been here forever.

"Where is Shane?" Lana asked pushing past Sinclair into the house. She never had to knock to come in before. She only did it now out of respect, because of the fight.

She didn't really listen for a response. She continued into the house. Shane walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw Lana. What made things worse he looked as guilty as Emmett had in her memory. "Lana, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk. But I see that you have clearly moved on." Lana said knowing that her jealousy was unfair. She had no claim on him, or at least she had not right to have a claim on him, but he was hers, and there was no way she was okay with him being with Sinclair!

Lana didn't realize she was crying until the tear fell off her chin. She wiped at her face. "Simone can we finish this tomorrow?" Shane asked giving her an apologetic look.

Simone shook her head in disbelief. "Sure. Whatever Bay wants right." She said before grabbing her bag, and Jacket.

"Simone come on. Don't be like that." Shane said fallowing her to the door. She slammed it in his face before he could say another word. He turned, and faced a pissed off Lana.

"Really? Her? You couldn't find a better person?" Lana said shaking with anger. "You know what. Fine ! Have her. I came to beg you to forgive me, but I am choosing to stay with Emmett. I planned on begging you not to leave me as a friend, because I need you, but I see that you have moved on." Lana went around him, and opened the door. She spun around to face him. "Did she happen to let slip that she is the one he cheated on me with?" The shocked look on his face answered that question. "Yeah you found a real keeper. At least Emmett was up front with me." She said then left slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe he was with HER." Lana said pacing the length of Lilly's living room. "I have felt bad for days, and he has been fraternizing with the enemy. How could he do that?"

"Well...you said he didn't know. How could he know what he was doing was wrong." Lilly said unsure she should be saying it.

Lana faced her. For a second she was angry, then her face softened. "Your right. He couldn't have known. I just can't believe she was there. Why does she have to be with the men in my life? I mean I thought her dad was sick or something."

Lilly took Lana's hand, and pulled her down onto the sofa. "You really don't want her in KC either." Lilly said knowing Lana all to well.

"You're right I don't. She needs to go to Timbuktu or something really far away." Lana said leaning back into the sofa. Lilly settled herself as well.

"So you are going to be with Emmett. What does that mean for you? I mean what does that mean for here, Lana you." Lilly said trying to asked the question right. Lana knew to well what she meant.

"I don't know yet. I do not want to leave here. This is my home. I work here, and my best friend lives here." Lana smiled at Lilly.

"And Shane. And my mom." Lilly said.

"Yeah them too. But it's so far from him, and my family. I want to be with them. I want to know them." Lana rubbed her eyes. "I wish I could just move you guys, and my job to KC, and have the best of my two lives." Lana said.

Lilly laughed."Yeah because that would work so well. Emmett, and Shane would kill each other. But I would like to meet your family. They need my approval." Lilly said jokingly.

Lana glanced at the clock on the side table. It was already eleven at night. "Mind inf I crash here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Well duh." Lilly said. "The guest room is always ready to welcome you. Oh, and we can watch that movie I just bought before bed." Lilly said scrambling up. She left to get the movie. Lana had to smile. She loved Lilly to death.

* * *

Once morning came Lana left to go home. She had contacted the hospital, and they were going to put her on the schedule for this afternoon. She took the bus, and left a note for Lilly. She could have asked for a ride, but Lilly looked to comfortable to wake.

Lana paused at the door to her apartment. It stood ajar. Lana's felt her brows pull together with confusion. She opened the door the rest of the way, and her heart dropped. Her whole apartment was destroyed. Things were taken out of drawers. The sofa fabric was cut up, and it's pillows were scattered on the floor. Her clothes were thrown everywhere, and her dishes were shattered on the kitchen floor.

After calling the police Lana stood looking down at the ruin picture of the field, and mountains that Emmett took. She squat down to get a better look. The person not only broke the glass it was in, but ripped the picture as well. This was savable. She felt like a part of her was broken too. This was the first thing she ever put on her wall. the fist thing she bought for her home. She felt connected with it and spent many hours finding comfort in its presents. Feeling unsteady she looked over to the side table, and saw a black book sitting on it. She crossed the room, and picked the book up. It was Emmett's diary.

Lana examined it and was surprised that it seemed to be untouched. Well besides the fact that it was in the drawer of her bedside table. She felt confused. Someone came here, and threw everything onto the floor, but left this one thing on the table. Lana nodded slowly as she thought it through. She shook her head with the thought. Yes this did seem odd. Unless a certain someone was trying to leave a message, a certain someone Lana was sure she knew.

**I hope you have Enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :)**


	21. Chapter 21: I will always

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-one: I will always.

"I can't believe someone broke into your apartment." Lilly said as she gathered up patient charts. Today was her first day back to work.

"Well believe it. My house is completely trashed." Lana replied as she read over her new patents chart. "Why are people so careless? This woman was told she has a heart condition, and to not have to much excitement, so she goes sky diving? Where is the sense in that? Did she want to be hospitalized?"

"Well maybe it was on her bucket list." Lilly responded. "Anyway back to you. Who would want to break into you apartment, and why? No offense, but it's not like your apartment is fancy or something."

"Your apartment was broken into?" Shane asked as he quickly walked to them. "Where you hurt? Where you home?"

"No, and no." Lana said then walked away. She couldn't do this with him yet. She still felt hurt. Besides she was pretty sure she knows who broke in. The question would be why? She couldn't help but wonder if Shane was going to continue to see her. Could she handle that?

"I messed up bad." Shane said to Lilly. "I got in her face, and acted like an ass."

"Well Shane, you are an ass." Lilly lightly bumped his arm with her shoulder. "But that is why we love you. She will come around."

"I don't know. You should have seen how mad she was last night. I didn't even know she was back."

"Would it have made a difference? I mean if she were in town would you not have had that girl over?" Lilly asked taking a seat.

"I honestly don't know. Why should it matter who I hang with? She chose the deaf guy over me."

"Emmett." Lilly said as she sorted the charts.

"What?" Shane asked confused.

"His name is Emmett. You should try to remember that."

"And I should do that why?" Shane asked didn't even like the cheating bastard.

"Really Shane? You have to ask? Lana is our best friend. Your going to say screw it, and walk away because she doesn't love you the way you love her? Are you going to say that she means so much to you, yet you would rather see her hurt then happy?"

"She will be happy. She said so herself. She loves Emmett." Shane said shaking his head as he said Emmett.

"She love you to Shane. It might not be in the way you want it to be, but she loves you too. We are the only family she had for seven years."

Shane shook his head. "I don't know if I can just be her friend. I don't think I can sit back, and watch as she dates Emmett. I just don't like the guy. He cheated on her for Christ sake! How can she forgive him for that?"

"Why don't you ask." Lilly stood. "Just be the friend you used to be. She needs you on her side." Lilly walked into a room leaving Shane to his thoughts.

* * *

The day seemed to last forever. Not that Lana had any reason to rush it. After work she had the joys of going home, and cleaning up the mess. Yay her! She sighed. The biggest problem was she missed Emmett. Yeah love made you crazy. She also hasn't told him she went home.

"You know you can just ditched the old place, and find a new one." Lilly said joining Lana at the table. "I wouldn't mind going house hunting with you."

"Lilly for the hundredth thousandth time I am not moving. I like my apartment."

"Geez what is sooooo great about it? Come on. You could just upgrade a little. Don't you want to have a family someday? You would have to get a bigger place."

"Yeah a family would be nice. I just don't see how that one will play out." Lana said playing with the lettuce on her plate. She really could see it, but it bothered her that it wasn't here she was seeing herself, but with Emmett in his apartment. She could totally see it there.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked.

"Well I mean the whole Emmett thing. Yeah when I am with him, and away from home the fairy tale of being with him makes perfect since. But the reality is not so clear. He lives there, I live here. His job his there, mine is here. I can't just pack up, and leave my job, and neither can he."

"I thought he traveled for his jobs."

"Yeah he does, but his home base is in KC. He can't just shut down his studio."

"So you thinking it might not work? Lana that's crazy. I have seen the way you look at him."

"I am saying that I have no idea what I am doing. I want the best of both worlds, and I can't have them. I feel like I have to pick between Lana, and Bay."

Lilly sighed. "Do you want to leave?"

"No. This place has been my home for seven years."

"But..." Lilly pushed on.

"But I want to be with him, and my family. But you are my family too." Lana stood. "I don't want to talk about this. I will see you later."

* * *

"You know you are going to have to talk to me at some point." Shane said as they both Changed in the locker room. She was down to her bra and Panties, and Shane was still shirtless.

"No I don't." Lana snapped back.

Shane pulled her down on the bench next to him. She felt so odd being this naked with him. "I didn't know being with her would upset you. I also didn't know she was the one he cheated on you with. I'm sorry."

Lana looked at her hands. She could tell he was. "You really hurt my feeling Shane." She said standing back up. She grabbed her jacket from her locker.

"I know." Shane stood too. "I am not going to pretend that I am happy for you."

Lana turned and put her hand on his bare chest. In one quick movement Shane had her off her feet and pressed up against the lockers. "How can you forgive him for cheating on you?" Shane asked then kissed her hard on the lips. Out of habit she kissed back, Then pushed at him because it all felt wrong.

Once she was free Of his lips she glanced over her shoulder. Her heart dropped as a shocked Daphne stood in the door. She looked pissed then turned, and walked away. What on earth was she doing here?

"WAIT!" Lana called out then remembered that it was useless. She wiggled out of Shane's grip, threw on the jacket, and ran from the room. Thank god for elevators. She thought as she slipped on with Daphne before the doors closed.

"Emmett is my best friend, I know you have a lot going on, but don't lead him on. He deserves better then that." Daphne said the jumped off the second the doors opened. People filled in making it impossible for Lana to fallow, and explain.

Shane was still there when Lana returned. "You know you just got me into trouble." Lana said then pulled on her pants.

"I would say sorry. But I'm not. I had to get one last kiss out of you." Shane said leaning against the lockers.

"You are an ass." Lana said with a smile.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Shane said with a wink. Lana Laughed.

"It is good to see you two getting along. You ready Lana?" Lilly said.

"Yeah I am. I will see you later Shane." Lana said then left with Lilly.

* * *

Lana looked at the night sky. Once she was home she had decided she couldn't be there so she came here to clear her head. It was about three hours from town when you had a car. Four hours when you took the bus. It was a long way, but it was always worth

Lana had told Lilly where she would be for safety reasons. Lilly did offer to drive her, but she wanted to be alone. Only know she wished she would have grabbed her jacket.

The night was quit. It is why she came here. She sat on top of a large hill, and watched the stars. During the day she imagined the place was filled with children's laughter, and the chatter of the adults as families got together here for picnic's, and such. But by night it was a perfect place to be alone.

Lana rapped her arms around herself to help keep warm. Yeah she should have grabbed the jacket.

She took a deep breath breathing in the crisp air. This place was so different then home. At home you could hardly see the stars. To many lights. Here it was like the night sky shined. So many beautiful stars. She felt like she was in a different world all together. She closed her eyes. allowing herself to relax.

Lana jumped up when she heard someone approaching. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Emmett who was beaming at her. Her heart felt lighter, and she was sure she was smiling like a fool. **"What are you doing here?"** She asked. He must have gotten a hold of Lilly.

**"I came to find you."** He replied. He went to her, and kissed her forehead.

Lana stared at him. His brows pulled together as he mouth 'what?' to her. **"I can't believe you came out all this way, just to come find me." **Lana said.

Emmett's smile grew big as he laughed. It was Lana's turn to give him the 'what?' look. Emmett stroked her cheek. **"I will always come find you."** He said then kissed her gently.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :)**


	22. Chapter 22: I need you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-two: I need you.

**"Why did you leave?"** Emmett asked as they both sat down on the hill.

**"I needed to talk to Shane."** She paused. This was harder then she realized it would be. **"I needed him to know that I choose you."**

Emmett sat without saying anything. There was a celebration in his chest. She chose him!

Lana's heart pounded in her chest. She thought he would be thrilled with the news. Emmett put his arms around her managing to scoop her onto his lap. **"I thought you chose him. Daphne told me she saw you with him."**

**"Yeah I suppose I should have known she would. It wont happen again. I mean assuming you will have me."** Lana said with a small smile.

**"You guy didn't have sex?" **Emmett asked her.

**"Not even close. He surprised me by kissing me, and out of habit I kissed back. But i cough myself and pulled away." **She didn't want him to be mad at her.

**"Bay it's okay. We are not official yet." **Emmett gave her a kiss.

**"Why are you all the way out here?"** Emmett asked.

**"My apartment was broken into."** Lana was saying. Emmett interrupted her.

**"WHAT! Someone was in your apartment? Were you home? Did he hurt you?"** Emmett's eyes seemed to be scanning her body for any knew marks.

**"Emmett I am fine. I wasn't home."**

**"What was taken?"** He asked still seeming to be looking her over.

Lana sighed. **"Nothing was. That is the weird part. It's just trashed."**

Emmett looked at her with confusion. She was not telling him something. He could see it. **"Why would someone break into your apartment just to give you the joys of cleaning?"**

**"Well," **Lana said trying to come up with a logical answer.

**"Bay Kennish are you actually trying to think up a lie to tell me?"** Emmett said. She had to smile at him. How weird was it that when he called her by her full name it sounded so right?

Lana sighed. Yeah she was going to have to tell him the truth. **"I think it was Simone."**

As she knew he would Emmett looked confused.** "Why would Simone want to trash your house? I thought she was back in KC?"**

**"I went to see Shane, she was there. They were hanging out, and I freaked. He asked her to leave, and she did not like that to much. I also told him that she is the one you cheated on me with."** Lana nodded. Yeah she was sure it was Simone. To bad she could never prove it. Lana watched Emmett. She could tell he was mad. There was no hiding it from her.

**"I really wish you would get a better apartment. Maybe one with cameras. Or at least one with better doors. I could put in a security System in your apartment."**

**"I don't really think that it necessary. I will be fine. I have lived there for years."** Lana said not wanting him to fuss over her.

**"Yes it is Bay. Your safety is all I care about. Sure this time it might have been Simone. But next time it could be someone bigger, and you could be home. I will not risk you getting hurt."**

They sat without talking for some time. Lana knew he was mad she saw Shane alone. He didn't understand that Shane really wasn't a bad guy, and he would never her hurt.** "You are mad that I saw Shane aren't you?"**

**"I wish you would have waited for me. I would have gone with you."**

**"Emmett he is not a bad guy. I do not believe he will ever hurt..."**

**"He got in your face! He charged at you. I don't give a shit how mad he was, if he ever comes at you again like that...I don't like him Bay. So yeah I am mad. But you are free to do what you want."** Emmett stood up, and walked a few steps away. Lana felt like she was going to cry. Having Emmett mad at her was the worst feeling in the world.

After a few minutes she stood too, and started to walk. She planned on walking right passed him, but her grabbed her wrist gently as she passed. He pulled her to him, and closed her into a hug. She sighed into him resting her head on his chest. She was content here. His heart beat was steady, and strong. It soothed her. SHe smiled when she felt him kiss the top of her head.

* * *

Emmett stood looking around Lana's apartment. She was not kidding when she said that the place was a wreck. He had never seen a place so messy. He couldn't stop the fear that crept into his chest. Next time it might not be Simone. Next time it could be someone who would want to hurt her.

Lana began picking up. He had offered to help, but she told him no. He glanced down at his feet, and saw the picture he took. The one she loved. For some reason seeing it destroyed pissed him off. He wanted to find Simone, and tell her to never come near Bay again.

What the hell was the woman's problem? He couldn't see why Simone suddenly has to be in Bay's life. He looked back to Bay. She had thrown her hair into a messy bun exposing her neck. He had to smile. Man he wanted to kiss that neck. Hell he wanted to kiss her all over.

Feeling awkward he went to the kitchen, and started to clean. He didn't want her to have to do it by herself, and he didn't want to leave. He wasn't sure he could leave her here by herself.

After the kitchen was mostly clean he went to check on Bay. He found her sitting chris crossed on the bedroom floor with a sketch book open on her lap. She looked at it with confusion, and anger. Emmett approached her, and looked over her shoulder at the book. His eye grew wide when he saw that it was more drawing of him only this time he was naked.

Lana looked at him as he sat next to her. He took the book, and flipped through the pages. They were all him. He smiled like a fool. Even when she didn't know him she knew him. He looked back at her. She was blushing, but she still looked confused, and angry.

**"What's wrong?"** He asked her.

**"I have never ripped pages out of my sketch books. There is a few pages gone."** Bay replied pointing to the book he was holding. Emmett flipped threw again. There were four pages missing. Had Simone taken them?

Emmett took her hand. She looked like part of her had been taken away. **"I don't understand why she would take them."** Bay said.

**"I don't know either."**

**"How much did your "thing" mean to her? I have been imagining a one night stand type thing, but was there more to it then that?"** Lana asked suddenly wanting to run out of the room like an irrational child. She didn't want to think about them together, and she hated the idea that there was actually feelings involved.

**"No, not for me anyway. After, we both seemed to regret it. She means nothing to me Bay."** Emmett's heart rate picked up. He was suddenly worried that she would decide not to be with him. He couldn't allow Simone to get in between them again.

She nodded accepting his answer. He sighed with relief. He remembered when he was a small child his mom once told him everything you do will fallow you until you die. Well this was a good example of what she meant. He didn't think he would ever live truly guilt free, and his one mistake would fallow him to the grave.

**"Was I scared to get close to you before I left? I mean after the whole Simone thing?"**

**"Yeah you were hesitant. You had, and have every right to be."**

Lana looked away for a minute then looked back at him. It amazed him that her beauty seemed to hit him hard sometimes. She straddled his lap, and took his lips with hers. He shivered as her hands tangled with his hair.

She kissed him slow, and steadily the kisses got deeper, and more demanding. He took what she gave. Soon he had her under him, and he was kissing up her stomach as he removed her shirt. She arched under him when he nibbled at her ear.

* * *

"She took pictures you drew of Emmett?" Lilly said unsure how to react to it. "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She is a thief, and likes your boyfriend." the patient they were examining said. She was an older woman, and was in because her heart felt funny. Lana and Lilly smiled at her.

"Please sit up." Lana said.

The woman did as she was told, then said, "You should hold on to your man. Them women know how to play the game."

"Take in a deep breath." Lana said sharing silent laughter with Lilly.

The woman laid back when Lana had finished. "You should be fine dear." The woman said before Lana and Lilly walked away. "This girl has nothing on you. Your pretty and smart."

"Thank you Mrs. Marks." Lana said then they both walked away.

"You gotta love the older people. They sure know how you make you smile." Lilly said smiling. She waved at Lana then took off to her next patient while Lana ordered a EKG. Lilly was right. One of the benefits for working at the hospital was you always met interesting people. One day they will stop surprising the hell out of her.

* * *

"You do realize that this is a lunch break, and not a sleep break right?" Lilly said as she sat on the little bed next to Lana. She balanced her lunch on her lap as she opened her water.

Lana looked at her phone. There was still fifteen minutes left, and she knew not one of them would be used for sleep. "I know I just didn't get much sleep last night." Lana said with a yawn. Actually she didn't get any sleep last night.

"Well if you hadn't spent all night doing the vertical tango we wouldn't be having this convo." Lilly said smiling.

"And who said were were doing that?" Lana said back.

"I have the ability to do math in my head. Emmett, plus Lana, Plus a bed equals sex. It's not hard to figure that out Lana." Lilly said teasingly. "Besides I would do him in a heart beat."

Lana shook her head as she sat up. "You touch him, and you die my friend." She said teasingly back.

"Oh, but I can't even have one go?" Lilly said laughing.

"Sure you can. However I can't promise you will still be alive to tell the tale." Lana said steeling a couple of Lilly's fries.

Lilly sighed dramatically. "I guess I will never know how it feels you be with your cutie. Oh well I will have to just move on."

Lana laughed as she shook her head. "I guess not." Lana's phone went off telling her she had ten minutes. "You know you should come with me one weekend to meet my family. Well whenever we both manage to get two days off in a row I mean."

"Yeah I should. I want to meet them." Lilly replied. "Hey is your brother hot? Maybe we could be sister-in-laws."

Lana laughed. "He is a good looking man, But he is married, and has two little boys."

"Darn. Well I guess I will just have to find someone on my own." Lilly said with a frown. This worried Lana. Lilly had always loved the dating seen.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean you never talk about what happened to you."

"Yeah Lana, I am okay. It's just kinda scary to go out with strangers now. I was thinking of just putting it on hold. Give myself a couple of years. Maybe someone good will come along."

"Lilly you don't have to put your love life on hold. Just be more selective. Like..OH...um Dr...Davidson! He is cute, and single, and you already know him." Lana said trying to encourage Lilly.

"Dr. Davidson it like forty-two."

"And your point is? Come on. He is cute, and being a little older just means he has more experience." Lana said as she stood.

Lilly took a sip of water. "Yeah maybe. I can try it with someone I know." She sighed. "I don't know. It might be to soon."

"You will be okay in a month or so." Lana took Lilly's hand. "I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk I am here."

Lilly smiled. "I know. I think that is the only reason I can handle all of this. Because I know that when I can't, you will."

* * *

Lana looked around her apartment wide eyed. The place was clean. It was more then clean it was spotless. It was cleaner then she ever kept it. She knew she should have kicked Emmett out. She thought with a smile.

**"Hey welcome home."** Emmett said walking out of the bedroom.

**"Thanks. I can't believe you did all this. Thank you."** Lana said going to him. She paused a few steps away. She smelt something coming from the kitchen. Smoke? She turned, and almost ran to it. When she got there her heart melted some. The table was set, and dinner was already served. Emmett had put out candles, and a vase of blue roses.

When she turned he was right behind her with that James Dean smile of his. She laughed a little at her thought. Who the heck was James Dean? **"This is amazing. I can't believe you did this."**

**"I thought it would be nice to have a sit down dinner together."**

Lana reached up, and gave him a quick kiss. **"Yes I think that would be great."**

* * *

**"I don't think I ever want you to go."** Lana said. They were now cleaning up dinner dishes.

**"I knew my cooking would win you over."** Emmett teased.

Lana laughed. **"Yeah the cooking did the trick..."** She paused. **"I mean it Emmett. I saw that graffiti time line you made for me. I remember having a conversation about it with you. The memory of that hurts. I am scared to admit how much..."** Lana took a deep breath. **"I need you more then I can admit to myself. I miss you when you are gone."**

Emmett smiled. He had never thought about showing it to her. He loved that she needed him. He laughed mentally. The time line didn't help much when he did it, but at least it helped now. **"I miss you too when I am gone. I never want to be without you."** Emmett kissed her gently.

**I hope you have enjoyed. Please leave reviews. :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Year of Lovers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-three:Year of lovers

Lana couldn't sleep. She got out of bed slowly. She didn't want to wake Emmett. Once she was off the bed she went to the living room closing the bedroom dorr behind her. She didn't want the living room light to disturb him. She planned on turning on the TV, but Emmett's diary called her name. With a sigh she picked it up. She had been meaning to read more of it, and now was as good a time as any.

She sat on the sofa, and covered up with the blanket she left on the back of it. Once she was settled and comfortable she opened the book. It took her a moment to find where she left off, but once she did she dove right in.

Feb 6

Dear Bay,

I visited the time line today. It surprised me that it was actually still there. I have been thinking a lot about the day you saw it, and your reaction. You told me you wanted to move on, and I told you I didn't want you to. I stand by what I said. We were bigger then my one mistake. That night seems like it happened lifetimes ago, but it's still fresh in my memory. Every moment I spent with you is fresh in my memory. I find it hard to believe sometimes that I betrayed you. I don't know why it is on my mind today, but I can't shake it. I often wonder if you would be alive today if I hadn't cheated. I wonder where we would have been. I think we would have been living ,and I would probably be working up the nerve to pop the question. I laugh as I imagine myself all nervous knowing that you would have probably said yes, yet fearing the worst. Well I guess I will never get to know the answer to that question. That realization hits heard. Well I love you Bay.

March 19

Dear Bay,

Why are women crazy? I went out with Toby, and his "friend" Jenessa, and her friend Heather. We had decided to go mini golfing. At first all was fine, and we were having a good time, and the next thing I know this Heather chick is flirting away with me. It was easy to ignore at first, but I swear her goal was to have me naked by the end of the night. She was desperate. Don't get me wrong she was nice, and pretty, but I was just not into her that way. She was even embarrassing Jenessa. After golfing we went for pizza, and that's when she made it more then clear what she wanted. She felt me up. Then got all mad when I removed her hand, shaking my head. Yeah she stormed out of the place like I had just insulted her. Well if she took it that way it's her own issue. I only went with them so Toby wouldn't feel to awkward. He likes this Jenessa chick, and they seemed to really hit it off. They have a lot more things in common the Toby and Nikki did. Toby wished for you when he broke up with Nikki. He had told me that the other day. He said somehow the felt like having you around would have made things easier. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to. Someone who could understand him better then most. I often forget how close you and Toby were. You guys were always had each others back. I think he misses that. Sure he has Daphne, and the two are pretty close, but you will always be more of a sister to him. You guys grew up together. We all miss, and love you Bay.

April 15

Dear Bay,

The chef as returned. Yeah chef Jeff is back. He, and Daphne ran into each other at her school. He was there doing some kind of demonstration. She told me she is excited that they are going to have dinner tomorrow night. I don't think it is a good idea, but you know Daphne. She has to figure things out for herself. I just don't want her to be hurt again. We actually talked about us getting together, but I don't think it will happen. I think it is what everyone is expecting, but being with Daphne feels like the ultimate betrayal. I know you are gone so it shouldn't matter, but it does. I think she feels the same way. Besides I am not sure I even feel that way for her anymore. I don't know. It seems like the obvious choice, and it would keep her from Jeff. No I just can't. It doesn't seem right. Love you Bay.

May 27

Dear Bay,

Wow, you should have seen Wilke last night. He let Daphne have it. Toby, Wilke, and I were practicing a song when she came home. She was in tears. Her and Jeff had a fight. Wilke told her she needed to dump him. They fought then Wilke kissed her. It must have surprised her because it shut her up. She stood there in shock before walking away. He asked us later that night if we would help him learn ASL. I am still not the biggest fan of Wilke, but he is growing on me. Regina started dating again. She has been doing good. I have to say it has been a while since I have heard her, and Kathryn fight. Yeah I am shocked to. It is almost like they are finally seeing that they are on the same side. Maybe the fact that Daphne is no longer a teen helps. With Daphne making her own choices Regina and Kathryn don't have much to fight about. Or maybe they have realized that life is to short, and they needed to just be there for Daphne. I miss you a lot. Love you.

June 11

Dear Bay,

It's one of those days. I miss you so much I can not breath. Your mom was talking about cleaning out your studio, but I don't think it will happen. I couldn't bare it to happen. Your studio is the only place I can go, and feel like the would isn't going to end. It is the only place I can pretend that you are alive. It's a place of peace, and a place I hold dear. I remember when we danced in there. I remember just being so content to be there with you. I wish I could stop thinking about you. You would think after all this time the thought of you being dead wouldn't take my breath away, but it does. I need to get you out of my head, and out of my heart. I just wish I knew again i don't think i want you out. Even with you gone, you drive me crazy. I need you Bay.

July 4

Dear Bay,

Happy independents day! We had a great time. I spent the forth with Daphne, Toby, Jenessa, Wilke, and Brie. She is a friend from Daphne's work. I am pretty sure Daphne is trying to set us up. She seems cool so far. The fire works were good this year. Last year you would have been disappointed, but this year made up for it. I think Daphne, and Wilke are going to get together. They seem to be getting closer. I am happy for them. Toby finally asked Jenessa out a few day's ago. It was about time. They really are good together. My work is going good. My boss came to my studio, and saw the picture I took of your studio. He thinks I should publish it. He says it's art capturing art. He is right, it's a great picture, but I think it's to personal. I am not sure I would ever be ready to publish it. I guess time will tell. I miss you Bay.

August 17

Dear Bay,

I hung out with Travis today. We haven't hung out for a long while. John made him manager of the car wash so he has been busy. He is also been going out with some girl named Delia. She started going to the car wash when the others wouldn't take the time to understand her. I hate when people are rude. I hung out with Brie again. I like her. So I guess I will ask her out on a date. I can't promise it will go far but I guess we will see. Well I don't have much to say this time. I love you Bay.

September 30

Dear Bay,

I feel wrong. I had sex with Brie. It was okay, but now I am left with this odd feeling I can not explain. She is the first I have had since you. It felt odd, maybe wrong. I have to get over this. I have to get over you. But how? You are all I want. I think I hurt her feelings. After I went straight to the shower. I feel as if I betrayed you. I know the feeling is unnecessary you have been dead for a year and a half, but still. I had to apologize to her many times before she seemed to come around. I think I can get used to her being around. She can make me laugh, and for the most part she makes me feel like a normal human being. I could get used to her. Is it wrong for me to wish you could meet her? I just feel like if I could get your approval things would be easier. Anyway I think you would like her. I love you Bay.

October 31

Dear Bay.

Happy Halloween! Your parents sure know how to throw a good party. They had this whole haunted house, and bloody looking drinks, with food that looked like severed body parts. Everyone really had a good time. I saw you mom truly laugh for the fist time in a long time. She does her best to pretend she is okay, and tonight she truly was. Your dad seemed to be doing good too. He smiled a lot which is a good sign. You know I think that we are all going to be okay. Daphne and Wilke are dating now. Toby, and Jenessa are really good for each other. Noah is even getting over it. He still feels responsible. Travis and Noah seemed to be make amends as well. Something I never saw coming. Daphne misses you. We all miss you. I am single again, something my mom is not happy about. Brie read my diary, and I guess the fact that I am still in love with you scared her off. She said she wants all of my heart. I told her that maybe someday she could have all of it, but for now she needs to be happy with half of it. I guess that was the wrong answer. It's okay thought I guess. I didn't think I was ready for dating anyway. Sure it sucks cause I liked her, but I can't help how I feel. I will always love you Bay,and I am going to have to find someone who can handle that. I love you.

November 18

Dear Bay,

The band got a huge brake. Some recording company made it to a gig we had, and they liked what the heard. You should see Toby. The man is so happy. Jenessa is happy too. You should see them together. I don't recall him being this happy with Nikki. Jenessa supports him in all that he does. It makes me sad. I wish I had someone that made me as happy as they make each other. I heard they ran into Nikki at the produce market. That must have been uncomfortable. Angelo introduced the family to Jesslyn. A woman he has been seeing for about a month. She is nice and good with Beth. We also Met Brad, Regina's boyfriend. He seems okay. He is the jealous type, and I don't think that Regina and Angelo being good friends sits well with him, but he seems nice enough. It seems that I am the only one who will be alone for the holidays. This makes me miss you even more. I love you so much Bay.

December 25

Dear Bay,

Marry Christmas! Yeah this year kinda bombed, but it was better then last. The second year anniversary of your death creeps closer, and it's arrival weights heavy on my heart. This past year has been full of love, and everyone getting together. I feel as though I might get left behind. I spent Christmas alone although my mom did stop by. My father called, but I didn't have much to say. The only present I want is your presence. I just wish I could hold you one last time. I wish i could just breath you in, and kiss your lips one last time. I think that is what I regret the most. I should have kissed you goodby before you left. I wish I could just have one more night with you in my arms, but I know that even if I got it I would just want another. I was walking around the mall with Daphne yesterday, and I saw a necklace that I knew you would love. I bought it. I don't know why, but I did. It is both silver and gold. The butterfly has a small diamond in it. Simple yet beautiful. You would have loved it. I Really miss you. Love you.

January 2

Dear Bay,

Here we are again. I am at your grave as I write. It is nearly dark, and I have been here since morning. I feel numb today. My heart hurts, and I almost was sure I would stop breathing, but I have made it threw. I brought you flowers. I had planned on dropping them off, and only staying for a little while, but I haven't been able to leave. I have wandered away when your mom, and dad showed to give them privacy, but I never went past my bike. I wish being here would help me feel close to you, but it only makes me feel more empty. I don't know how I will ever fully get over you. Bay I wish you would have stayed. I don't understand why you wouldn't. I thought we were better. Maybe you didn't love me as mush as I thought you did. I needed you, and you just left. Did you every think of me? Did you ever just wish you never left? Did it hurt at all to say no to me? I guess you didn't have a lot of time to think back on me, but I still wander if you did. It pains me to think that you had time to think of anything as you were dieing. I hope you felt no pain. Sometimes I kick myself for not fallowing you. Maybe if I had I could have convinced you to come home. Or at least have saved you. I would do anything to save you. If I could I would trade places with you. It's cold today. The sun has been hidden, and it only makes today worse. I pretend the sun is you. When it's up I allow the warmth to settle me, and it's light guide me. There is so much I wish I could share with you. I just want you back so bad I can't stand it. I keep being told it would be easier to live if I would just move on. That if I would let you go things would be easier. I would be happier. But they are wrong. They don't understand. I was thinking about the time I hurt your feelings. Then after I realized that I needed you. I stick by what I said to you. I just want you. Without you nothing seems to matter. I just want you. I wish I could go back to that day just so I could say it to you one more time. I just want you. Bay I miss you so much. I love more then you will ever get to know. I love you Bay.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews :]**


	24. Chapter 24: Labor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-four: Labor

Emmett woke to find the place where Bay was empty. He sat up. The clock said it was five in the morning. A half hour before she set the alarm to wake her.

After stretching Emmett rolled out of bed. He threw on his pants before going to the living room. He found Bay passed out on the sofa with his diary open. He could tell by the redness of her face that she had been crying.

Emmett put the diary on the table, and lifted Bay into his arms. He sat with her on the sofa. She was now awake, and watching him. He smiled at her a little. He hated that she had been awake crying as he slept in the other room.

**"You were in pain for so long."** Lana's eyes teared up. **"It kills me to think about it. I am so sorry I left you. I wish that I knew...I wish that I knew about you. I would have come back."**

**"You don't know that. It scares me sometimes. I want you to have your memories back, but then I panic because that means you will remember everything you ever felt. How do I know for sure that you really forgave me? I do I know that you would have come back?"**

**"Emmett, I drew you for seven years. I might not have remembered who you were, or why you were important, but I knew you. I longed for the stranger I drew. I don't think I would have remembered you if you weren't as important to me then as you are now.**

Emmett rolled so he was on top of her. He kissed her for what felt like forever, before she pushed him some. He could tell she was laughing. He smiled at her. **"I love you. More then I think you will ever know."** Emmett said then kissed her hand.

**"I love you too. It scares me how much I love you."**

* * *

A couple weeks later Lana found herself camping with Daphne, Wilke, and Emmett. She was not sure if she like camping, but figured she might as well give it a shot. Emmett had found a nice spot about three hours away from her apartment, and two hours away from any town.

They were staying Friday to Sunday afternoon. Well it was Saturday, and Lana was bored out of her mind. She couldn't even seem to sketch. The Boys went fishing leaving Lana, and Daphne to themselves.

"I am glad you came with us."Daphne said to Lana.

Lana smiled at her. "If I wasn't bored to death, I would say the same."

Daphne laughed. "I usually don't mind it, but being so pregnant has made this an interesting trip."

"When are you due?" Lana asked.

"Two weeks tomorrow, I am so ready for this to be over."

"Yeah, then you get to deal with crying baby, and poo diapers." Lana said with a laugh.

"As odd as it might sound, I am so ready for it. I am excited to be a mom...Do you want kids?" Daphne asked.

Lana took a minute. "You know, I never gave it much thought before. My job keeps me pretty busy. I used to live day by day. But yeah I think some day I would. Does Emmett want kids?"

"Yeah, he is ready for it all. Marriage, a family."

Lana nodded. To her surprise the thought of marriage, and a family didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. Instead it seemed right.

Daphne smiled at her. "I am sorry about the thing at the hospital. I should have listened to what you had to say."

"It's okay. I think if I walked in on you kissing another man I would have reacted the same way."

Daphne laughed. "Good."

"Why was I mad at you when I left?"Lana asked.

Daphne didn't say anything at first. She didn't want to open old wounds, but to not tell her would just cause a fight.

"You dated Noah, the guy who kissed you, He ended up ending things with you because he liked me. I didn't know he had a thing for me, but I liked him too."

"So you guys got together. I could see that making me mad."Lana smiled.

"Your not mad now are you?"Daphne asked unsure.

"No, the thing is I am completely in love with Emmett. I can't see myself with anyone else. I am not sure how I even managed it before."

"So you are going to stay with him? I mean I don't want to see him hurt again."

"I don't want to see him either. I wish I knew who he was for the past seven years. I would take away his pain if I could. I would take away everyone's pain if I could." 

Daphne smiled at Lana then laughed. "I have to pee, Again."She said as she struggled a bit to get up. "I will be right back."She said then disappeared into the trees.

After ten minutes of Daphne being gone Lana began to worry. The pee tree was only a minute from camp. She went to make sure she was okay. As she got closer she could here Daphne moaning. Once she cleared the trees she saw Daphne on the ground. Lana ran to her. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I have been cramping all morning. I just thought it was normal. I think my water broke."Daphne said with fear in her eyes.

Lana bent down next to her. She allowed her hair to hid the shock on her face. Once she was able to compose herself, Which didn't take long she was a doctor after all, she looked at Daphne. "It's go to be okay. This is your first. Chances are you will be in labor for hours. The boys will be back by nightfall. That is only six hours" 

"But what if it doesn't take that long? Will my baby be okay? I am not due for two more weeks."Daphne couldn't keep from crying. She started to panic.

Lana grabbed Daphne's wrist. Her pules was fast. "Daphne it's going to be okay. Take a deep breath, If you stress you are only going to put stress on the baby. Okay deep breaths"Lana took deep breaths with Daphne until the tears faded, and Daphne's heart rate went back to normal.

Her next priority was to get Daphne back to camp. Once they were back Lana tried the boys on the phone. There was no signal. Damn! She shouted mentally. She gathered up all the sleeping bags and most of the blankets and laid them out in the tent. She needed to make Daphne as comfortable as she could.

"Are you cold?"Lana asked as she took Daphne's pulse again. Good she was staying calm.

"No I am good."Daphne said then closed her eyes.

Daphne slept as Lana sketched her. Daphne had her hands on her belly, and she was propped up by the pillows. It was the perfect picture, and Emmett had taken the camera with them so all she had was her sketch book and pencils.

Daphne gasped waking up. Lana quickly closed her book, and put it and the pencils aside. "You all right?"

"God it hurts."Daphne said, the pain heavy in her voice. She started to cry again. The contractions were getting closer together, and this labor was going quicker then Lana thought it would. The phones still had no signal.

Lana knew what she had to do. "I need to see how far along you are. I need to know how meny centimeters you are dilated."

Daphne nodded and started to remove her pants. She took a deep breath, and Lana did what she had to do quickly. Wow five centimeters. She was going fast. Lana smiled at her. She wanted to keep her calm.

Lana allowed herself to freak a little when she went to the little creek to clean off her hand. This was going quicker then she thought, and the boys were still going to be at least another two hours. Then the nearest hospital was two hours away, and she knew they were not equipped for labor, and this baby was two weeks early. She could be fine, or she could have some problems.

Lana took a few breaths to calm her own heart. The baby's best chance was to make it to Clearwater memorial. Not only was it equipped, she could be sure to know what's going on. Working there means she had a few strings to pull.

Lana had never delivered a baby. Well out side of the one C- section she had to do on a pregnant woman who was in a car crash. Usually the obs take those cases, but this one couldn't wait. The baby had to be removed. It was on of the scariest things she had to do. Thank god she had good instructions. Both the baby, and mama was fine.

When she got back to Daphne, Daphne was starting to panic again. Lana could tell she was in pain. So she had Daphne lay on her side, so she could rub her back. It seemed to help a little. Daphne fell asleep for another half hour.

Things started to escalate an hour before the boys should be back. The contractions were really close together. Lana Kept talking to Daphne to keep her calm. She was now seven centimeters. Things from here can go pretty fast.

"Have you guys decided on a name?"

"I have narrowed it down to three. Austin July, Lorelei Hazel, and Jayme-Lyn Anya. I can't decide yet."

"Well you have to make up your mind soon. She is on her way."Lana said lightly. She needed to keep both herself, and Daphne calm. She wished she knew that the baby was fine.

Lana kept herself busy by packing up camp. Once the boys got here she was going to load up, and then they would be on the way. As she was packing the boys showed. They were a little early, but this was a blessing. Daphne was going to be pushing before they know it.

"What are you doing?" Wilke asked as they got out of the car. They were supposed to be staying nother night.

"Daphne is in labor. She has been for hours. We need to get to a hospital."Lana said. The boys both began helping. Before they knew it they were all in the car, and on there way.

Daphne was laid across the back seat leaning up against Emmett. Wilke had to drive. He was the only one who could drive stick. Once signal came back Lana called the family letting them know Daphne was in labor.

They were an hour away from Clearwater memorial, and Lana was now in the back seat with Daphne too. Daphne was trying to push, and Bay needed to see where she was. Ten centimeters. Oh god. Lana thought to herself. This baby was coming, and she would be here before they made it to the hospital.

"Okay I need your jackets." She said not signing. She had the overhead light on so both Daphne, and Emmett could read her lips. Wilke, and Emmett took off their jackets, and Lana did the same.

"With the next contraction you are going to have to push. Okay? I need you to watch me as a count."Daphne nodded as she cried. She took Emmett's hand. Emmett looked pale, and worried.

"Should I pull over?" Wilke asked. Fear was also heavy in his voice. He wanted to be back there with Daphne.

"No we need to get to the hospital. I know you want to be here Wilke, but the best thing for you to do is drive." He nodded at her.

"Please don't let anything happen to them." He said then went silent.

Daphne screamed out in pain. She was sweaty and tired. She had been pushing for forty five minutes. Lana was starting to fear something was wrong, but now she could feel the baby's head. "Okay let's make this next push a good one." Lana said.

"I can't" Daphne said. She was in so much pain.

"Daphne, she is right there. I can feel her. Come on you are one of the strongest people I know. Yopu can do this." Lana said. Daphne nodded.

"Good good. She is crowning. You are doing great." Lana was saying. Daphne screamed out, and lana knew why. She just tore, and blood was now getting everywhere. Lana felt herself begin to shake. This was getting bad.

With one final push the baby was out. Lana wrapped her up the the jackets, and put her on Daphne's chest. She put Emmett's hands on the baby so she could be sure the baby wouldn't fall. Then she had to try, and stop the bleeding.

Five minutes later they were there. Lana had called ahead so they were expected. Everything happened quickly. Lana was fallowing Daphne into the ER. The only available OB took the baby while Lana went to work on fixing the tar. Daphne had lost so much blood Lana had to work quick.

* * *

Wilke paced the waiting room, while Emmett sat looking at his hands. Both men were in shock. Emmett wish he knew what to say to make Wilke feel better, but truth was he was to worried to think up something. They had been out here for a half hour with no news. That didn't help things.

"Is she alright?" Kathryn asked as she went to them. Wilke only shrugged, and Emmett looked up when she was hugging Wilke. The whole family was here, including Ty. All were worried.

"What's going on?" Regina asked clutching brads hand.

"We don't know." Wilke replied. "She had the baby in the car, and the second we got here they took both of them away. We are still waiting for news. More hugs where exchanged. After a few minutes everyone was seated and quite.

* * *

"Here change into these." Lilly said giving Lana a pair of jeans, and a spaghetti strap shirt she had in her locker. Lana was still covered in blood and she was getting ready to take a quick shower before going to the boys.

"Thanks." Lana said as she went into the shower. The water felt good, and it help her calm herself. She was still shaky.

Once she was finished, and dressed she made her way to the waiting room. Lilly was by her side. "You look like hell." She said then took Lana's hand. "Are you going to be alright?"

Lana nodded as they both walked into the room. Lana was surprised to see them all there. Lilly squeezed her hand. They all looked at her intensely.

"Both Daphne, and the baby are fine." She said feeling the smile spread on her face. It felt even better to hear it then she thought it would. Daphne had lost so much blood she coded once. It really freaked Lana out. But once they got blood pumping through her she stabilized. Daphne was going to be fine.

"Daphne will need a lot of rest. She lost a lot of blood. The baby is healthy, 6 pounds 4 onuses, and 19 inches. Congratulations." She said as thy all took sighs of relief, and the hugging and chatter began.

Lilly had let go of Lana's hand. "Okay who is the cutie?" She asked referring to Ty.

"His name is Ty." Lana started to say, but was interrupted by hugs. She was thanked a thousand times. The last hug she got was from Emmett, but he didn't let her go. He wanted to take her to an on call room, and make her sleep. He hated when she looked so tired.

When he did let her go He saw Shane coming into the the doors with a bundle of blankets. Seeing Shane made him Mad, but Seeing him with the baby made it worse.

Lana went to Shane with a smile. She took the baby from him as he said. "You owe me huge for this."

Once she had the baby she turned to the family. "We don't usually do this, but Shane was able to pull a few strings. She went to Wilke, and passed her to him.

Wilke sat slowly in the chair. She was so tiny, and beautiful. His eyes filled with tears. "She's so perfect." He said then tilted her slightly so everyone could see her face. A round of aws sounded in unison.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews :]**


	25. Chapter 25: Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**So what did you all think of Monday's episode? I admit, I cried at the end. I was just so moved that John was finally grateful to have Regina in his life. I am so frustrated at the look to next weeks episode. I will be so mad if Bay has sex with Ty! Don't get me wrong I like Ty and I believe that he is a good guy, but I just don't like them as a couple. I want to say thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys are giving me. I hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reading :] **

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-five: Taken

"_A new baby how exciting." Dr. Grace said making Lana aware of where she was._

"_Yeah,she brought plenty of excitement. Bout scared the hell out of all of us." Lana said getting to her feet. _

"_Is that so? From where I stood you did a spectacular job. Both mommy, and baby are fine." Dr Grace said looking at Lana with a huge smile. _

_Lana looked back suspiciously. "Why are you smiling so big?" Lana asked ask she sat on the sofa. As she made contact she realized she had just answered her own question. _

"_You finally put in some decor. This is a beautiful sofa. Where did you get it?" Dr. Grace asked as she sat next to Lana._

"_I think it is the one in the living room at Emmett's apartment."Lana said also smiling.  
_

"_I see. I am so glad you chose him. You were going to do so all along, but I am glad you no longer have that struggle." Dr. grace said.  
_

"_Wait you knew all along that I would chose Emmett? Why couldn't you just tell me that." Lana said crossing her legs. _

"_It was something you had to figure out on your own. You had to come to it in your own time. Otherwise you won't believe me."_

_Lana said nothing to this. She knew Dr. Grace was right. "Daphne named the baby Madeline July. The Madeline part is after my middle name. I tried to talk her out of it because she is just really thankful to me, but she is a stubborn as I am."_

"_Well I think it is a lovely name. I think I like something old with something new. I take it you are getting along with the family"_

_"Yeah. I actually find myself thinking about them often. It is kinda weird. I haven't known them that long, but i care for them a lot."_

_"That is what family does." Dr. Grace said softly._

_Lana sighed, "You know Simone stole some pictures I drew of Emmett? Or at least I think it was her." _

"_Why would she do that?" Dr. Grace asked confused._

"_I have not clue. I feel like maybe I am missing something. I don't know." Lana stood as she shook her head._

"_Maybe it is time to let Bay in." Dr. Grace said also standing. "I am sure she will have more answers."  
_

"_I don't know how. If I could I would." _

"_No Lana, you wouldn't. You still fear the missing pieces. You need to let go of that fear." _

_Lana looked at Dr. Grace. "How? I don't know how to let it go."_

_A soft thud had Lana turn around. Right behind her was a dark wood vanity table with a mirror. Dr. Grace put her hand on Lana's shoulder. _

"_I have never seen that before." Lana said quietly._

"_Perhaps Bay has." Dr. Grace whispered back. _

_Lana stood looking into the mirror. At first she thought she was looking at herself, but she soon realized that she was not looking at her reflection. The girl in the mirror was younger then she was. Her hair was shorter, and she looked...sad. Lana stood unsure what to do. She was looking at herself, but the Bay part of herself. Lana closed her eyes. When she opened them Bay had her hand pressed to the glass. Slowly Lana lifted her hand. Right as she was about to touch Bay's hand she felt a jerk._

* * *

"Lana come on. Break time is over." Lilly said.

Lana blinked a few times. After a minute she sat up. "It has been forty-five minutes already? God I feel like crap." Lana said. She had been sick to her stomach all day.

"Yep. Are you feeling any better?" Lilly asked with a frown.

"Nope about the same." Lana stood. She yawned as she stretched.

"So that Ty guy is pretty cute." Lilly said slowly.

"Yeah he is." Lana said knowing where this was going. "You thinking about asking him on a date?"

"Maybe. But he does live a plane ride away. We exchanged number while he was here. I think we connected." Lilly smiled like a fool.

"Well you have my blessing if that is what you are looking for." Lana said with a smile. She just wanted Lilly to be happy. A small part of her worried for Shane. For some reason She hopped the two would end up together. But maybe not. She really didn't want to see him alone.

"Daphne is getting discharged." Lilly opened the door to the on call room. "I will see you there." She said then disappeared.

* * *

Lana stood looking down at little Madeline. She was so cute. "I will see you soon okay little one." She said. "Yeah I will."She smiled at her.

Emmett smiled as he watched Lana say her goodbyes. The Sight of Bay with a baby made him want to smile, and cry. He could see it. He could see them having their own baby, and being married. She looked like a natural. Emmett smiled. Yeah he never would have thought it when they first met.

He went behind her, and looked at the baby over her shoulder. Madeline was so little, and looked just like Daphne. Well Daphne with Wilke's nose. **"She's beautiful."** He said to Daphne.

Daphne smiled as she took Madeline from Lana. "You have to come visit soon. I want her to know you." Daphne said to Lana. For some reason this made Lana emotional.

"Yeah I will visit when I can." Hugs were exchanged, then they were gone. Lana was sad to see them go. She was sad when everyone else left. She missed her family.

Lana smiled at Emmett. **"I have to get back to work. Will I see you when I get home?"**

Emmett gave her a sad look, and it made her heart drop. **"I have to get back to KC. I have appointments at the studio. I wish I could stay."** Emmett hugged Lana who was trying not to cry. She didn't want him to go. When he pulled away she reached up, and gave him a hated being apart from him.

**"I love you, Bay."** Emmett eyed her. She kept telling him that she felt fine, but she looked like she was going to be sick. If he could stay he would. He hated leaving, and it was worse when he was sure she wasn't feeling good.

**"I love you too." **Lana said trying not to look to sad. With one last look at her Emmett left.

* * *

"He is going back to KC?" Lilly asked as they walked down the hall. "I kinda thought he was staying here."

"He has a job. He can't just pack up his life, and move. It wouldn't be far to even ask." Lana said.

"I can live with that." Shane said as he walked up behind them.

Lana stopped, and rounded on him. "You know if you can't be nice then don't even bother talking to me." Lana snapped sick of Shane's snide comments.

Shane put up his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Are you still hanging out with Simone?"

"No, I don't think it would have work out anyway. She seems a bit controlling. She is pissed about it, By the way."

Lana nodded. "Good. Okay. I apologize."

She turned back around, and slipped into a patient's room. Lilly, and Shane shared confused looks. "Is it her time of month?" Shane asked.

Lilly shrugged, and shook her head. "No she usually gets it at the...Oh..my..god."

Lilly walked off without another word leaving Shane even more confused. "Chicks." He said out loud, then shook his head.

* * *

That stupid bitch! Simone thought to herself as she paced in the shadows outside of Clearwater Memorial Hospital.

She had been planning on confronting Bay for days, but like always she just paced here in the shadow. Bay had taken everything from her. She was thrilled to learn that Bay was dead.

The anger she felt when Bay was actually alive was enough to drive someone mad. And now Shane didn't even want her! Simone kicked at the wall.

She took her sanity, She took Toby, and Shane. Hell she turned half the people against her. Her whole life is a failure because of Bay! Well...Simone though with an evil grin. The bitch will pay!

* * *

"Hey Lana." Lilly said as she walked into the locker room. "So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place tonight. I rented some romantic move called 'The Lake House' figured we could have a girls night."

"You just saved my life. That sounds one hundred times better the going home." Lana smiled as she put on her jacket.

"You can always count on me." Lilly said.

As the girls left the hospital Lana stopped in her tracks. She squinted into the shadows felling unsettled. She was almost sure she just saw someone watching them. Lilly backtracked, and fallowed Lana's gaze seeing nothing. "Lana you okay?" She asked taking Lana's arm with hers.

Lana nodded slowly. "Yeah I thought I saw someone." Lana shook her head then smiled at Lilly. "I guess the long hours are getting to me."

Lilly laughed as they both started off again. Lilly glanced behind them to the shadows still seeing nothing. With a mental head shake she started talking about nothing letting the chatter fill up the feeling of unease.

* * *

Lana and Lilly both sat on the sofa wiping tears from their eyes. "Well that was a tear jerker. I am glad it ended well." Lilly said with a had always hated the way sad movies left her feeling.

"Yeah it would have sucked otherwise." Lana said. She took a sip of ginger ale. She was still feeling queasy.

Lilly took a deep breath. "So I feel like something was supposed to happen to you at the beginning of the month." Lilly said confusing Lana. Lilly waited. Lana had always had bad cramps with her period so Lilly always gave her Tylenol at work. Lana always had her period within the first week of the month. It was going into the third week now.

"Lilly I don't know what you are talking about." Lana said honestly.

"Come on Lana a friend was supposed to visit, remember?" Lilly pushed again.

"Lilly what ar..." Lana sat up straighter. "Oh...my...god." Lana stood. "Oh my god. Oh my god. What...Oh my god." Lana couldn't seem to get out a full sentence. "Oh god! What if I am pregnant?" Lana started pacing.

Lilly stood. "Lana don't panic. We don't know that you are. Take a deep breath."

Lana tried to breath. She felt like she was going to pass out. She couldn't be. Could she? She felt Lilly bring her back to the sofa. They both sat slowly.

"Look there is no point in panicking tonight. Tomorrow before I start work we will get you a test. Lana it will be okay. Either way."

"I don't know that I am ready." Lana said taking a deep breath.

"Is Emmett?" Lilly asked.

Lana looked at Lilly. Lilly was smiling. Yeah he was ready. Lana let herself relax into the couch. "I think he is ready for it all. Daphne said he was."

"Like I said, all will be fine." Lilly said.

"No, it wont. A baby changes things. Emmett, and I are in a long distance relationship, which has it's own issues. I think I have spent more money on plane fare within the past few months then I have in my entire life. If we have a baby I have to choose. Here or KC."

Lilly bit her bottom lip. "Well KC does have a hospital. You could transfer."

"Lilly I don't want you leave you guys behind. This is the only life I have ever known. Well you know what i mean. It's the only one i can remember."

Lilly took Lana's hands. "Well you know. I have been looking for a change in scenery. KC could be the change I need."

Lana shook her head. "Lilly I can not ask you to move with me. That would be unfair. What about your mom?"

"She has the chief. The other day she told me they are thinking of moving in together. She will be fine. And she can visit often. Lana I want to do this."

"No Lilly. I don't think it's a good idea. What about Shane? We both can't leave him behind. I feel bad enough about him."

"Then he can come to. Lana you deserve to be happy." Lilly said squeezing Lana's hand.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean everyone has to sacrifice for me. I just don't know."

* * *

"And now we wait." Lilly said once she returned to Lana from the lab. Lilly wanted to tell the nurse not to tell anyone about Lana so she walked with her to the lab. They had decided on a blood test, and those usually took about a half hour.

Lana took a deep breath. She felt like she was going to pass out. She was so nervous. "Who did you give the test to?" Lana asked.

"Dillson, but he said the OB's intern will bring it in. I wonder who got caught this week." Lilly said. The interns all shifted through the different specialties this way when it came time to choose what you wanted to specialize in you have a well rounded knowledge of them all.

Lana had only worked OB twice, and both weeks were uneventful. She mostly just ran labs. The lovely work of an intern. They did a lot of leg work and patient check-up. But still, there were plenty of eventful shifts.

"Did you see Shane on your way through?" Lana asked. "I don't think he would take the news all that well."

"No actually I didn't. Maybe he is not in yet."

Finally the wait was up. There was a knock on the door, then it flew open. Lana's heart dropped when Shane came in with her chart. He was the OB's intern this week. And the truth was she shouldn't be surprised. The man worked OB more then any other intern. He was thinking of making it his specialty.

"Well this is interesting." Lilly said hoping to lighten the mood. Both Lana and Shane gave her 'the look'.

"Congratulations you are pregnant." Shane said as his eyes watered. "I need to give you an exam."

Lana said nothing as she laid back. She knew that an exam was possible so she had already changed into a gown. The exam was awkward. Even Lilly seemed to fidget more then usual. Shane stayed completely silent. Lana could help, but think what Emmett would have done if he were here. She laughed a little. He would request a different doctor.

In the end, after the usual questions it was determined that she was a month along. "Thank you." Lana said as Shane stood. He looked at her, and she could tell he was sad. "Shane I..."

"He is a good man Lana. I know that. I don't like it, but I also don't like the awkwardness between us. If you thought you were pregnant before he came into the picture then you and Lilly would have come to me, and the three of us would be where the two of you are. I love you Lana, but I miss you as a friend."

"I miss you too Shane." Lana said unsure what else to say.

"Will he be okay with you being Pregnant?" Shane asked sitting back down.

"Yeah I think he will be. He is ready for it all. Or at least that is what Daphne said."

"Then I hope you to will be happy together. I give you my full support, if you need anything let me know." Shane smiled as he stood. "Congratulations."

He left leaving both Lana, and Lilly pleasantly surprised. Lana had to smiled. She hoped things with Shane would get better now.

"So what are you going to do now?" Lilly asked as Lana got dressed.

"I am going to KC. I have to tell Emmett in person. I think I will surprise him, so not telling." Lana said making Lilly laugh.

"I am glad you guys are working out. I really like Emmett. And to be honest I am super excited about being a god mother!" Lilly said excitedly.

"And who said you are going to be it's godmother?" Lana teased.

"Oh come on, who are you trying to fool." Lilly said. "Lets get you on that plane. You have work tomorrow night."

* * *

Emmett sat at his computer in the studio as he edited some pictures for a family. It was about two, and he needed to grab food before his three thirty appointment.

The light shined in when the door opened causing Emmett to turn in his chair. He sighed. Simone Sinclair. What the hell did she want? Emmett grabbed his phone an wrote. _"__What are you doing here" _The turned the phone holding it out to her so she could read without coming closer.

She squint her eyes as she read. "Oh come on. You know you want me." She said then seemed to giggle.

Emmett barley understood what she said. As she came closer he stood, and back away some. Now he could smell the booze, and realized she must have slurred her words. Emmett shook his head, and mouth "Please leave."

* * *

Lana pulled up to Emmett's studio. It was bigger then she imagined it would be. She went to the door, taking a deep breath she pulled it open, and stepped in.

Lana stood frozen in place as Simone jumped away from Emmett who wore a face of guilt. She couldn't believe her eyes. She just walked in on them kissing! She struggled to breath. It felt like someone just hit her in the chest with a truck. As the tears rushed to her eyes she turned, and quickly left.

"Bay!" She heard Emmett call out. She paused right before she reached the car. She felt choked. She had only ever heard him speak once.

Emmett grabbed her wrist turning her around. Her heart fell when she saw the tears, and fear on his face. **"I swear she came on to me. Bay please."**

Bay cried as she shook her head.** "How do I know that's true. I do I know that you are not into her?" **She suddenly felt very insecure.

**"Have a little faith in me. Bay I hate her. She just showed up here not even five minutes before you. She is drunk. Bay, have faith in me."** Emmett pleaded. **"Please."**

Lana opened her car door, and was about to get in when Emmett said three words out loud that broke her into pieces. "Please don't leave."

Lana shook her head some more. She looked down when Emmett took her hand. It was crazy that the simple touch made butterflies in her stomach. The man just had something about him. She looked at him. The fear in tears were to real for him to be lying. But she felt so hurt, and betrayed. Right in this moment she could understand why she left him. She closed the car door. She couldn't walk away from him again. She couldn't do it.

Lana couldn't stop crying which annoyed her. She just stood here crying like an idiot. Emmett gently wiped away her tears before pulling her into a hug. She held onto him tight. He was shaking, and she was sure he was crying too.

After a few minutes they pulled apart. **"How about we go get some food. My treat."** Lana said wiping away tears. She really just wanted to find a bed, and curl up to Emmett.

**"Why don't we just have something delivered."** He said bringing her inside. There was a sofa in the little office, and he took her to it. Once they sat he pulled her over to him, and just held her.

They both forgot about food. They just sat holding each other. Lana was happy when Emmett stopped shaking. She was working up the courage to tell him she was pregnant.

Before she knew it, it was three thirty, and Emmett had to get back to work. He gave her the keys to his house, and asked her to wait for him there. He didn't want her to have to hang around here.

Once she got there she laid down. She felt bad for even thinking Emmett would want Simone. She was just crazy jealous when it came to Emmett. Every girl just needed to keep her hands off. Lana settled into the couch, and fell to sleep.

* * *

Buzz, buzz, buzz. Lana's phone went off. It was about six, and Lilly text her. _"__Lana he is back. The guy that hurt me. Please I need you to come home!" _Lana jumped up. She tried to call, but Lilly didn't pick up. She texted that she would be there asap. Lana jumped into her car, and speed to the airport.

After she got her ticket she texted Emmett explaining to him what was going on. The plane wouldn't be taking off for another hour. This had Lana on edge. She also tried calling Shane, but he wasn't answering either.

Before she boarded the plane she tried to call Lilly again. It made her nervous that she wasn't answering. God please let her be okay!

The plane couldn't go fast enough. Lana ran out of the airport as if the place was getting burning down. She found the first cab, and jumped in. She shook her leg as the cab was in motion. She kept imagining all sort of bad things. Her heart broke in her chest as she thought about Lilly lying dead on the floor. She tried Shane again, but this time the phone went straight to voice mail. She wasn't sure what to do. She thought about calling the cops, but had Lilly already done that? It had been hours since Lilly's text.

Suddenly Lana felt unsure about it all. Something seemed off. Lana shook her head. Lilly would play that kind of trick. It had to be real. Maybe She had just seen the man and freaked. Or maybe she was really in trouble. Lana wanted to cry. Please let her be okay. She thought to herself.

Once the cab pulled in front of Lilly's house Lana threw money on the passenger seat, and jumped out telling the guy to keep the change. Lana ran to the house nearly tripping on the steps. She went to run in, but the door was locked. She banged on the door, but there was no response. "Lilly!" She called out. Still there was now answer. She was about to turn to go around back when she felt a sharp pain on her head. She saw the person's face, then all went black.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


	26. Chapter 26: Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-six: Missing

_Lana heard herself let out a confused moan. She rolled to her stomach slowly opening her eyes. Dr. Grace's concerned face filled her vision. _

"_Lana I fear for you." She said worried. Tears swam to her eyes._

_Lana sat up, and the headache came. "What happened? Lilly! I need to get to Lilly!" Lana said jumping to her feet, then swayed._

_Dr. Grace steadied her. "Lana I am not sure anything is actually wrong with Lilly. You were attacked. Hit in the head pretty hard. You have me really scared. I have watch you sleep for an hour, and a half."_

"_What?" Lana said shaking her head. What on earth was happening? Was Lilly still in trouble? Was she ever actually in trouble? "Lilly wouldn't have texted me if she didn't need me. I must have been attacked by the man who has Lilly. It's the only explanation."_

_Lana started to pace. She felt tiered, and weak. She needed to get back to Lilly. But she has never gotten out of here on her own free will. She was always woken up by someone. Could she even leave if she wanted to. She sighed frustrated. If anything happens to Lilly...No she couldn't think it._

"_Lana." Said a voice that sounded like her own. Lana turned to the noise. She saw herself. Well the Bay part of herself. She wore a black skirt with a dark shirt under a leather jacket with awesome black boots. Her hair was loose, and she wore light make-up._

_Lana stood in shock. Dr. Grace went to her side, and Lana quickly grabbed her hand. Well this was new. This was very new, And very terrifying. She was speechless. _

"_I have been watching you. I am glad that you have reunited with the family." Bay smiled as she walked a little closer. "I see you have spent a lot of time with Emmett. He is great isn't he?"_

"_Yeah, I think so." Lana said finding this so weird. It took a whole new twist on talking to yourself. _

_Bay let out a small laugh. "Once you get me back I promise you won't find so much weird anymore. However I do have to say that I never saw Daphne ending up with Wilke. That did surprise me. Little Madeline is so adorable."_

"_Yeah she is. Thank god that all worked out good." Lana said trying to feel less awkward. _

"_Yeah." Bay sighed. "You know you have to let me back in. I think it is time."_

"_I am not stopping you." Lana said defensively._

"_Lana you need to listen to her. I think she is trying to give you back your memories." Dr. grace said with a small smile. She knew this was a good thing. _

"_We are not as different as you think we are. Well I mean, I never would have become a doctor, but hey, things happen. I miss my family to. There is so much you don't know, and never will. Don't you want them back? Don't you want them?"_

"_You didn't, you were running. You didn't want them." Lana argued back. _

"_I was wrong to leave." Bay teared up. "I don't think I will ever forgive myself for Natalie's death. And that poor runaway. I justified my leaving with trying to find Lana, and reason with her. I think it is were you got the name." Bay shifted on her feet. "Things at home had always been off. I never felt like I belonged, then we learned of the switch, and that whole mess. It was a blessing that Emmett came with the crazy. I am not sure what I would have done without him."_

"_I wish I could remember that. I want to know everything about him." Lana said._

"_You can you know." Bay smiled. "He has always been the light in the dark. Then he..had that night with Simone. It nearly killed me. From then on life just never felt normal again. I wanted to move on. I wanted things to feel normal. Toby, and I drifted apart. Things just seemed wrong. Daphne ended up with Noah, Who by the way I am not sure I was ever actually in love with. Then I went to a party. My friend Jack was throwing it. Somehow we ended up alone, and things got intense." Bay paused as she took a deep breath. Lana stood still as a stone waiting for Bay to go on. "We ended up in his room, and I was striped down to my underwear. I thought for sure that this would be it. That I would finely loose my vegetable." _

"_Your vegetable?" Lana interrupted. _

_Bay laughed. "Yeah, while I was learning sign language I once confused the sign for virgin with vegetable. I was will Emmett. It is kind of an inside joke."_

"_Oh Okay." Lana said feeling sort of jealous, then feeling dumb for even feeling it. After all they are both the same person._

"_Go on Bay. Tell us more." Dr. Grace said reminding Lana that she was still there holding her hand._

"_Right, anyway so I was there in my underwear, and had that though, then my mind jumped to Emmett. I never got over him you know? I tried to move past the thought, but it just felt to wrong. I still wanted Emmett. I wanted him to be my first. I just wanted him in every way I could. I just don't think I could ever not love him. Anyway Jack wasn't happy with it. He got pissed, and kicked me out." Bay shook her head. _

"_Emmett was, as always, my night in shining armor. I called him, and he picked me up, I really didn't want to go home so he brought me back to his place. After I told him Jack wanted to have sax, but I couldn't do it, I cried on his shoulder. It felt so right to be in his arms. I remember everything he said that night. "Bay you are perfect, and when you do give someone your vegetable, who ever you give it to. Will be the luckiest man in the world." I laughed when he said vegetable. I do not think I will ever live that down." Bay Chuckled._

"_He took my breath away when he touched my cheek to wipe away a tear. I found it so funny that after all this time he still gave me butterflies. I turned from him, tried to collect myself. Right then I knew that I had to have him. He had to be my first. I loved him so much, but I was so scared to let him back in. I thought I was never going to stop hurting from him being with Simone, and I wasn't sure I could do it again." Bay swallowed. Lana was hanging onto every word as if her life depended on it._

"_My need for him won over. You should have seen his face when I looked at him. I swear the man was holding his breath. God there is nothing like looking at Emmett. Anyway I asked him, "What if I want nothing more then to give it to you?" He looked like I just hit him with something. Then said "Oh god Bay." You wont believe what those words did to me. I stood taking his hand, and pulling him up. My heart pounded as we stood. I was so nervous, but in a good way. When we kissed I felt as though I could laugh, and cry at the same time." Bay smiled._

"_I felt like I was on fire. The love that kiss held. It was crazy. He undressed me in a way that made me just loose myself in the moment. Once I was fully naked he said, "You are so beautiful." He is perfect Lana he really is. We started kissing and before I knew it we ended up on the bed. I could feel myself trebling under him, but I t was a good tremble. His touch just made me feel so...I can't even put words to it. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to do this. I told him yes. I told him the truth. I told him I needed him. I told him I still loved him. Saying it about made me want to cry. I had wanted to say it for so long. After that it was like the love intensified. Love just filled us. Over took us. Every touch was breath taking. Every kiss was right. He was so gentle. I mean it obviously hurt. It was my first time, but it was so...it was so right, and perfect, and he was so perfect. I thank god he was my first. I don't think Jack would have been as careful. Emmett was beautiful. He was so perfect." Bay stopped. She seemed to have been lost in the thought. _

_Lana felt sad. How could she forget something that seemed so right? She wanted to remember that. She has always known Emmett was perfect, but she did not know he was her first. That though actually made her giddy. The fact that he was her first just made since. She let go of Dr. Graces hand. _

"_Lana you need your memories. The family needs you to have your memories. I have seen the look on my dads face. He feel so guilty, and he will never forgive himself because you can't remember why he needs your forgiveness. Daphne needs you, because you are the only other person who can understand what she has been through. Emmett needs you to remember."_

"_Why did you leave even though Emmett asked you to stay? It couldn't have been because you were having a hard time. There was more to it then that. It wasn't just because you fought with dad. What really made you run?" Lana asked suddenly realizing there was a big piece missing._

"_What makes you think there is something more?" Bay asked._

"_You just said that you loved Emmett. You love him so much, yet you leave him anyway? It doesn't make since." Lana said._

_Bay stood there silently for a moment. "I missed my period. That day I was also afraid I was pregnant. I was scared, and foolish. I was too scared to take a test, and I was to scared to stick around. Emmett, and I were still young, and still figuring use out. A baby would have been a huge task that neither of us was ready for. I guess I was trying to run from something that I could never run from."_

_Lana stood shocked. She put her hands to her stomach without thinking about it. She had forgotten that she was pregnant. She was pregnant, and never got to tell Emmett. She looked at Dr. Grace who was beaming at her. Lana returned the smile. Then looked at Bay. "Were you pregnant?" She asked unsure she wanted to know the answer. _

_Bay shrugged. "I don't know. You are the one who would have that memory. Did they mention that you miscarried?"_

"_No they never did. But I never really asked a lot of questions." Lana felt bad. Had she lost a baby? _

"_Well I guess we might never know." Bay walked up to Lana, and held up her hands with her palms facing Lana. "Take your memories Lana, Let me in."_

_Lana took a deep breath. This was it. She was going to remember everything whether she is ready to or not. "I just have one more question."_

_Bay cocked her head. "What?" She asked._

"_Did you ever plan on going back to KC? Was it in your plans?" Lana asked._

_Bay smiled. "Lana, Emmett is in KC. Emmett is always in my plans."_

_Lana took a deep breath. She felt a tear run down her cheek. She felt sick._

"_Lana you can do this. You are more ready then you think." Dr. Grace put her hand on Lana's shoulder. _

_Lana looked at Dr. Grace. "Thank god for you." She said giving Dr. Grace a weak smiled. "I am so happy you never truly left me." Dr. Grace smiled back at Lana and squeezed her shoulder._

_Lana looked back to Bay, and held up her hands the same way Bay did. Bay smiled at her encouragingly. With one more deep breath Lana put her hands to Bay's, and was both shocked, and blinded by the light._

* * *

Emmett yawned as he walked into his house. He was sad when Bay texted him. He wished he could have gone with her. He hoped that all was well. He wish he knew what Lilly had gotten herself into. He looked to the sofa, and saw that she had been there. He wished she was still here.

He felt sick about earlier. She had walked in on Simone kissing him, and it was just awful. He felt sick when he saw her. Emmett shook his head as he walked to the bathroom. He needed a shower.

Simone sure was acting off. He once heard that she went off the rocker, and was in a mental hospital, but he didn't think it was true. Now he was not so sure about that.

Once he finished with the shower he ordered in. He wasn't in a cooking mood. He just wanted Bay. She seemed a little on edge. Almost like the way she looked when she left before. Yeah she had that same look in her eye. Like there was something big she wasn't saying.

With a sigh he pulled out his phone. _"__You okay? Did you find Lilly?" _Emmett texted to her. He put the phone on the table, and put his head down. Man he was tired.

* * *

_Hey can you tell Lilly, I won't be making it in to work tonight. I am sick. I will call later. _Simone sent the text to Lilly's moms phone since she had Lilly's, then turned off the phone. She sat, and looked at Bay who was still unconscious. She had been that way all night. Boring.

Simone stood again looking around. She went to the tiny kitchen, and poured herself some juice. She wanted Bay to wake up already. What was taking so long? Had she hit her to hard? Annoyed Simone stomped her way back to Bay.

She watched Bay has if she were going to jump up, and do tricks. Simone laughed to herself. Yeah that would be funny. Bay, she who does tricks.

* * *

Lilly got Lana's text, and frowned. Was the baby making her that sick? She text back saying okay, and that she would drop by before heading to work herself. Lilly was dieing to know how Emmett took the baby news. She was actually surprised that Lana hadn't text her last night. Maybe it was just late, and she wasn't feeling good so.

Lilly shrugged to herself. She wondered what she would do if she were pregnant. She laughed. Yeah she wasn't even close to ready. She would just leave that stuff to Lana. Her moms phone vibrated causing her to look down. Her mom was letting her use her phone. Lilly had somehow managed to loose hers.

_Yeah I think I would like that. _Ty said replying to her text. They had been talking for a few days. So far she really like him. He wasn't perfect, and she could tell that the army had its toll on him, but he was such a great guy. She could actually see herself serious with him. Which is what she wants to do. She was done with meaningless sex. That was something else she was going to talk to Lana about. She wanted to tell her how much she likes Ty.

Lilly smiled like a fool at the thought of him. Yeah this could turn out to be nothing, but she sure hoped it would turn into a whole lot of something.

* * *

Emmett knocked on the front door to Simone's dads house. He needed to ask her what the hell she was thinking, and to stay the hell away from him. He was not going to lose Bay again because she was having some sort of issue. He would not lose Bay again over someone who means nothing to him.

An older man answered the door. Emmett could only assume it was Simone's father. He had his cell phone ready. _"__Is Simone home?" _Emmett let the man look at it.

The man shook his head "She has not been home for many months. Why? What is this about?" He asked looking both concerned, and slightly sad.

"_Oh, I thought she came to be with you, you being sick, and all."_

The man took a deep breath. "She said that huh?" The man shook his head. "Are you deaf or something?" He asked. Emmett nodded.

"_But I can read lips." _Emmett typed in his phone.

"About two years ago Simone had a psychotic break. She was hospitalized. Never been the same since. She makes up crazy lies. She has split personalities. Vary rarely does she remember what is real, and what is fantasy. She makes up her own versions of the truth." He sighed. "I have tried to get her to go back to the hospital. You know so she can get better. When she is on her meds she is good, but she refuses to take em. I begged her to get better. She threw a fit. Tore up the house, and left. That was the last I saw of her. About eight months ago."

Emmett nodded, and mouthed thank you. Simone's dad nodded, closing the door. Emmett went to his bike. So Simone is crazy. He didn't like the way that sat with him. How crazy was she? He put on his helmet, the mounted the bike. Well at least now he knew why she seemed so different, and out of control.

Emmett went to his studio. He had a three o clock appointment, but other then that he was free. Not that he had much to do. His mom wanted to have dinner together, but besides that he had no plans. Emmett took his phone, and check it. It bothered him that Bay had not text him back. She had never taken so long before. He didn't have a lot of time to worry. He had to get to work.

* * *

Lilly took Lana's steps two at a time. Maybe with the baby coming she would be able to convince her to get out of this dump. She was sure Emmett would feel the same way. Or maybe Lana would move to KC with Emmett. Lilly shrugged to herself. It was something else she would ask. She gave herself enough time to stay for an hour.

"Lana." She called as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. Again Lilly knocked. "Lana! Come on. I only have an hour before I have to get to work."

"I don't think she is home." A man said as he locked his door behind him. "I didn't hear her come home. And these walls are thin enough to hear, trust me."

"Oh. Okay thanks." Lana said as the man went down the stairs. She checked to see if the door was locked, and it wasn't. She went in. "Lana?" She called.

She checked the house, and as the man said Lana wasn't home. Lilly shook her head. Lana was play hookey. Lilly laughed to herself as she pulled out her phone. _"__Okay the gig is up. I know you are playing hookey. Does that mean the revealing of the baby went good? Anyway you could have at least told me you wouldn't be home. Text me soon. Oh by the way I locked you damn door. Love ya!"_

* * *

Lana woke up groggy. Her head hurt like a bitch, and her throat was so dry it felt like sand paper. She fought to open her eyes. Once they were open she saw she was in some small living room type place, and at least for the moment she was alone.

She heard herself moan. Slowly things started coming back. First she realized she was tied to a chair. Second she was aware that she was still fully clothed. Third, third she was aware that she remembers. The tears slid down her face making her aware of the fact that she was crying. She remembers EVERYTHING! The feeling was both wonderful, and well, odd.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to come around. For a while there I thought maybe I killed you, But here you are." Simone said in a crazy tone.

Lana, Bay? Lana/Bay Shook her head. Simone looked kinda crazy too. What the hell happened to her. "Simone." She said then winced. Yeah her throat was vary dry. She swallowed trying to make it so she could talk.

"Yeah I bet your throat is dry. It has been almost twenty-four hours since you have been out. Don't worry, you told Lilly that you won't be making it into work so she won't worry about you." Simone said with a grin.

"Why are you doing this?" Lane/Bay cleared her throat. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Simone said smacking Bay across the face. Simone had to take a few calming breaths. "I want you to suffer. I want you to suffer, then I am going to kill you, and watch Emmett suffer. He will have to truly lose you forever. It might just kill him."

Simone pick up a book off the table. When she opened it Lana realized what it was. Simone cleared her throat. " Jan 3, Dear Bay, I'm at a lost for words. Yesterday I received the worst news I have ever heard. You gone, dead. I keep thinking back to the day you left and wondering if I had tried harder if you would have stayed. I hurt Bay. My heart feels like it has been broken into a million pieces and those pieces all broke in two. The tears seem to keep coming back no matter how hard I try to stop them. I feel lost. Without you I am lost. For the first time in my life I feel as though I have nothing to say. I am deaf, yet the noise in my head is loud and I can't even turn it down. Everything hurts. Eating, drinking, breathing. Stuff I must do to keep alive hurts. I love you Bay. I hurt and I love you." Simone read it mockingly

"Oh poor Emmett." Simone laughed. "Jan 13, Dear Bay, Why did you leave me? I am so pissed at you it makes me sick. I asked you to stay! Begged you not to go and what did you do? You left me! You left and the never came back! I went your grave and yelled at the top of my lungs at you! You hurt me Bay. You took my heart and my soul and took them with you when you died! I hate you for leaving! I hate you for making me hate you! I hate that I am angry at you! I love you and I just hate it! I feel like I am going to die from the hate that I feel. Bay how could you leave me? Why! Why? Bay...Please Bay. God please wake me up from this nightmare. What were you thinking leaving like that? Did you not care about what it would do to me? God I never thought I could be so angry at you! I can hardly write right now for how bad I am shaking! Why did you have to make me feel like this! I..! You..! What..! SHIT! Bay...God Bay. I can't...Breath I...Bay." Simone laughed. Bay felt the tears run down her cheek. She hated that Simone was mocking him, but she realized that now that she remembered everything the words just hurt that much worse.

"What is he? Some kind of sissy? He can't even get over some slut like you. While he was sad over your death you were screwing other men. Better men for that matter. You should have chosen Shane you know. He is better for you."

"What the hell is your problem? What happened to you?" Lana said shaking her head. She was still trying to clear it. The headache was pretty bad, and it felt full with all the memories.

"Oh dear sweet Bay. There is nothing wrong with me. At least not until I met Emmett." Simone said his name as if it were a bad word.

"What did Emmett ever do to you?" Lana asked shaking her head. She was confused. They both made the choice to sleep together.

"He is the reason I lost Toby, remember? You see although you were able to forgive Emmett, because of our past you couldn't forgive me. And Toby wouldn't even look at me. So I started drinking trying to drown away the guilt. Well the drinking just got worse. It lead to more bad decisions. You know I ended up in a mental hospital? Yeah thanks. So here we are." Simone giggled.

A few hours passed, and Bay was sure she would be sick from hunger. It didn't help the Simone kept smacking her, and it was slowly getting worse. Bay once again fought to get free. Simone left the room again. Well one thing was for sure, Simone sure knew how to tie some killer knots. Not that her fatigue was helping matters.

"Fighting is not going to get you anywhere." Simone said from behind her.

Bay sat perfectly still as Simone came into sight. She was holding a knife. Bay swallowed hard. Her heart started to race. She was suddenly aware how badly this could end. She searched her mind on what to do. How could she get out of this alive?

"You know I think this could be a lot of fun." Simone said. She walked up to Bay, and ran the knife across her harm. Bay tensed, and closed her eyes at the pain. She held back the tears not wanting to give Simone that satisfaction.

"What do you want form me?" Bay asked hating that pain was clear in her voice. It didn't help that she was beyond thirsty. She had hopped she would have a chance at a drink by going to the bathroom. But Simone only untied her from the chair. Her arms and feet remained tied.

"What do I want? I want you dead Bay Kennish. Or is it Lana Jameson? Which on are you going by these days?" That was a good question, Lana thought to herself.

"Let's read another entry from Emmett's diary shell we." Simone said opining the diary. "Lets go to year three after you died." She said flipping threw the book. " July 25, Dear Bay, I was with Toby, who was looking up lyrics to one Janessa's favorite songs. He plans on singing it for her as an anniversary gift. Anyway I read them with him, and it was so perfect to how I felt. It is called One More Time by Diamond Rio. The words were so right...Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me. It could be for anything. I didn't ask for money Or a mansion in Malibu, I simply wished, for one more day with you. One more day. One more time. One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied, But then again. I know what it would do. Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you. First thing I'd do, is pray for time to crawl. Then I'd unplug the telephone, And keep the TV off. I'd hold you every second. Say a million I love you's. That's what I'd do, with one more day with you. One more day. One more time. One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied, But then again, I know what it would do. Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you...Yeah it seems like I could have written this. It makes me sad to know I will never have one more day with you. I love you so much Bay, and after all this time I love you the same. I have lost hope in ever getting over you. Now I just have to learn to life with the fact I will always love you, and try to focus on loving someone else. I love you Bay."

"Aw well isn't that sweet. You really put the boy threw hell didn't ya." Simone laughed. "Look at you. You cry over the words in a diary, yet you didn't cry when I cut you." Simone went to Lana. "Well lets see if you cry when I go a little deeper."

* * *

"_Okay Bay you are really starting to make me worry! Please text so I know you are okay!"_ Emmett paced his living room. She never wrote him back yesterday. He had called Kathryn, Daphne, Toby, And Regina to see if any of them had heard from her. They hadn't, and Lilly wasn't responding to her phone either.

Emmett sighed as he sat on the sofa. He couldn't stand this. He hated not knowing what was going on. He never should have let her leave. What was he thinking? Emmett shook his head. Well he certainly didn't think that she would not return. He figured all would be fine.

* * *

"_Um, Lana do you ever plan on coming back to work? Your shift started two hours ago. I can understand on shift, but at this rate you are going to get fired. _Lilly bit her nails nervously. She had stopped by Lana's again on the way in because she never heard back. Again she was not home, and she was really beginning to worry. Was Lana going to live with Emmett? Surly Lana would call if she wasn't planing on coming back. No that couldn't be it. Lana wouldn't just never come back.

"Hey, Lana still sick?" Shane asked concerned.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her since yesterday morning. I am starting to worry."

Shane shrugged. "I am on break. If you want I can swing by her place, and check on her."

Lilly shook her head. "That's the problem Shane. She is not home."

"You think she is in KC with that...Emmett." He said. He was serious about what he said to Lana. He wanted their friendship back. Which meant he had to be nice to Emmett.

"I don't know. I don't have a good feeling. Wait I have Emmett's number on file. I can text him, and ask him if she is with him." She looked it up quickly.

"I thought you had his number in your phone?" Shane said.

"I do, but i lost my phone the other day." Lilly told him.

_Hey Emmett it's Lilly. Is Lana with you? _Lilly drummed her her fingers as she waited for a response, which didn't take long.

_No, She is supposed to be with you. What happen? Are you okay?_

Lilly looked at the phone confused. _What are you talking about? I have not seen or talked to Lana since she went to KC. I thought she was with you. _Lilly bit her bottom lip.

_She sent me a text saying she had to get home, because you found the man who hurt you. Did you not text her with that?_

Lilly bit her bottom lip harder. This was not looking good. _No Emmett. I haven't even talked to her about it. _Lilly looked at Shane who looked as pale as she knew she looked. What has happened to Lana?

* * *

Emmett sat staring at his phone. What was going on? Who would trick Bay like that? Where was she? His heart sank into his stomach. He didn't like this.

Emmett stood, pacing as he thought about what to do next. He had to get to Lilly so they could figure this out. _You should call the police. I am on my way. We have to find her. _Emmett sent the text then jumped on his bike. There was no way he was going to loose Bay again.

* * *

Bay screamed as Simone cut her for the eleventh time. The cuts were getting bigger, and deeper. She felt the tears run down her cheeks. She could tell it was night once again. She could feel her lips cracking, and her hunger was sickening.

"Simone, Why don't you just kill me?" Bay said in a whisper. Her throat was so dry, and raw from screaming, it hurt to talk.

Simone let out a laugh. "Doesn't it hurt to suffer? Not very fun is it?" Simone smack Bay. She felt empowered. She felt like for once she was on top of the world.

Bay closed her eyes. She needed to find comfort. "It will be okay sweety." She could here her mom say giving her a sweet smile. "You can do this, Bay." Her dad said cheering her on. "We are right here." Toby said taking her hand.

"Well I suppose I can let you sleep for one last time." Simone said, breaking Bay's thought. "Sweet dreams." Simone said as she left the room.

Bay let the tears run free. She went back to her thoughts. "You're going to get through this." Regina said. "All of us are here." Angelo add. "Bay, you will be fine, do you here me?" Daphne said. Bay sniffed.

It was so weird to remember. She didn't know how to explain it, but it was like she was visiting an old friend. Bay looked around the room. She felt so weak. She though of Emmett. She imagined he was there with her, hugging her. Bay closed her eyes, letting the thought of Emmett put her in an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Emmett paced the hospital locker room. It was now morning, and the police finally had her picture public. Emmett paced feeling hopeless. He want to do something. Anything so that he could not feel like he is doing nothing. He felt sick, and hated himself. He shouldn't have let her go. If he could kick is own ass, he would.

Lilly sat watching Emmett pace. She was no longer on the clock, but couldn't think about going home. What was happening to Lana? She wiped away the tears angerly. So help her god if anyone hurt a hair on Lana's head they would pay.

Lilly crossed her arms with anger. She had to feel something, and the anger was the easiest to deal with. She looked at Emmett, who looked like he was mentally beating himself up. This made her even more angry. Who ever has Lana only has her because they have her phone. Which is off so the police can't even track it. Lilly shook her head. Whoever has her knew that Lana would com running to help her.

"Any news?" Shane asked as he walked in looking exhausted. It was a busy night. He was on call last night, and has the day shift today. One of the many joys of being an intern.

"No, still nothing." Lilly replied standing up. She was having a hard time holding on to the anger. The fear, and sadness was seeping it's way in.

Shane took a deep breath. Lilly could tell he had been crying. Shane looked at Emmett who stopped pacing once Shane entered the room. "You okay man?" He asked not knowing what else to say. "Do you need food or anything?"

Emmett shook his head surprised.

"I hope they are okay." Shane said as he removed his bloody scrub shirt.

Emmett took a step forward waving his hands in the air in front of him. **"What do you mean you hope THEY are okay?" **Emmett asked confused. Was someone else missing?

Shane looked at Lilly who was looking at Emmett sadly. "What did he say?" Shane asked her.

"She didn't tell you? Did she?" Lilly asked. She was not good at sign language, but she was good at understanding it.

Emmett shook his head, giving her a 'tell me what' look.

"Wait, he doesn't know?" Shane said surprised.

Lilly took out her phone. _Lana went to KC because she was supposed to tell you...that she is..pregnant. _Lilly sent it to his phone.

Emmett's heart dropped to his stomach as he read the text. He felt his legs turn to jelly. Slowly he sat on the bench, his eyes stinging from the tears. Oh god. She had come to tell him she was pregnant, and she walks in on him with Simone. It explains what she wasn't saying. Emmett buried his hands in his face. Oh god.

* * *

Bay winced as she felt another pain that felt like period cramps. She cried silently, as she felt the worm fluid leave her body. She didn't dare look down. She knew what she would find. Her heart broke, as she realized how much she wanted this baby. She cried for her loss. She couldn't believe she lost the baby.

"Well I guess it is that time of month for you." Simone said grossed out. "You could have warned me."

Bay barley looked at her. She was so tired, hungry, and thirsty she was sure she wouldn't be able to save herself even if she could untie herself. She felt anger toward Simone. Sadness at her self, and sorrow for her family. She knew she was never going to see them again. She already said her mental goodbyes, but they would never get that chance. She cried a little more. Would Emmett be able to get through her death again? The answer she was sure of hurt her heart. She couldn't imagine a world that didn't include Emmett. Luckily she wouldn't have to know one.

Lilly, and Shane were in the operating room. Lilly needed to be busy, so she clocked in. There was a man who managed to get a knife in his chest. Lucky for the man the knife managed to not cut anything major. At least on the way him. Getting in out was going to be tricky. Shane was about to get to work when he suddenly looked up at Lilly with a look of understanding.

Lilly gave him a confused expression. "What?"

"When I broke things off with Simone she said the bitch would pay. Lana being said person. Lilly I think Simone has Lana." Shane said dryly.

"Oh my god. Do you know where she lives? Or stays?" Lilly repeated the address as she ran from the room. She took out the phone putting it into maps. Her heart dropped. Ten minutes. Lana had been ten minutes away. She ran to the locker room taking Emmett's hand. She didn't explain until they were both in the car, and she was speeding toward the address.

* * *

"What is that smell?" Bay asked once she saw Simone walk into the room.

"It's time to go Bay. It is Emmett's turn to suffer." With that Simone put a blind fold on her. "I hope the flames take their time one you." Simone whispered.

Bay sat still. She heard the door of the place open, and close. It didn't take long for her to smell the burning wood. Her heart started to race. "HELP!" She called out as loud as she could. She knew it was hopeless, but she fought to get free anyway. She coughed as the smoke filled her lungs, making her already dry throat even worse. "Help." Cough. "Please." Bay fought till she couldn't breath anymore. She felt the darkness creep over her. She saw Emmett's face, and held onto it until the darkness won.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


	27. Chapter 27: Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-seven: Tears

Emmett's heart stopped when he, and Lilly pulled up to the little house. It was in an area away from town. He could see Simone running in the distance, but he was focused on the fact the the house was in flames.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion. They both jumped out of the car. He was aware of Lilly on the phone, The fear on her face was painful. He didn't think as he ran to the house. The was no way in hell he was going to loose Bay. He couldn't loose her.

The front door stood open. He didn't pause before facing in. The smoke gagged him instantly. The flames were intense. Emmett franticly looked for Bay. He couldn't see well with the smoke stinging his eyes. He felt someone grab his hand, pulling him down under the smoke.

Lilly pointed to a small living room, where they could see Bay tied to a chair. Fear, and anger filled Emmett. The emotion was paralyzing, but Lilly pulled him forward. They ran to her, and started to untie her quickly. Somewhere in the house they could here the roof cave in. The heat was intense, and Emmett couldn't breath.

Emmett felt the tears run down his face as he looked her over. He could only see her arm, but there were large gashes in it.

Finally she was free from the chair. He cradled her in his arms, and ran for the door. He breath in the fresh air filling his lungs. Emmett ran with Bay to the car before laying her out on the ground. She wasn't breathing! The fear made him sick.

Emmett started the CPR instantly. Please, Please, Please! Was all he could think. The tears came heavy now. He couldn't do this. He could loose her again. Oh god what would he do if she were gone? Oh god, Bay. Please no! He thought in panic. His mind clouded over as the fear over flowed.

* * *

Lilly fell to his side. She was crying covering her mouth with her hands. She took Bays hand, and kissed it. She wanted to push Emmett out of the way, and give her CPR herself, but he was doing it right, and it didn't matter who did it. She felt more hopeless then ever. The tears came harder when she heard Emmett say "please." She had never heard him speak before, and the plea was so heartfelt. She watch Emmett with teary eyes, and a heavy heart. They couldn't loose her. He wouldn't make it.

Her heart rejoice when she heard the sirens in the distance. Help was on the way.

* * *

Emmett looked her over has he tried to resuscitate her. She was covered in blood. So much blood. What the hell had Simone done to her? Emmett cried harder as the time went. She wasn't responding! He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. She couldn't be gone. She just couldn't! Please Bay! God damn it! Don't you leave me! He thought tearfully. He wanted to scream. He wanted to get his hand on Simone. She would pay for this.

Finally the ambulance was there. They went to work instantly. Emmett stood, backing away. He was shaking. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't do it. He couldn't. He closed his eyes as they injected Bay with something. She was gone. His heart stopped at the thought. He wasn't sure how he was still standing. He wanted to find a dark place, and just slip away. It hurt to breath. It hurt to think. She was gone. Emmett could feel himself gasping for air.

He slowly opened them when he felt someone rub his arms. Lilly was standing in font of him with a scared smile. "She's breathing." he saw her mouth. He looked around her to Bay. The paramedics where putting her onto a gurney. He fell to his knees. Her chest was slowly moving up and down. The sight was the most wonderful thing he had ever seen. She was breathing.

* * *

Finally they were on there way to a hospital. Lilly had insisted they ride in the ambulance, and thank god she knew them, or they might have had to fallow behind. Emmett held onto Bays hand has the Paramedics worked on stopping the bleeding. Emmett knew they were talking, but couldn't catch what they were saying.

Lilly was also looking over Bay. She seemed to be double checking everything the paramedics had already done. There was no way she was going to let them miss something.

Once they were there she was unloaded quickly. They ran into the hospitals doors, and for once Emmett was actually thrilled to see Shane, who went pale when he saw Bay. She was taken to the back instantly. Lilly, and Shane disappeared behind double doors leaving Emmett scared, and covered in drying blood.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Shane asked as he examined Bay. He made quick work of hooking her up to machines. He needed to have hear breathing, and heart monitored.

"We are not sure. The bitch had her tied to a chair. The house was on fire when we got there. She is luck..." The beeping of the machine cut Lilly off.

"SHIT!" Shane said, then started the CPR. "Her rib is broken." He said to Lilly.

"Clear." Lilly called then shocked Bay. It did the trick. Lilly, and Shane looked at each other. They both were scared to death.

"She lost the baby." Shane said quietly. As he worked on stopping the bleeding. "That is where most of this blood is coming from. There is no way the baby is still alive with all this bleeding. She is dehydrated. We need to start fluids." He said dryly. He had seen worse wounds then this, but it being Lana was the worst feeling in the world.

Lilly stepping into nurse mode as if she just flipped a switch. She needed it. Fear coated every inch of her. She wanted to scream, and cry. She couldn't bare the thought of loosing Lana. She just couldn't. Her stomach hurt with the thought. They couldn't loose Lana, so she would make damn sure that they Don't.

* * *

Emmett sat with his face in his hands. He felt sick, and couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't stop seeing Bay in a casket. The thought made him feel like someone had surgically removed his heart while he was awake. Breathing was a task. He couldn't let himself believe she was okay. She was so pale. Her lips were cracked, and there was just so much blood.

Emmett thought about the baby, and even thought it didn't seem possible his heart broke even more. All that blood. They lost the baby. He knew in his heart that he was right. That's where so much blood came from. He cried for his baby. He hadn't had much time to think about it, but the lose was hard. He would have made a great dad, and Bay would have been a beautiful mother. His heart hurt for Bay. If she makes it threw this, the loss of the baby was going to take it's toll.

Emmett swallowed. His mouth was so dry, but he could bring himself to move. He had to be here if they came to give him an update. It had already been an hour. So for now he would just concentrate on breathing, and praying that Bay will survive.

* * *

Lilly sat on and empty bed, and let the tears fall. She sobbed, hating that she was falling apart. Her nerves were so shot, and she could stop shaking. What the hell was this world coming to? She took a deep breath, but the tears kept coming.

She hide her face when she heard the door open. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She hated looking weak. Arms came around her, and she didn't have to look to know that it was Shane. He held her gently. "She is going to make it. The odds are looking good. She will live" He said even though he knew that she already knew that.

"I know." Lilly said tearfully, as she pulled away. "It's just I thought she was gone. I thought. I was. I." Lilly couldn't finish. Her mind was jumbled.

"I know. I was scared to. Let's go tell Emmett. I bet he is a hot mess right about now." Shane said taking Lilly's hand. She nodded, and fallowed Shane out of the room.

* * *

Emmett stood still has he took in what Shane was telling him. Bay was alive, but there is no telling how much the lack of air affected her brain function. She could come out fine, but she could also be permanently brain damaged. They would have to wait for her to wake, if she wakes, to know anything. She lost a lot of blood and was very dehydrated. Just like Emmett thought, they had lost the baby.

Lilly look his hand she squeezed it gently. He looked at her. She was teary. He pulled her into a hug. He felt numb, unsure what to do, or say.

Lilly hugged Emmett back. She let the tears fall freely. She wanted to scream, and yell. She wanted to be so mad she couldn't feel that pain, but she could only feel the pain, and the fear. She could only see the fear on Emmett's face when they saw Lana wasn't breathing. She could only see the fear on Shane's face when she coded on the table. She was sure hers mirrored theirs.

She took a deep breath when Emmett held her closer. She was surprised how comfortable she was in his embrace. He was worm, and had something about him that made her able to think past the pain. She felt comfort. After a few minutes she pulled away. She was aware at how stiff Shane was. She felt bad. Shane was trying really hard to like Emmett, but he was probably not okay with Lilly's friendship with him.

"I am going to go do my rounds. I will inform her family. Will I see you later Lilly?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I will come find you later." She said. Shane nodded once, and walked away. Lilly watched after him. Once he was out of sight she turned to Emmett. He didn't look well, and for about the hundredth time today she wished she knew sign language.

"You should probably go get some sleep." Lilly said.

Emmett shook his head as he pulled out his phone. _"__I am not going anywhere."_

Lilly read it. She shook her head at him. "Emmett, It could be day's before she wakes up. You can't stay here for days. You need sleep."

Emmett shook his head again. He couldn't leave. What if she did wake up? What if...what if she. Emmett could even think it. He didn't want to think it. His heart couldn't take it. _"__I am fine for now. I can't leave._

* * *

Shane went to Lana's room, and closed himself in. He didn't even make it to her bed before he fell to his knees. The tears came heavy. They stunk his already tired eyes. He couldn't hold them in any longer. His chest felt heavy, and his heart was breaking.

He managed to get to Lana's bed and took her hand as he sat. He watched as her chest slowly rose up, and down in slow even movements. The cuts on her body infuriated him. He saw red as he thought of Simone, and he felt sick when he thought he too was to blame. Him telling her that they couldn't even be friend was the last straw. He was sure of that. The thought brought on more tears.

Shane stroked Lana's cheek. He hated seeing her like this. Lana was always the strong one. Shane took a deep breath as he thought of Lilly. It surprised him the feeling he got when Emmett Hugged Lilly the way he did. He had never thought he was into Lilly that way, Not that she wasn't pretty, because she was. It was just he was always so into Lana, But when she was hugging Emmett he felt jealousy. He didn't want Emmett hugging her. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he didn't want anyone to hug her, but him.

He felt confused. This just brought more pain. Usually he would go to Lana with this kind of problem. Shane took a few minutes to compose himself before he stood. He kissed Lana on the Cheek. "Please don't leave us. We wouldn't know what to do without you." With that he left. He had to contact her family.

* * *

Emmett sat on Bay's bad. He hated the way she looked. She was pale, and had large cuts up, and down her arms. He took her hand in his, and brought it to his lips. He held it there. Closing his eyes he let the warmth of her hand comfort him. Not that it helped with the pain, but he was somehow calmer now that he could actually sit with her. Just being able to be with her was a blessing.

He put her hand down, but kept a hold of it. She looked like she was sleeping. Like she could wake up any second. He smoothed back her hair. Then ran his fingers down her cheeks. The tears came without his promotion. He hated this. He hated not knowing. At least she was alive. That was a blessing.

He wished he could tell her that Simone was found. He wished he could tell her that she would spend a long time in a mental hospital. They had found her the very next day, and on her was some clothing, and his diary, along with the pictures Bay drew.

With a sigh Emmett stood. He hated not being able to tell her things. He would tell her that he loved her. He would tell her that he loved her so much, and it didn't matter to him if she had brain damage. That wouldn't matter to him. He just wanted her alive, and as healthy has he could have her. He would take care of her. She would do the same for him, besides loosing her was not an option. He needed her to live, because he was sure he could live with out her. He couldn't live through loosing her. Not again

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews.**


	28. Chapter 28: The Waiting Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own Switched at Birth. Abc family and the producers get full credit for the wonderful show.**

Talking and signing

**Signing only**

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-eight:The waiting game

_Bay felt as though she was drifting in an empty black void. She knew who she was, but the rest was lost. She had no sense of touch or sound. She just simply, was. _

* * *

Emmett stood when all four of Bay's parents hurried into the room. Tears of sadness, and disbelief was on all of their faces. Emmett slipped out of the room without a word, so they could be alone with her. Emmett hurried down stairs, and out the hospital doors. He needed food, and now that they were here he felt better about leaving for some.

Emmett went to the dinner he, and Bay went to the first time they went out together. He ordered quickly, and when the food came he eat slowly.

For the past two days it was like his mind wouldn't stop. One second he was sure Bay would be fine, and wake up any second. The next second he felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. He hated this. He hated not knowing.

Emmett shifted in is seat. He wished he could take her place. He wished he had never let her go, and above all he wished he could shake the want to go to Simone, to ask why she did this. What did she have to gain? Again Emmett shifted in his seat. He wouldn't go to her though. Bay wouldn't want him too. So he wont.

He hated that he couldn't help but wonder if Bay would wake without her memories again. That though made him sick. He didn't want to loose Bay, and Lana. It just wasn't fare, Not that he wouldn't love Bay either way, it wasn't really him he was worried about. It was her.

* * *

Lilly sat on the on-call bed. She had worked over night, and couldn't convince herself to go home. She felt even more alone when she was there. Which was stupid seeing how she lived alone. Somehow Lana not being a phone call away was a huge lose.

Lilly angerly wiped away the tears on her face. She hated this. She hated the crying, and the wait. She wanted to scream, and yell. She wanted climb into bed, and stay there until Lana came back to them. She wanted to run away from her fears, and sorrow.

With a sigh she lied back onto the bed. Her mom had told her she was welcome to stay with them, but it felt to odd. They were not officially living together yet, but still. He was Lilly's boss after all.

Closing her eyes Lilly allowed herself to drift off once more. She was happiest went she was asleep. The pain and fear of loosing Lana was to mush to handle. Then there was the matter of Emmett. The man barley leaves her bed side, and never does he leave her alone. She wished she knew how to comfort him. She hated when she walked in and he would be crying. For some reason his tears really pulled at her heart strings. Lilly sighed. Yeah she guess she cared about Emmett, so him being sad made her protective.

* * *

Shane sat in the locker room with his face in his hands. The waiting game. It sucked when you were just the doctor waiting to see if your patient was going to wake. It sucked even worse when it was your best friend. He had run every test he could. The good news was she had brain activity. She was breathing on her own, and hopes were high of her waking up. The bad news is there was no telling if she had any brain damage.

Shane sighed deeply. He wished he had healing powers. He wished he could just touch someone, and then they would be fine. Shaking his head he laughed at himself. At least she would be alive. At least she wouldn't be lost to them forever.

Shane sighed as he thought about her family. They really were good people. He felt sad for them. They had already lost her once, and to loose her again would just be to horrible. He stood stretching as he did so.

This was going to be a long couple of days. He looked at his watch. Lilly would be in an on call room, probably trying to get some sleep. He walked from the room. Perhaps he could convince her to go to his place with him. Both needed sleep, and neither wanted to be alone.

* * *

"_Do you think she will wake up?" Kathryn asked with a sad tone._

_Bay turned her head toward the muffled voice. It sounded both familiar, and miles away. _

"_Hopes are high, but as I said we don't know how damaging the lack of air to the brain is." Shane replied. _

_Bay did her best to clear her mind as the voices continued. There were six that she knew. But where did she know them from? Where was she? She tried to find sense of self._

* * *

Kathryn covered her mouth with her hand. She leaned into John for support. They had just barley got her back, and she felt like they were loosing her again. She didn't know what else to do or say. She hated this. Why did life keep doing this kind of stuff to her family?

She looked at Regina who was using Angelo as support. She has had even less time with Bay. Same with Angelo. Yet they both stood here in fear for their daughter's life.

Kathryn wiped a tear from her eye. She hated this, was all she could think.

* * *

Emmett walked back into Bay's room. Kathryn, and Regina were sitting on either side of Bay holding her hand. John, and Angelo watched from a short distance, both with looks of shock, and sorrow.

Emmett stayed by the door. He didn't want to interrupt, but he had no were else to go. He watched at They cried over Bay. He wished he knew what to say to make it all better. He wished he could take away all there pain. Emmett shook his head. Where would he put? He has so much pain already, so to add there's would likely kill him.

"Emmett," He saw Regina say.

* * *

"_Emmett." Bay thought as she heard a voice say the name. Emmett! She knew that name! She needed that name! _

_Bay felt numb now. There was a tingling in her fingers, and toes. The feeling was uncomfortable, but it was better then the scaring nothingness.'Emmett', she thought to herself again. She loved that name. She tried to clear her head some more._

_The tingling became more intense. She closed her eye, and held onto that one ray of light, Emmett._

* * *

Shane and Lilly went to Shane's place. She tried to fight him on it, but he had a point. They both had to sleep, and neither wanted, or needed, to be alone.

Shane found a blanket for Lilly who insisted on sleeping on the sofa. Shane hated seeing her this way. He wasn't even sure she had eaten anything the past couple days. Well he would see to it that she ate once they woke up. He would force feed her if he had to.

He found Lilly sitting on the sofa. She looked numb. She looked like she statue that was made to resemble the Lilly he used to know. She would usually be walking the house looking at everything.

Shane sat on the coffee table in front of her and brought her foot to the table. He untied bother her shoes then pulled them off, along with her socks. She was wearing jeans, and a spaghetti strap shirt. "Would you like some sleep pants? I can give you a more comfortable shirt too." Shane asked.

Lilly smiled at him. "No I am okay. Thanks though." She said, giving him the answer he figured she would.

"Okay well you know where to find me if you need anything." He said. She stood, and kissed Lilly's forehead before going to his room. Usually he would close the door, but he left it open.

Lilly was not sure how long she lied awake, but she was starting to get irritated. How could she be so tired, yet not sleep? Lilly stood finally giving up. She was uncomfortable, and she was fighting the erg to climb into Shane's bed. She needed the comfort.

She stood by the sofa looking into his dark room. She closed her eyes as she sighed. Why was this suck a big deal? It wasn't like they were going to do anything. It's not like they hadn't done it once before. Yeah that was an odd night. Yet somehow things seemed a little different with them. Lilly couldn't explain it, but it was true non the less.

She jumped slightly when she felt fingers run down her arm. She opened her eyes, and Shane was smiling at her slightly. "Come to bed." He said then took her hands, and lead her to his bed room.

Lilly didn't protest. She didn't want to, and was to tired to try even id she didn't want to. He closed them into his room. It was not as dark in here as she thought it would be. There was an outside light, that gave the room a pleasant glow.

Shane stooped next to the bed, and pulled Lilly close. Her heart began to race. She stood still as Shane's fingers found the bottom of her shirt. He pulled up up over her head, and dropped it on the floor. He did her pants next.

Lilly shivered as she stood in front of a shirtless Shane in her underwear. She heard herself swallow. Shane touched her cheek. Lilly closed her eyes, and leaned into his touch.

"Lilly," She heard him whisper into the night. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find his face close to hers. She leaned forward until their lips met.

The joining of their lips was like dynamite. The feeling that spread through their body's was explosive. Shane lifted Lilly, and laid her on the bed. Perfection. He thought has he looked her over. Pure perfection.

* * *

_The voices went way. Bay wanted to cry. She wanted them to come back. Without them she was left alone in darkness. _

_The numbness she felt was now replaced with a painful tingling. Memories were pouring back, and she could not place names with the voices, and she knew why Emmett was important._

_She also realized that she was not floating. She was lying on something hard. She could almost feel it beneath her._

_Bay tried to move. She hated this pain. She wanted to go back to being numb, but feared it as well. When she was numb she was nothing._

_Bay tried to understand what was happening. She was trying to remember why she was here. Wherever here was. She wanted Emmett. She just wanted to hear his soft breathing next to her. SO she closed her eyes, and imaged he was here. _

* * *

Lilly woke, and she felt lighter. She also felt hungry. She looked over to Shane, who was awake and watching her with a big smile, and smiled at him. She didn't know what to say. Last nigh was unexpected, yet somehow it was what they both needed.

Emmett woke. He stood quickly, going to Bay's side. Nothing has changed. He sat slowly. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't do this.

Emmett sigh. Of course he could. What else would he do? He wasn't going to leave her. He couldn't even if he wanted to. He couldn't stand the thought of not being here with her. His heart felt heavy. He wished he could do something, anything.

* * *

_The tingling in her hands, and feet stopped. She could feel them, and with them she could feel the floor beneath her. This made her heart a little light. She couldn't wait for the rest of her body to catch up. _

_She was also becoming aware of her chest slowly rising, and falling. That was obviously a good sign. She looked toward her ring hand when she felt something warm hold it. The warmth sent a pleasant shock threw her cold tingling body._

_She tried desperately to hold the warmth back, but she couldn't move her hand for some reason. She heard a sob. The sound Broke her heart. She knew that sob. It was Emmett! He was holding her hand, and crying. "Come back." She heard him struggle to say._

"_I'm here!" She wanted to scream out. "I will come back!" She wanted to say. Bit couldn't remember how. She needed to get back to him. She needed him. _

_She looked around when things started to get lighter. She could make out that she was in a room. It was a familiar room too. She concentrated on the warmth of Emmett's hand holding hers. The room got even lighter, and she could feel her body. She could see, and she could remember everything._

_She sat up slowly and looked around. The white room was nearly blinding, compared to the darkness she was in before. _

"_Thank god you are alive!" Dr. Grace said throwing her arms around Bay. "Thank god." _

* * *

Lilly found Emmett crying. It pained her to see him like this. She went to him, and hugged him. Comforting him the only way she knew how. She hate this. She hated it so much.

Emmett allowed Lilly to comfort him. He needed it, and who better then Lilly? They had become pretty close, and he knew she was hurting too.

After a while he pulled away, and stood up. He couldn't sit anymore.

Shane walked into the room with food. He handed Emmett a plate with a smile. Emmett took it. He sighed thank you to Shane, who nodded to him.

Lilly smiled as she watched the exchange between the two. She had always been told that things happen for a reason. Maybe this is why Lana needed to be here. To bring the two boys together.

* * *

_Bay smiled at Dr. Grace. She had never been so happy to see her. "Yeah I guess I am. I just need to get back to tell Emmett. He is crying."_

"_They all are. You have had everyone on there toes for days. I agree. You need to get back."_

_Bay nodded. Yeah she did. She looked around. Before she closed her eyes. She was never sure how to get back, but she thought this was a start._

* * *

Emmett threw cold water on his face. If his mom were here she would tell him that he looked pale, and sculled him for not getting enough sleep. With a sigh he he went back out to the room.

He stopped dead in his tracks. He dropped to his knees, and cried wonderful tears of Joy. Bay was awake!

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews :]**


	29. Chapter 29: Remember

Talking and signing

**Signing only **

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter twenty-nine: Remember

Emmett forced himself to his feet. Bay watched him with worried eyes, that made him want to shake his head. She was the one in the hospital, and here she was worrying for him. God he loved her.

Without realizing it, Emmett had made his way across the room, and was looking down at Bay has if he was seeing for the first time. His breath seemed to catch in his throat, and when a tear fell from Bay's eyes, Emmett took her in his arms, and held her tight.

Lilly watched in shock as Emmett held Lana. All she could think was, Lana is awake. She looked at Shane who shared the same look she did. A mixture of joy, and shock. She was awake.

Lilly went to Lana. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked wishing there was a way of asking without it sounding like a stupid question.

"I am sore, and my head is killing me, but I think I am okay." Lana replied. She smiled at Shane, who nodded his head in response.

Bay held onto Emmett, and wished that she could hold onto him forever. She knew she was crying, and she did not care. She knew everything. She was Bay again, and even though she knew she has seen Emmett recently, she feels as though she is seeing him for the first time in years. She remembers.

She both hated, and liked that she remembers. She had truths that needed to come out, and many apologies to give.

She pulled away from Emmett when she heard a familiar cry from the door way. She looked over as all four of her parents went to her. She embraced them. She was angry at herself for what she had done. She ruined a good part of there lives. This was a fact she would have to live with the rest of her life.

She didn't have to wait long to be alone. Shane insisted on her being left to rest. Emmett promised to be back in fifteen minutes. She tried to tell him that he needed rest, but he wouldn't hear of it. He was still the same old Emmett. Bay smiled to herself at the thought. Yeah he was still the Emmett she was in love with, and she didn't question that he would always be the one she loved. She knew that when she left.

It hurt her to know the pain she put her family through. When she couldn't remember much she felt bad, but now that she knows them, now that she knows why she left, she can't help but be mad at herself.

Silent tears escaped her eyes, and ran slowly down her cheeks. She left when she suspected pregnancy. She never found out. Even as Lana she never looked at the reports of her stay here. Fear kept her from doing so. She had thought she was running from her family. She thought she never planned on going back, but that wasn't the truth. She was running from herself. She was running from the way she felt about Emmett, and she was running from the fear of being pregnant. The only thing she wasn't sure is what she thought running would accomplish.

Bay took a deep breath, She needed answers. Not long after pressing the call button Lilly came in. "Hey, you okay?" Lilly asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"I need to look at the reports of the night I first came here seven years ago. I need to know what the doctors found."

Lilly looked down at her hands. She was pretty sure what Lana wanted to know. Does that mean she remembers? Lilly looked into Lana's eyes. "You remember, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. I left because I was scared that I was pregnant." Bay paused when Lilly got a guilty face. "I was, wasn't I?"

Lilly swallowed. "when we were going from paper to computer I had to manually put everyone's information. I was shocked that you had had a miscarriage. It was obvious you had no clue about it. I wanted to tell you, but I never had the heart to." She took a shaky breath. She didn't want Lana mad at her. "I'm so sorry, Lana."

Bay chowed her bottom lip. She wasn't mad at Lilly. Lilly had always had her heart in the right place. "It's okay. I am not mad."

Lilly nodded as a tear escaped her eye. "I thought we were going to loose you. When we found you..you weren't..Emmett he gave you CPR. You scared us." She said unable to hold back the tears as she hugged Lana.

Bay hugged Lilly back. "I am so sorry. I thought you were in trouble."

"I know. God I know. I will be more careful with my phone. I am so sorry Lana."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Bay hugged her closer.

"Emmett knows about the pregnancy. You miscarried." Lilly said quietly.

Bay nodded. "I know. I knew when I saw all the blood. Is Emmett?"

"He was shocked. I am not sure exactly how he felt about it." Lilly said. Lana nodded. Yeah she guessed that is was Lilly would say.

Lilly pulled away, wiping away the tears as she did so. "So, I slept with Shane last night." Lilly said needing to tell someone.

"And?" Bay asked pushing her on.

"It was great. He has been so good to me through all of this. I think we might get together."

"I thought you were talking to Ty?" Bay asked unsure she liked the idea of by being led on.

"Well yeah we are talking, but it is nothing serious. We will probably still stay friends."

Bay nodded. "Well, then I would say go for it. I need to see the both of you happy, and if being together get you there, then I am all for it."

"So...what are you going to do now that you remember?" Lilly asked scared to know the answer.

"I have no clue. It's odd to remember." Bay said.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened. Emmett walked into the room. She smiled at Lilly, who smiled back. Well at least these two don't want to kill each other.

"I will go. I will be back later to check on you." Lilly said, then left them alone.

**"Do you remember when you I told you that I was seeking Noah, and then you kissed me. I asked what that was, and you said, are you sure you are ready to move on?"**

Emmett gave her a confused look, but nodded. Did she remember? He wondered to himself. He walked to her, then sat on the edge of her bed."**You remember that?"**

**"Yeah, I remember it all."** Bay said. Emmett looked shocked. **"I never answered that question. I didn't answer it, because I was scared about the answer. I was scared because I never got over you. I don't know that I know how to get over you."**

Bay watched as he looked like the happiest man on earth. He took her in his arms. She held him too, again wishing they could stay like this forever. But she needed him to know, and she hoped that he would understand.

**"Emmett, I have to tell you why I left."** Bay said after she pulled away. He waited patiently for her to go on. **"I..."** Bay tried, but she couldn't hold back the tears. Emmett moved closer to her. He wiped away the tear that was escaping down her cheek. **"I missed my period." **Bay said quickly before she couldn't do it again.

Emmett back away a little. What did she mean? Was she talking about a few days ago? Or did she mean seven years ago? His heart dropped to his stomach.

**"Things were really hard, and then I missed my period. I freaked. I was to scared to take a test, and I wasn't sure where we were, and I was just...I don't know what I was thinking I was scared, and stupid. I ran, And I lost the baby in the accident."**

Emmett stood in shock. He didn't know how to feel. He was pissed, and hurt, and he wanted to hold Bay. She remembered. He took a deep breath as the memory of that day hit him. He was right. She had that same look in her eye then as she did the other day.

**"Why? Why didn't you come to me? I...Why Bay?"**

**"I don't know. I was scared how you would react."**

**"So you thought it better to just leave? I would have taken care of you! Both of you! Did you think I would just ignore you? Make you do it on you own? Did you think that little of me?"** Emmett shook his head. Turmoil made him sick to his stomach.

Bay sat up more. She could tell he was hurt.** "I am so sorry. I would change it all if I could."**

Emmett shook is head at her. He couldn't even think of what to say. He took on last look before he walked from the room.

Bay laid back. She guess it was about time he walked out on her. She had messed up so many times, yet that didn't make her heart hurt any less. She needed Emmett, and now she may never get to have him.

**Sorry for the short chapter, and not updating close together. Thing have been a little hectic, and life keeps getting in the way :/ I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews, and i will try to update again in a couple days. Thanks**


	30. Chapter 30: Breathtaking

Talking and signing

**Signing only **

**Please R&R and Enjoy :)**

Chapter thirty:Breathtaking

Emmett paced out side the hospital. He couldn't believe she took off because she thought she was pregnant. What bothered him even more was the question of whether, or not she would have come back if all this hadn't happened. Would she have told him?

Shaking his head Emmett went to his car, and quickly drove off. He needed to get away, Needed to think. It hurt to think she didn't trust him enough to confront him with the pregnancy. He knows that he betrayed her trust in certain areas, but she had never stop confiding in him. In the end they always ended up going to each other.

Emmett stopped at a shopping strip, so he could walk as he thought. He sighed to himself. God Bay had a way of driving him crazy. He hated her when she did things like this. She never should have ran. He would have made a damn good dad. She would have made a damn good mom. Frustrated her thew his hands into the air, and sighed.

Again the vision of Bay pregnant made him breathless. He wanted it. Her. He needed that forever that he had been praying for. He needed her. He wanted her in every way he possibly could. As his anger died down he pace slowed.

Taking a deep breath, Emmett calmed himself. Bay was eighteen. Even though it hurt, it wasn't really fair to hold this against her now. Besides, what if she would have come back? What if she was planning on coming back before the accident? What if she had regretted leaving?

Again Emmett shook his head. They had already lost so much time. Pain hit his chest with is next thought, they had already lost two babies. Tears stung his eyes. Twice in his life he had come so close to being a father, and twice it had been taken from him.

Bay must feel this pain two. That thought made him feel awful for leaving the way he did. It just seemed like there was always some obstacle they had to leap through. The journey so far has been exhausting. He was tired.

Yet he loved every minute of it. His time with Bay was always a blessing, and he much rather live an obstacle full life with Bay, then an easy one with out her. He loved her too much, and too long to let this get in the way. She remembered. They would have a lot to talk about, but she was more then worth it.

Emmett stopped in front of a store when something in the window cough his eye. Bay would love it. He thought to himself. A smile spread on his face. There was not better time. He would not waste another minute of his life asking himself if the time is right. She was alive, and awake. She remembered, and trusted him enough to tell the truth. He loved her more then life itself, so what the hell was he waiting for?

* * *

Bay held her moms hand as Kathryn cried out of pure joy. She was so happy to have Bay awake, and seemingly normal. The fact that she has her memories back was just an added blessing.

"You going to be okay, mom?" Bay asked.

Kathryn smiled at Bay. "I am wonderful. I am so happy you are okay."

"I am sorry mom. I am so sorry I left. I wish I could take it all back." Bay looked down at her hand. She needed to tell her mom why she left. But that did not mean it was going to be easy. "When I left. I was scared, because I had missed my period. I was scared that I was pregnant . I never should have left. But I was worried about what Emmett would think, and I didn't want to disappoint you and dad...I am so sorry."

Kathryn looked at Bay speechless. How had she not known something more was wrong with her? It was times like this she wondered if she could have been a better parent. "Were you?" She asked Bay.

Bay looked at her hand as she nodded. She didn't want to see the disappointment.

"You lost it in the accident?" Kathryn said. It sounded more like a statement, but Bay nodded anyway. "Oh honey. I wish you would have come to me. I wouldn't have been angry. Shocked, but not angry. I love you sweetie."

Bay looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I really screwed up." She said. Kathryn wrapped her arms around Bay.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. No one is mad at you. We are all just so glad you are okay, and alive. The past is behind us."

Yeah, Bay thought. Except Emmett had stormed out of here hurt, and angry. Not that she blamed him. All the pain she put him through. That thought added to her tears. How could she ever forgive herself for that. She had always hurt for Emmett when she thought about the pain he had been through. But now that she remembered everything the pain for him intensified. Along with her desire to be with him. Her want for him. She had never thought that she could want him more. But she supposed she was wrong, and now she was not so sure he would want her.

* * *

Shane cleared his throat to let them know he was there. "I need to do some blood work, and do a routine cheek up." He said giving them both his charming smile that Bay had not seen in some time. The fact that he smiled that way lightened her mood some. She had hope that he was going to be okay.

"Well, I guess I will come back before end of visiting hours." Kathryn stood, gathering her things. "I love you, Bay." She said, then Kissed Bay's cheek.

Bay watched her leave, before she looked at Shane. "Hey," she said to him. This was the first time they were alone since she had been awake.

"How are you feeling?" He asked sitting on her bed. She sighed. She had forgotten how much she actually did love Shane.

"Tired, I have a headache. My eyes hurt from crying." She took a deep breath. "I really did mess up, Shane. I messed up, and everyone I love, and care about are the ones who paid for it."

"Lana, you were a scared teenager. Most people would have run if they could. You can't beat yourself up for something you can not change. I think everyone is just happy that you are alive. They were thrilled when you returned to them."

Bay knew he was right. "Your right." She said needing to hear herself say it. All she could do now was apologize, and wait for everyone to accept it. Until they did she would just have to be patient, and keep saying it. Eventually they would have to accept it. Right?

"I heard you, and Lilly had a pretty good night." Bay said needing to get the topic of conversation off her, even thought he was now giving her an exam.

"Yeah, we did." Shane said getting that smile again. "You know, I think I might actually like her more then I thought."

Bay smiled at him. "I am more then thrilled to hear that."

Shane smiled at her. "Don't you ever scare us like this again. I can't go through that again."

Bay smiled. "Well I certainly do not plane on it."

"Were is Emmett? The man hasn't left your side for days." Shane said as he wrote something on her chart.

Bay looked down. She didn't know where he was. "I think he went for a breather."

Shane looked at her suspiciously. "You okay?" He asked knowing her to well.

Bay faced a smile as she shook her head. "I'm fine. Just tired, like I said." She tried a smile again.

"Okay, then I will let you sleep." Shane said watching her as he left, something was definitely up.

* * *

"I am going to see Bay, then I need to get home." Angelo said as he packed. Regina sat in silence as she watched him. Kathryn, and John were out getting dinner.

"You are mad." Regina said thinking of last night. They had managed to get themselves to comfortable. Thank god they were interrupted before things escalated to far. She was a shamed that things were headed in that direction. After all they were both happily married. Well she thinks they are both happily married.

"No, I am not mad." He said looking at Regina. "We have history Gina. We can't help, but feel comfortable. We have history. We have a child together. One who is in the hospital. We looked for comfort. We will always find it in each other." Angelo smiled. "So no, I am not mad. I need to get because I need to get back to work."

Regina nodded. He was right. You can't change history. You can't change your story. "Well, have a safe flight."

* * *

Emmett sat outside of the hospital. He needed a few more minutes before he went in. He was about to get up when Shane took the seat next to him. A little shocked, Emmett waited to see what Shane needed.

**"She needs you."** Shane signed slowly. Now Emmett wondered if he had fallen asleep. Did Shane really just sign that to him? "That's all I looked up." Shane said with a small smile.

Emmett laughed a little, as he pulled out is phone. _I know she does. I need her too. _He put in, then showed it to Shane.

"You are a good man. You are good for her." Shane said. He reached out his hands for Emmett's. Emmett took Shane's hand an they gave each other a firm shake. A silent truce.

Emmett stood once Shane walked away. He thought of Bay, and smiled. He made his way to the room, and was happy that she was alone when he got there. He closed the door softly since she was asleep. He would wait for her to wake.

Emmett sat on her bed, and watched as she slept. Excitement filled his chest, and joy spread through his body. This was what he had wanted to do for years. He had never planned on doing it here like this, but there was no more waiting. This was as good a time as any. And the thought of her saying yes made him light.

He didn't have to wait long for her to wake. She looked at him with sad eyes as she sat up. She was about to say something, when Emmett shook his head stopping her. His heart pounded, and he suddenly felt nervous. But he was not backing down.

**"I'm sorry I left. I shouldn't have. You drive me crazy, Bay. You make me wonder what the hell I am getting myself into. But you are all I want. I love you. I love you so much that I want the crazy. I want the complicated. I want to spend the rest of my life drinking you in. Bay, I thought I had lost you. I felt like I couldn't go on. I love you so much. I love you so much that sometime the love doesn't make sense. You make me feel like I could do anything. You bring me to a state of pleasure that I have never found anywhere else. I don't want to be without you. I don't want to spend another minute without you,"** Emmett shifted to pull the ring out of his packet. He smiled at the shocked expression on Bay's face. **"Bay Madeline Kennish. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, by being mine forever? Will you marry me?"**

Bay nodded unable to do anything else. She had imagined this moment a thousand time, and she was over powered with love. Emmett smiled at her making her heart stop. She through her arms around him, and sighed into him when his came around her. Safety. She always found safety in his arms. Her heart swelled with Joy. This moment was the happiest she ever felt. Through all the pain, and darkness, Emmett was always the light. He was always her hope.

Emmett held onto Bay. The feeling he felt when she said yes was unlike anything he had ever felt before. This was it. This was what he had wanted for years, and now he was going to get it, and that just made him feel as though he could fly. He held her closer. She was going to be his. They were going to get married. He smiled as he thought about her walking down the isle. She was going to be breathtakingly beautiful, And best off all, she was going to be all his...

* * *

**"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Madison and Mason! Happy birthday to you!"**Everyone Signed, and sang loudly. The twin blew out the candles, then everyone cheered.

Bay smiled at her them. She couldn't believe her babies were four already. Emmett took her hand, and smiled at her. They had had such a blessed marriage, and when the twins came along life got that much better.

Madison ran to Bay, hugging her gently, and kissing her belly before running after Mason, who was making his way to the presents.

Bay smiled after her as she placed her hand on her swollen belly. Emmett smiled at her, then gave her a kiss on the cheek, before going after the kids. She laughed as she watched Emmett chase them around. He was the best father any child could ask for.

Bay looked around as her family gathered to do presents, as they ate cake. It was moments like these that made Bay feel as though all the hell she went through was worth it. Here she was surrounded by all the people she loved. She had the best husband, and two wonderful children, as well as one on the way. She somehow managed to get the best of both of her lives.

She looked to Lilly, and Shane. Shane had his Hand on Lilly's belly. She was due in a couple of weeks. Bay felt joy for her two best friends. They had, had a beautiful wedding, and They were still madly in love.

The three of them ended up moving to KC. Bay continued her work as an E.R doctor, but she also got back to her painting. She couldn't believe that she had went years without picking up a pain brush.

The transition for Shane, and Lilly was hard, But Lilly wanted to move here, and Shane wanted to be with Lilly, so here they were.

Life was great. Bay never thought she would think that, but it truly was. There was still ups, and downs. There was still turns, and twist, Like Regina, and Angelo getting back together. That whole thing was a confusing mess. Regina caught her husband cheating on her, while Angelo was going though his divorce. He, and his wife had just drifted apart. So now Regina, and Angelo were here together. Fate was a funny thing.

* * *

Emmett looked over the crowed to Bay, who to this very day still took his breath away. She smiled at him when there eyes met, deepening the love he had for her. Their life was better then he had ever imagined. She had given him everything he wanted, and more. Sure they had there ups, and downs, But they were them, and through it all the love never lessened or wavered.

Emmett took Mason, and Madison in his arms. He remembered the day they were born like it was yesterday. His heart grew the moment he laid eyes on them. He also knew that they would be able to wrap him around their little fingers, and they certainly do. Again her looked to Bay who watched them. He smiled when she mouth the words "I love you." He blew her a kiss then mouthed, "I love you More." making her laugh, and shake her head as if she didn't believe him. God he loved that woman, And was happy to be with her for the rest of their forever.

* * *

Lilly walked to Bay, and took her hand. "It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Lilly said with a smile as she looked at all the people she now loved, and called family.

Bay looked at Lilly, and said, "It's breathtaking."

**This is the worst part about writing something, Although I am sad to see this one end, I am happy for it's ending. This one was emotional for me, and I am thankful for all of you who fallowed my story, and left all those wonderful reviews. Thank you all so much, And I hope you all enjoyed. Please leave reviews. Thanks :]**


End file.
